The Partner
by Prodigy Zero
Summary: Nero gets kicked out of Fortuna and has a temporary deal with Trish. He stays at DMC with Dante and his emotions begin to take over. Will he tell Dante that he is in love with the elder slayer? R&R Yaoi, don't like, don't read, don't flame.
1. C'mon in Kid

**Devil May Cry**

**Dante/Nero Yaoi **

**Possibly OOC**

**Disclaimer: I OBVIOUSLY don't own DMC but I do own these weird ideas.**

Dante lounged at his desk, flipping through a motorcycle magazine and nursing a beer… when his phone rang. Dante raised an eyebrow suspiciously though he didn't know why, and picked it up. "Devil May Cry, this is-"

"Dante! Don't worry, I know who you are."

He heard a smile in the familiar voice and his stomach did peculiar flips. This was strange already. "Lady? What horrible thing did I do to get you to call me?"

She huffed on the other line, probably flipping off the phone. "Well, _ass hat_…" She paused, a giggle in the background as Dante half listened. "You know that mission you have next week? The really important, really big one that you're getting paid very generously for?"

Dante's eyes grew wide for a moment as the magazine dropped to his desk and his throat tightened. "What the hell is going on?" He growled, free hand clamped in a fist.

"Well…" She drug it out for dramatic effect and let out a long sigh into the phone. Dante was becoming impatient with her. "Trish and I were talking about it and it sounds like an awful lot of work for just one person…"

"Lady, you didn't-"

"So we called this guy-"

"Please tell me you didn't get me-"

"A partner? Yep, sure did! He's real sweet and does a bang up job around demons. He should be there tonight, so try not to make an ass out of your self. Bye Dante!" With that, she hung up on him.

"Oh fucking hell!" He cursed, throwing the phone at the wall as it cracked. His breath was ragged and his face was red, knuckles turning white looking as though they would snap into pieces. "Stupid fucking bitches…" He sighed gruffly and leaned back into his chair. This would be a long fucking week and from the sound of it he-

_RAP RAP RAP_

All of Dante's thoughts were cut off as three sharp knocks sounded at his door. He grunted a short acknowledgment to let the man know he was coming, but there was only one person he wanted to see on that side of the door. The only person that had been able to completely occupy his mind for more than a few minutes with out even knowing it.

He threw the door open, slack jawed as he stared at the kid in front of him. "Hey Dante." The teen mumbled not meeting his eyes. Dante swallowed hard, feeling a hot blush cover his cheeks as if the young hunter had been reading his mind just seconds ago.

"Nero," He said slowly as a slight grin made its way to his lips. The kid fidgeted awkwardly on the door step and rubbed his nose in embarrassment, glancing everywhere but at Dante. "Uh sorry," He laughed half heartedly, "C'mon in kid." He moved away from the entrance, closing the door after Nero.

"Look Dante," Nero turned around, dropping his bag on the floor. "I know you hate having a partner and if I had it my way then I'd already be in an apartment on my own. But, I was kicked out of Fortuna and Lady said if I did this as a favor to her she'd hook me up with a place." Finally, their eyes met and Dante saw how cold Nero looked. The kid hadn't been so serious the last time they met and Dante was beginning to feel a little nervous.

Dante raised a hand in understanding and nodded awkwardly. "Kid, you can stay here as long as you need to. Uh, I'm sorry about Fortuna too…"

Nero cut him off with a wave of his hand, shuffling his feet with a half assed smile though he seemed to visibly relax. "Don't be, it was my fault. I won't impose too long on you." _'Impose on me all you want'_ He thought silently. Nero's head snapped up to look him in the eye. "What did you say?" Well, he thought it was silent.

Dante shook his head. "Nothing, really. Um, I'm about to order some food, it'll take a bit so you can set up in your room if you want." He gestured up to the second floor and bent down to pick up the cracked phone.

"Sure." He bent to grab his bag from the floor and Dante watched him from the corner of his eye. He wished the long coat wasn't a contender but Nero's taste was like his own and it hid the kid's ass. "I'll be down in a few minutes…mind if I take a shower?" He asked, looking around the living room at the ruddy couch.

Dante barked out a short laugh. "You're gonna be here for a while kid, what's mine is yours." He smiled, meaning that in more than one way.

Nero let out a grunt and nodded, Dante watching his every move.

Thirty minutes later Dante was once again at his desk when the door bell rang. He opened it just as he heard Nero's footsteps on the stairs. "Hey Dante, where are your towels?" Dante turned around, mouth slack as he stared at a dripping wet Nero, half naked. The kid wore a skimpy pair of black boxers as he stood on the cemented stairs.

"Oh my…" Dante turned back to the door where the pizza delivery girl stared at him shamelessly, drool practically pouring from her mouth. Dante growled, snatching the pizza away from her.

"Put it on my tab." He snarled quietly, slamming the door in her face as he spun back around. Nero smirked stupidly as water dripped from his hair and down his chest, floating past perfect pecks and chiseled abs…right down the V in his hips to-

"So…where are the towels? Or have you gone deaf in your old age?" Nero raised an eyebrow at Dante who smiled back sheepishly.

"There are a few folded up on my bed, you're welcome to use those since I need to wash some more." Nero nodded and turned, Dante staring unabashedly at his ass as the kid walked away. "Damn…" he sighed, sitting on the couch with a beer in hand, turning the TV on and carelessly flipping through the channels, not actually paying attention to anything that was on. He kept glancing up the stairs, trying to catch a glimpse of the younger slayer.

Finally, Nero's bare feet made an appearance at the landing of the stairs, followed by jean clad legs and a tight black wife-beater. Dante's breath caught in his throat as he turned back to the TV and sped through the channels, not giving the characters a chance to speak. "Whoa old man, what's on your mind?" Nero asked plopping down next to Dante on the couch and putting his arms on the back of it.

The elder had to clear his throat a few times and couldn't look the kid in the eye. "What do you mean kid?" He managed, feeling the heat of Nero's hand at the back of his neck, sending small shivers down his spine.

The kid gestured with his bringer at the open box of pizza. "You've been alone with it for more than a few minutes and it's still completely intact. I've never known you to turn down pizza." Nero gave a small smile and raised an eyebrow. "So tell me," He nudged the elder slay with an elbow. "What's going on?"

Dante gave a slight shake of his head, yearning to lean over and wrap his arms around his companion's slim waist. "Just thinking about work." He attempted to smile but Nero saw that it didn't touch his eyes.

"Yeah? You sure?" Nero's voice was softer now, his glassy blue orbs filled with concern that Dante tried to shove off.

"What are you, a woman? I'm fine, Jesus kid…" He shoved Nero hard, knocking the kid off the couch.

"Hey! You dickweed." Nero growled back, wrapping his arm around Dante's neck and tugging him onto the floor. "Ha! Pinned you old man." He smiled down at Dante, unaware that his ass was gently rubbing against Dante's cock as he straddled the elder's waist. Arms pinned over his head by the younger's bringer as his other hand sat flat on Dante's chest.

"Don't get too cocky," He grumbled, pushing backward and flipping Nero over his head, onto his back. Dante was on him in a second, pinning the kid to the floor with ease and pleasure. He wrapped his legs around the kid's and held his wrists to the floor by his sides, very effective. "Hmm, seems I've won." He grinned as Nero sneered up at him and struggled to break free.

"That's just 'cause you've got fifty pounds on me, old man." He mumbled, finally giving up.

Dante leaned in close, just an inch away from Nero's face as his voice grew slightly husky. "That's all muscle, baby." He grinned, watching Nero's cheeks flush as he bit his full, petal pink bottom lip. An inadvertent yawn began to make its way to Dante's mouth and he sat up, still pinning the kid to the floor. "I'm going to bed kid." He stood and offered Nero his hand; the younger took it graciously and stood to stretch. Dante watched his muscles flex and ripple, turning away as his stomach turned in knots. "I'll see you in the morning." He started up the stairs, hearing Nero coming up the stairs behind him slowly.

Dante knew what he had to do as soon as he got the door closed… He needed release, and as he jerked himself off he would be moaning Nero's name softly.

"Night kid." Nero heard him say before the elder's door was closed.

"Night Dante." He sighed back to the door as he sauntered toward the bathroom and brushed his teeth. Walking towards his room, Nero paused at Dante's door, placing his hand flat on the thick panel and biting his lip as a soft moan floated from the door. Nero blushed, realizing what Dante was doing. He wanted to walk to the older man and take him roughly, possibly over the desk down stairs…

"_Oh fuck…"_ He heard Dante moan again quietly and he stopped breathing, a hard on growing painfully fast as his hand turned to a white knuckled fist.

"I gotta get outta here…" He turned quickly away from the door, grabbing his jacket and boots as he ran down the stairs and flew out the door. "To hell with being discrete." He muttered, walking quickly down the street, not knowing where his feet where taking him.

Dante heard the front door slam shut and his face grew tight. He finished off quickly, running a towel quickly over himself and zipping up his leather pants as he raced to the door. He wouldn't let the kid get away that easy.

"Nero!" He stopped walking, hands clenched in fists at the sound of the elder slayer shouting his name. _His name_? Since when did Dante call him by his_ name_? "Nero, wait up there kid. Where you goin'?"

Reluctantly, Nero turned around. The sight of Dante running to him caused odd emotions to run through his heat, leaving a small aching hole there. After all, Dante was the reason he was kicked out of Fortuna. "I just needed a walk Dante…" He sighed, kicking at a pile of snow.

"Why didn't you let me know, I woulda gone with you." Dante stood less than a foot away, hot breath hitting Nero in the face as he panted softly.

Nero shrugged, glancing at the shining buckles on the vest, keeping Dante's chest from view. "I didn't want to bother you." He said quietly.

Dante grinned and punched him lightly on the chin. "C'mon kid. I think it'd be the other way around."

Nero managed to grin back and walk by Dante's side back to the house, jogging quickly up the stairs and saying good night to Dante. The elder slayer sighed and sat at his desk, picking up the phone and dialing someone he thought he would never, ever call willingly.

It was early morning and Dante groaned when he heard a sharp knocking at his door. "Dante! Don't make me come in there!" His eye brows shot up his forehead and he scrambled to pull on a pair of pants, running down stairs before she had a reason to let herself in.

"What the fuck do you want, Trish?" He grumbled, yanking open the door to find Trish standing at his step holding a white box with holes and a brown bag. "And what the hell is that?"

She smiled evilly and shoved past him into the house. "_I_ am here because you called me about Nero's attitude yesterday. And _this_ is what is going to cheer him up." Trish put the box down carefully, dropping the bag beside his desk. "I wrote down a list of instructions and put it in the bag. Try not to kill it, slayer." Before Dante could get a word in edge wise, she danced quickly out the door and drove away.

He frowned out the door before kicking it shut and raising an eyebrow at the white box. '_Try not to kill it… What the hell does that mean?'_ He moved forward and it shook slightly, he jumped back and waited a moment. It shook some more. Dante furrowed his brow suspiciously and got down on one knee, leaning over the box. The elder put a tentative hand over the top, and tugged gently at the closed flap.

**Okay, first chapter of many to come. What do you think? I'm eager to put up the next three chapters seeing as they are ready, but I can't do that with out reviews now can i?**


	2. The Box

_**He frowned out the door before kicking it shut and raising an eyebrow at the white box. 'Try not to kill it… What the hell does that mean?' He moved forward and it shook slightly, he jumped back and waited a moment. It shook some more. Dante furrowed his brow suspiciously and got down on one knee, leaning over the box. The elder put a tentative hand over the top, and tugged gently at the closed flap.**_

Chapter 2- The Box

Nero heard the door kicked shut and shuffled out of his room, sauntering half way down the stairs. Dante was on one knee, leaning over a white box that kept moving. He moved a hand over the top and pulled at the flap, uncovering a little piece of hell…at least to Dante it seemed that way.

A tiny ball of silvery-white fur burst out of the box, clawing and hissing at Dante as he let out a short scream and fell backwards. Blood dripped down his face from the kitten's claws; he swore at it under his breath as Nero burst out laughing. Dante's eyes were wide as he gazed up at the kid, wiping the blood of off his already healing face. "What's so funny kid?" He growled, standing up and kicking the empty box. _'Well, it got him to laugh already…'_ He thought to himself, brightening up to the idea of the evil fur ball.

"You shoulda…seen your face!" He managed out, doubled over as he clutched the railing on the stairs. Finally, Nero stood up and wiped the tears from his eyes. He sighed and walked down the stairs, trying to keep his eyes off of Dante's naked chest. "So," He cleared his throat awkwardly. "What's with the cat?"

Dante hesitated and thought rapidly before shrugging in defeat. "Trish thought it might cheer you up a little since you seemed depressed."

Nero raised a surprised eye and looked around the room. "Why would she think I was depressed?"

The elder slayer shrugged and refused to make eye contact, shuffling his feet like a little kid being scolded. "I might've called her… 'cause you seemed upset." He mumbled, waiting to be hit.

"Wow…" The kid breathed, Dante's eyes snapping up to gaze at him.

"What do you mean "Wow"?"

"You called Trish, practically your arch enemy," Dante grinned at that. "To tell her I seemed depressed. You know what that means?" He had no idea where the kid was going with this, and shook his head. "It means you care about me! Hahahahahahahaha!" Nero laughed maniacally and threw his head back.

Dante scowled and slapped the kid on the back of his head. "Shut it, you woman. I don't care about you; I just didn't want you going postal on me." Nero smiled knowingly at the back of Dante's head as he walked up the stairs. "And teach that fucking fur ball some manners." He grumbled over his shoulder, slamming the bathroom door.

Nero laughed again and crouched over the desk, glancing under it. "Here, kitty kitty kitty…"

TWO DAYS LATER

"Hey Kid, I've been thinkin-"

"You know I warned you about that Dante." Nero grinned as Dante gave him a sour look and settled onto the desk, cleaning Ebony.

"That cat ain't so bad. It's kinda cute, even though I ought to make it into a pelt for clawing my face up." He grimaced at the sleeping kitten perched on the couch behind Nero's head.

"Aw, don't threaten little Da-" Nero stopped awkwardly mid-sentence and brushed his fingers along the kitten's back.

Dante scrunched up his face, "Prey tell Nero, what is it you've decided to name him?" The teen grunted and shrugged. Dante tossed Ebony gently onto his desk and stalked closer to the couch; Nero wouldn't win that easily. "Nero…" He drew it out, finding a plan of attack as the cat stretched and hopped lazily to the ground. "What's the kitty-cat's name?" He crossed his arms and sat lower on the couch, staring at some mindless info-mercial on TV and shrugged. Dante grinned mercilessly. "I'm going to ask nicely one more time kid, what is his name?"

Nero scowled and finally met Dante's eyes, glaring at him as he tried to stand up. "Fuck you, old man." He pounced then, plowing into Nero with the sheer force of his body and pinning the younger to the couch. "Ahh! Get off me!" Nero struggled beneath the elder but it was useless. His arms were pinned above his head with both of Dante's hands. His waist held down firmly under the elder slayer's muscular thighs.

"I'm not letting you get away that easily, _Nero_." The way his name rolled off the red coat wearer's tongue made his mouth go dry and his jeans get slightly tighter beneath Dante's ass. "So, tell me the puddy-tat's name and I'll let you go." His smile was from ear to ear, knowing it would be an up hill battle getting Nero to say it. "But if you don't tell me…I'll have to punish you."

Nero's stomach was turning in knots now. "Like hell; bring on your worst _old timer_." He huffed, blowing a piece of hair from his eyes. Dante leant forward, breathing softly on to Nero's neck as he bent his head. "H-hey, what are you doing?" He was panting, struggling softly. "Hey, get off me Dante!"

The elder ran his nose along the kid's exposed collar bone and flicked his tongue out to tap the zipper on his hoodie; Nero's breathing picked up, cheeks growing red and hot. "So, Nero…" Dante sighed against his neck, lips brushing his skin. _'Wonder how far I can push this…'_

Nero bit his bottom lip as Dante slid the zipper down a few inches with his teeth. "Y-yeah…Da-ante?"

"I was wondering…" His voice had become slightly husky now, a dark note that Nero couldn't ignore. "What was the name of your little friend? It starts with a D…"

Nero struggled to regain his sanity and tried to ignore the growing bulge behind his Levi's. "I d-don't know…what you're t-talking about…" He refused to give in, wondering how far he could get Dante to push this.

"Hmmm, maybe I can refresh your memory then." He was less than an inch from the younger's face, staring Nero straight in his half lidded eyes. Dante leant closer, giving the kid a moment to turn his head or shove him away; it didn't come. The elder slayer brushed his lips along Nero's, gently at first -

"Hey Dante I- Oh shit, sorry!" Trish laughed hard and leant against Dante's desk as Nero shoved Dante on to the floor, a blush on his cheeks when he dashed up stairs to his room.

"God damn you, Trish." Dante growled, sitting on the couch and rubbing his face.

"Aw, what's wrong?" Trish leaned over the back of the couch and put a hand on Dante's shoulder. "Did I interrupt your first time?" He glared daggers and pushed himself off the couch as she snickered.

"What the hell are you doing here anyway?"

"I wanted to see how things with Nero were going…but I guess I know now." She smirked and headed towards the door, passing Dante at his desk while he scarfed down a piece of cold pizza. "I'll see you later, player." She slammed the door shut behind her and Dante heard the car race down the icy road.

"Couldn't have fucking called…" He grumbled, wiping off his hands and walking slowly up the stairs. Dante cleared his throat and knocked lightly on the door. "Hey kid, can I come in?" He pushed the door open, not waiting for an answer. Nero stood at the window, his back to the door and hands on his hips. "Uh, I'm really sorry about that…It was just an accident." Dante wanted him to know that Trish was never supposed to walk in. He didn't turn around. _'Shit, how mad is he?' _"Jesus, at least say something to me!"

Nero growled low in his throat and glanced over his shoulder. "Get OUT of my room, NOW!" Dante was taken aback and nodded quietly, back out of the room and closing the door softly.

"You're so stupid…" He shook his head at himself and stalked to his room.

MEAN WHILE…

"God, what the hell was I thinking? Of course it was an accident; Dante would never want me…" Nero sighed and sat down on the edge of his bed. The finger tips of his human hand ghosted against his lips, still able to faintly taste Dante on them. Nero lay down, curled up against the wall where Dante's room sat, and closed his eyes.

Dante stood in his room, forehead pressed to the wall separating his room from Nero's. "I wish I were with you…" The half-devil lamented softly, running his hand along the peeling paint and imagining it were the young slayer instead. He grew hard at the thought of Nero's taught body beneath his, hands roaming his back as their lips would meet in a passionate kiss- but alas, that wouldn't happen. He'd been rejected and the kid realized he had made a mistake. "I love you." Dante said quietly, turning away from the wall and across the hall to the bathroom for a cold shower.

Through the paper-like walls, Nero could hear Dante's heavy breathing on the other side. He strained to listen, pressing his body against the wall. A soft, _"I love you,"_ passed through the wall, and Nero could only envy who ever it was meant for.

He sighed painfully and stood up, rubbing at the spot on his chest over his heart as if it physically hurt to think about Dante with someone else. He pushed the door open and stalked down stairs, hoping he wouldn't run in to Dante yet. No sign of the elder and Nero smirked evilly as he pulled open the door to the refrigerator. In it sat three and a half cases of beer, several cans of tuna and a loaf of bread. He sighed.

"What the hell…" He mumbled to himself and set off to make a sandwich while chugging one beer. He couldn't remember ever liking sea food of any kind… The silver-furred feline rubbed through his legs and began to purr at the smell of tune. "Aw, is little Dante hungry for some fishy?" Nero smiled and ran his hand gently over the cat's back. "Here you go…" He put an open, half full can of tuna on the tiled floor. The feline gobbled it up, stretching, fruitfully satiated and going to sleep beside the can.

Nero smiled, hand tingling slightly from touching the silvery fur. 'That's odd…' He thought, holding a six pack and a plate with his food as he dropped ungracefully onto the couch. The television was still on and 'The Punisher' began to play.

One hour and many dead bodies later, Frank Castle was fixing up his car and Nero was nine beers and two sandwiches gone. He dozed on the couch, finally falling into a deep sleep when little Dante curled up on his stomach and began to purr.

_Nero was lying on the floor, grey carpet that was unfamiliar surrounded him. It was snowing outside and the curtains were pulled tight against the pitch black sky. He sighed, and rolled over to find Dante standing beside a desk. Nero pulled the elder down, on top of him as they kissed tentatively. _

_Nero moaned, pulling the buckles open on Dante's leather vest and pushed it to the floor behind him. Nero was getting hard. He pushed the elder on to his back, straddling Dante's hips and placing soft bites along his neck and chest. _

_A slow "Yes…" slid out of Dante's lips as he gripped the younger's hips and ground them together. He could feel the kid's bringer pull at the latch on his pants, dragging the leather down and off his legs; black boxers soon following. He could smell copper in the air and felt a sting on his inner thigh. Glancing down he found that Nero's clawed hand had drawn blood and he was lapping it up. "You're over dressed," He growled, flipping over and pinning Nero to the ground with his body, tearing the hoodie and jeans from the smaller male. He raised an eyebrow at the younger who slid the fingers of his human hand into Dante's hair and pulled their lips together._

_Their mouths clashed and tongues battled for dominance, neither actually winning but the game was fun and sensual none the less. Dante ran his hands down the other's abs and gripped his erection tightly, tugging at the thick member. Nero let out a hard moan and threw his head back, hips pushing into the elder slayer's hand. "Oh, Dante…" His hand fisted in the grey carpet. The calloused palm worked him expertly, pumping faster and faster as Nero's stomach turned into a heated knot. "Ahh, fuck…Dante!" He screamed out, coming all over his lover's hand. _

Nero grinned but was pulled out of sleep by sixteen claws digging in to his stomach. "What the fuck?!" His eyes shot open, a slight ringing in his ears as the cat pounced off his abs and on to the floor. Blood drops seeped out on tiny cuts in his white shirt. "Damnit…" Nero finally noticed how uncomfortable his jeans had become and he glanced down hesitantly. He felt sticky and a dark stain about the size of his palm was on the groin of his denim jeans.

"What's wrong kid?!" He heard the heavy pounding of feet on the stairs and Nero's eyes grew wide. Dante ran down the steps, dripping with water and clutching a towel to his waist. "You screamed my name, what's goin on?" Dante took slow steps over to the couch and looked around the room, eyes pausing on the empty beer cans that littered the table.

Nero sat up straight and tried to inconspicuously hide the cum stain with his Bringer. Dante's eyes caught the scent of arousal and he saw the stain just before the kid's clawed hand covered it. Dante grunted and bit his tongue. "N-nothing's wrong." He sputtered out uncomfortably.

Dante smiled knowingly at him and wiped the wet hair off his forehead. "Yeah, ok Nero…" He began to walk away but stopped to speak over his shoulder. "Next time you have a sex dream about me, try not to ruin your jeans." He kept going and walked up the stairs into his room.

**People, please let me know if I'm staying with in the lines of their characters. Obviously not the Yaoi part, but how they react to stuff. I don't want them to turn out like someone from a different story, so if you have some CONSTRUCTIVE criticism, then let me know how I can make them better. Please review, it's much appreciated.**


	3. Eye candy and Coconuts

_**Dante smiled knowingly at him and wiped the wet hair off his forehead. "Yeah, ok Nero…" He began to walk away but stopped to speak over his shoulder. "Next time you have a sex dream about me, try not to ruin your jeans." He kept going and walked up the stairs into his room. **_

Chapter 3- Eye Candy and Coconuts

Nero sat in stunned, embarrassed silence and let his bringer fall limply to the couch cushion. "Well shit." He stood and walked dumbly to his room, kicking off the soiled jeans and throwing his used boxers to the corner. Trying desperately to pull on a new pair, he hopped around the room on one leg when his foot got caught on the pocket. "Fuck!" He slipped on the hardwood and fell back, slamming his head in to the bed frame.

"Nero?" He saw doubles of Dante walk into the room half dressed. He began to laugh as Nero's vision started to come back. "Fine, fine… Ruin your jeans just don't hit your head again."

"Asshole…" He mumbled, struggling to sit up as he still felt dizzy. The door shut with a click and it was dark in his room again. "Goddamn egotistical prick…" Nero muttered, tossing the dirty denim into a corner. _'But he was right. Your dream __**was**__ about him.'_ "Shut up stupid brain!" _'Wow Nero, arguing with yourself? That's not healthy.' _"Then shut the fuck up!" He stormed out of his room and went down stairs, not wanting to hear logistics at the moment… especially from _himself_. _'Just admit that you want him all to yourself. C'mon, it'll make you feel better.'_ Nero growled and kicked a stack of newspaper, sending it flying across the room. "I do not want him for myself." The young slayer crossed his arms defiantly, at himself, and paced the hard-wooded space.

Dante crept silently from his room and crouched at the top of the stairs, watching Nero through the thin slats as the kid paced defiantly around the room and kicked a stack of paper. "I do not want him for myself." Dante glanced around the room to find, no one? Was the kid arguing with himself? Sure seemed like it.

'_Nero Nero Nero… why are you arguing when you know this is the truth?_' He paused for a moment and stared out the window. "Because I don't want it to be the truth." This small revelation startled him. He began to pace again. _'But you know it's true. So just tell Dante you love him and it can be over with.'_ Nero shook his head. "No, I can't tell Dante." He stopped again at the window, sunshine falling lightly on the hard ground. _'Come on… You know you want to.'_ Nero furrowed his brow and scowled. "No, I don't." There was a low chuckle, surprisingly like Dante's, that made all the voices stop. Silence. Unfortunately for Nero, the irritating logical part of his brain started up again. _'Don't argue with me, kid.' _"Kid?!" What, now his brain was getting cocky? Just like Dante to take over his inner thoughts… "Don't fucking call me kid. We're the same damn age!" Something laughed again but he ignored it. _'Then have it out! Tell Dante you're in love with him.'_ Now he was pissed, he wasn't even listening to himself. "I don't _**want**_ to tell him I'm in love with him!" Nero grabbed the closest object, which happened to be Blue Rose, and chucked it. The heavy metal burst through the ten foot plate glass window and landed on the front lawn. On lookers hurried away from the side walk and ran in side. Nero took a hesitant step towards the window and reached a hand up; plate glass shards dropped to the floor and shattered. "Oh shit." _'Now you've done it kid.'_

Dante was in stunned silence. "I don't _**want**_ to tell him I'm in love with him!" The kid screamed, hurling his own gun out the window, shattering the glass. "Oh shit." He stood from the stairs and walked silently into the living room, arms limp by his sides.

"Nero," The kid spun around to face him, skin pale and eyes wide. "Why the _fuck_ did you break my window?" He stood facing Nero, fists on his hips as he stared at the now drafty room.

The trembling teen shook his head and pointed towards the window. "I uh…well you see…I was arguing and…" Dante raised an eyebrow. "Don't worry, I'll pay for a new one and fix it myself." A thick crack resounded through out the room and they both looked back towards the window where a large portion of the wood near the ceiling was cracked. It split open, falling to the ground in massive chunks. "I'll fix that too." He turned back to the elder, smiling sheepishly with a deep blush on his cheeks. Nero picked up the phone and dialed quickly.

_A few hours later…._

"Hey kid, get your ass down here!" Nero stood in his room, wrapping his bringer tightly to his chest and putting a sling on over his shoulder. He wore Levi's and leather boots, walking down bare chested since it was too hot outside to work in much more clothing. "They dropped the supplies off, now get to work."

He nodded, sighing inwardly at all the damage he had inadvertently caused. Thankfully, Dante hadn't asked him _why_ yet, though he probably would soon. Nero hefted a stack of two-by-fours onto his left shoulder and stalked outside under the baking sun. _'It's so fucking hot…'_ He thought, sweat already beading up on his scalp. The ladder was already leaning up against the side of the house and he began to rip out the damaged parts, tossing them into a quickly growing pile.

"You gonna be able to do that with a bum arm?" Nero glanced down at Dante who leant against the ladder, munching on an apple contentedly. "You might fall of or something." Was he concerned, or just curious? Nero couldn't tell.

Instead of answering the teen rolled his eyes and turned back to the house, ripping the last of the broken glass and window housing from the wall. "There. First part's done." He nodded once and began to climb down, reaching the bottom rung with out problem. "See," He grinned and let go of the ladder. "I didn't sli-" He fell face first, off the ladder and slammed into the dead grass. Nero's shoulder ached with impact but he seemed fine besides.

Dante bellowed out a laugh and threw the apple core at Nero, hitting him in the chest. "You know, I woulda helped you down." He turned from the kid and sauntered inside, laughing loudly to himself. The teen glared at his retreating form, flicking the core from his chest and standing up. Grass and leaves fell from his skin and jeans as he brushed himself off, grunting as he pulled a stick from a small tear in his shoulder.

"_God damn you Dante…"_

The elder slayer smiled to himself as Nero cursed him and went back to work. He stood at the threshold of the open double doors and admired his motorcycle. His dirty motorcycle. Dante scowled and grabbed a bucket from the kitchen, filling it with soapy water and taking it out side. "Hey kid, you have any sponges?" He called up to Nero who was having an issue tapping up the window frame.

The teen arched an eyebrow and spit out a nail. "What do I look like; a fucking grocery store?" He turned around, readjusting his sling. "And _don't_ call me _kid_." With a snort and a grunt, Nero went back to work…though it progressed some what slowly with one arm.

Dante gave him a dead pan stare before glancing down at his own clothing. He shrugged before deciding that one piece of cloth was just as good as another and pulled his black t-shirt off. He dipped it in the soapy water and drenched the sleek tank, relishing the way the sun already glimmered on the rich paint.

"Oh yeah!"

"Hey sexy man!"

"How about some more eye candy!"

Dante grinned, and stood up to gloat at Nero about the cat calls he was getting, before noticing that no one was looking at him. Wait…no one was looking at him? Who the hell else would those girls be looking at?! "Oh…" Dante let out a sigh as he too stared up at Nero. The kid's arm was still wrapped with thick layers of gauze though now it wasn't in a sling, enabling him to use his fingers. The teen's back rippled with muscle and sinew as he lifted and pounded, grunted and hauled, fixing the broken window and front arch. Nero was seemingly unaware of the cat-calls from the young girls and continued to work. Dante scowled, they had no right to look at him like that! Did he have rights? Probably not, but Dante wasn't a fair man. "Get the fuck off my property!" He growled at them, baring his teeth like a protective pit bull.

The girls let out small "eeks" and scurried down the street until they were out of sight. "Why'd you scare off my fans?" Dante took a startled look up at Nero who was perched artfully at the top of the ladder.

"Huh?"

"My fans," He gestured to the girls that were no longer ogling him. "You scared them away…" Nero began to smirk. "Are you jealous?"

Dante snorted and rolled his eyes, turning his blushing face away from the teen. "Why would I be jealous of them?"

Nero laughed slightly. "I meant jealous of _me_, Dante. Not them." Dante's eyes grew wide with embarrassment; he refused to look at the kid. "Wait a minute, you were jealous of them! Oh my fucking god…you were jealous because I noticed them first!"

Dante growled softly in embarrassment and threw his soiled shirt into the soapy bucket, turning towards the backyard and away from Nero's accusing gaze. "I'll be in side if you need me." Nero smiled and shook his head as the elder hunter disappeared around the side of the building.

"Damn crazy old man…" He muttered to himself, wiping sweat off his forehead with the back of his human hand. Nero finished the window trim, tapping the last nail in to the corner and tossing the hammer aside. He crawled down the ladder, glancing up at the midday sun and judging he had about four to five hours of day light left. He could finish it after grabbing some food. "Hey Dante!" Nero let the door click shut softly behind him, kicking his boots off.

The elder appeared around the door of the kitchen, slightly determined look on his face as he stared at Nero. "What do you want now?" He snapped, Nero smirking at how he had gotten under Dante's skin.

"We have any grub in this place besides pizza?" Dante looked torn, half shrugging as he disappeared back in to the kitchen. Nero was reaching for the phone when sharp _**bang**_ was heard from Dante's direction. Nero stopped mid-reach, staring at the kitchen door for a second.

"Damn you! Fucking nut…" Dante cursed from behind the wood frame, at what, Nero wasn't quite sure. He paused a moment and took long strides over to the room, pushing the door open to find Dante crouching on the ground holding a large hunting knife and something brown that was round.

"Hey Dante, what are you-"

"Shut up, can't you see I'm trying to concentrate?" He stepped forward and peered over Dante's shoulder seeing a large, hairy brown nut clenched tightly between the elder's thighs. He held a knife over the top and tried applying force to crack it. The knife slipped before Nero could utter a warning and it sliced through Dante's leg, blood seeping through the tear in his pants and onto the floor and nut. "Fuck!" He cursed, placing the knife back at the top.

"You know Dante that coconut will open much easier if you do it the way you're supposed to." Dante turned to glare at Nero over his shoulder, faces merely inches apart.

"Oh really, and how is that smart ass?" Nero grinned, leaning closer and inhaling Dante's musky smell as he reached for the nut.

Placing it on the counter, Nero took the knife and held the base of the handle a few inches over the top. "Like this," He brought the butt down and the coconut cracked in half, milk spilling over the counter top. He leant against the counter, picking up one half and sipping the sweet milk. "Where'd you get this any way?"

Dante shrugged, taking the other half and sitting on the counter top. "I found it."

Nero raised an eyebrow and stopped drinking. "Found it? The coconut is tropical."

"What do you mean?" Dante was immersed in the creamy flesh of the nut, trying to claw it out with his finger tips and failing miserably.

Nero sighed, "Well this is a temperate zone."

Dante looked up at him, lips shiny and tempting with sweet juice. "So what? Pigeons and swallows fly south for the winter and they aren't natives here."

"Are you implying that the coconuts migrate?"

Dante smiled and shook his head, licking milk from his forearm. He was such a child, Nero smiled to himself. "Not at all. They could be carried."

"What?! A swallow carrying a coconut?" Nero was slightly incredulous.

"It could grip it by the husk!" Dante cried out, thrusting his fist in the air with great fervor.

Nero shook his head and put his half of the nut on the counter beside Dante. He moved to stand in front of the elder, nearly between his legs, and crossed his arms. "It's not a question of where he grips it! It's a simple question of weight ratios! A five ounce bird could not carry a one pound coconut."

"Well, it doesn't matter-" Dante looked slightly uncomfortable and shifted as far back as he could on the counter.

Nero was insistent and moved forward, pressing him self closer to Dante, hands on either side of Dante's legs. "Listen. In order to maintain air-speed velocity, a swallow needs to beat its wings forty-three times every second, right?"

"Please!" Dante pleaded, feeling his pants tighten as if on their own accord as Nero's proximity became too close for staying friends. If he didn't move soon, he was going to make a bigger fool of himself and do something to ruin his friendship with the kid.

The teen was relentless, holding the sides of Dante's face with both hands. A hair's breadth away from him, Dante tried to resist. "Am I right?"

"Yes…" Dante hissed, liking too much the way Nero's hands felt on him. They stared into each other's eyes for a moment, Dante loosing his resolve. "Yes," He said again, leaning forward and pushing his lips against Nero's. The taste of coconut mixed with Nero's own salty lips was intoxicating. His tongue plunged its way into the moist cavern, massaging the teens tongue with his own. He felt something tug on his hair, noticing that Nero's hands had maneuvered from his face to the back of his head and were pulling at the silvery locks.

And all of a sudden, it stopped. Nero stared at him wide eyed and pulled away, taking quick steps backwards. "I-I don't know…" He turned and ran out the door, leaving Dante panting on the kitchen counter. He was frozen in shock, unable to move just yet. He could hear the thud of Nero's boots on the hardwood…just before the front door shut with a loud bang. He was gone.

Nero panted heavily, pulling his long coat on to hide his arm. _'What the fuck did you just do?' _Nero scowled at the not-so-little voice inside his head. "I didn't mean to kiss him-" _'That's not what I meant, stupid! Why are you leaving? He wants you! GO BACK! GO THE FUCK BACK!'_ Nero shook his head and let his feet lead him down the street, to where he didn't know. "I have to think about this. Sure I muttered his name in my sleep when I was with Kyrie, but that doesn't mean it's right for us to be together. I mean, we're both men…"

"Do you love him?" Nero spun around, an old woman sat at a bench he had seemingly paused at.

"Excuse me?" She nodded to him and stood up, walking forwards.

"Do you love him? This man you're talking about?"

Nero took a step back, away from her. "Yes," Nero knew he was in love, but why was he telling her when he was trying to get away from her?

She paused and put a hand on his trembling shoulder. "Then nothing else matters."He shook his head and back away, letting her hand fall.

"I have to think about this…" He turned and ran, going somewhere he didn't think he ever would voluntarily.

Dante slid from the counter and walked slowly to the living room. _'No, he can't be gone…'_ He thought, staring around the lifeless room. The kitten was slightly startled and stared up at him expectantly from his desk. He shrugged at the silver furred reminder of Nero. "I don't know." He sighed sadly and sat down where he stood. The kitty hopped down from the desk and walked slowly around him, nudging his elbow with its tiny, soft head.

Dante picked the kitten up, staring into its eyes before softly kissing the top of its head. He let it lay in his lap and go to sleep, trying to think of a way to get the kid back.

_**QUITE A WHILE LATER….**_

"Nero, it's been three days. You can't leave Dante hanging like this. He may seem like a tough asshole most of the time, but he takes the loss of his friends to heart. You at least need to go tell him you can't stay there any more." Trish sat on the couch, watching as Nero paced the short space of her apartment.

"But Trish, that's what I'm afraid of." Nero's hair was incredibly disheveled, as he kept running a hand through it nervously.

"What's that, Nero?

He glanced up at her but continued to pace. "That once I go back I won't be able to leave."

Trish shook her head and placed a hand on the center of his back, leading Nero to the front door. "Then maybe you're not supposed to leave." She shoved him out the door and into the midday light. About the same time of day as when he left three days ago.

Nero walked slowly up the front steps and knocked hesitantly on the front door. He waited. And waited. _'What's it been, five minutes?'_ He glanced at his watch, slightly nervous. _'Just go in.'_ He urged himself, turning the thick handle and pushing the door open. It was dark inside and musky, as if the place hadn't been opened up in a few days. _'Yeah, try three.'_ "Oh, shut it." Nero grumbled, letting the door shut softly. He stood at the edge of the cemented stairs and looked up. "Dante?" No one answered. "Maybe he's out on a mission…" The voice in his head let out a snort of disapproval. _'Not a chance in hell.'_

He walked up stairs, pausing at Dante's door. The kitten was sitting in front of it, pawing at the bottom and mewling softly. It looked up at him, wide blue eyes were watery. _'Oh god, Dante…'_ He pushed the door open and the kitten darted downstairs. His room was black as pitch and even with his enhanced eye sight, Nero could see nothing. He pulled open one of the draperies and nearly fainted when he saw Dante.

The elder hunter sat in the darkest corner of his room, legs crossed, and some sort of stuffed animal in his lap. "Dante…" He stepped closer, noticing the slayer's heavy beard and layer of grime. He was wearing the same clothes that Nero left him in. "Dante are you okay?" The half devil opened his eyes and he stared up at Nero as if the teen was a dream.

"I've been talking to dead rabbits," He held up the stuffed animal which was a bunny missing its head. "and feeding bleeding walls." Nero sat down in front of Dante, tossing the murdered stuffed animal to another corner. "I've done horrible things with salad tongs. It's really cut into my social life."

Nero narrowed his eyes and lifted Dante's chin, staring him in the eye. Dante's were bloodshot and half lidded. "It's okay, I'm back now." He seemed to snap back to life, mouth twisting in a hard line as he stood up and pulled Nero up by the collar of his shirt. "Look Dante, I'm really sorry but-"

"Don't apologize. I understand; it won't happen again and we'll pretend like it never did in the first place." Dante shoved him into the hall, not meeting his eyes. "Get your shit ready, we have a mission out of town in an hour." The door slammed shut and Nero stood, staring dumbly at the door.

"What just happened?" He asked himself, walking back to his room as Dante darted into the bathroom and turned the water on. _'I think you were just rejected because you left.' _Nero nodded and quickly changed his clothes, walking down stairs. "Yeah, I think so too."

**Okay, so they are having some un-marital problems that will be solved eventually. For now, I want to keep it kind of light, strange, and funny. If this gets too serious I'll have to shoot something. Review Review Review. Thanks my peeps**


	4. The lady with the gold nugget

FINALLY someone noticed my Monty Python references. Well, at least one of them. I'll throw in more since I love M.P. Maybe some Nosferatu or something weird and random. Love to keep your people on your toes. 

Chapter 4-The old woman with a gold nugget

Dante grunted as he reached the desk, tightening the buckles of his leather shirt. "Ready kid?"

Nero stood up and took a deep breath. "Dante I'm really sorry about what happened-"

Dante came forward and pressed his palm to Nero's mouth, effectively silencing him. "Look, there's nothing to talk about. We ain't a fucking couple and it's not going to happen. I get it, now let's go."

Nero pulled Dante back by the shoulder. "Hey, I don't think you understand."

"_Excuse_ me? _I_ don't understand? You are sorely mistaken. I understand that you can't make up your fucking mind, kid." Dante shoved him back and slid Rebellion behind him. "Now get your shit and let's go."

He had no reply. Dante was right; he had no idea what he wanted. Though he knew that in some form or another he wanted Dante. Was it love?

"We'll have to take the bike. Lucia snuck in and stole my car." Dante swung his leg over the bike and revved the engine. "What are you waiting for, get on." He said tightly, gripping the handle bars as Nero slid hesitantly in behind him. "Hang on." They tore out of the driveway, back tire spewing gravel in its wake. With out a sissy bar Nero was almost thrown off the bike. His arms worked reflexively and slid around Dante's torso, tightening himself to the elder's back. He felt Dante tense up, relaxing only slightly after a minute or two.

Nero closed his eyes, enjoying the moment even though Dante was angry with him. It was understandable…but that didn't mean he was okay with it. They sped up and Nero used the opportunity to spread his hands out, palms flat on the half demon's abs. Dante was incredibly defined and Nero was nearly salivating as he felt up the elder slayer with some difficulty through the thick leather. His body pressed itself closer, molding perfectly to Dante's back. Said man sat up straighter and tightened his hands on the grips, breathing getting quietly ragged.

Nero was suddenly tired and this seemed like the perfect place to sleep…even if it was on the back of a speeding motorcycle. His forehead rested on Dante's shoulder and his arms became a little looser, sliding lower until they lightly encircled his hips. "Kid!" He shouted back, nudging Nero lightly. "What the hell ya doin?!"

Nero put his chin beside the elder's for a moment, speaking directly into his ear while hot breath flowed over his neck. "I'm tired, Dante." Nero's forehead went back to the shoulder and his eyes closed.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

He was jostled awake as the bike came to a sudden stop. Dante grunted at Nero and climbed off the bike, turning around to adjust his belt. "They should be just through there." He nodded towards a thicket of woods, damp green light filtering through the trees.

Nero nodded and checked Blue Rose over. "I can smell them." He muttered, though Dante's scent was still in his nose. He started down the path before Dante, unable to look at the elder with out feeling shame.

"Don't move too far ahead of me. I can't save your ass if I can't get to you." Dante grunted, slicing tree limbs out of his way. He watched Nero move, muscles taught under the heavy coat. _'If only I hadn't fucking kissed him…' _Scowling at himself, Dante stepped up beside the teen and glanced up at the sky. "Where did those come from?"

Nero looked straight up, taking surprising notice of the ominous clouds, as dark as shadows and as threatening as death. Rain was soon to come. "Let's get this over with before it rains."

Dante nodded in agreement, letting Nero walk ahead of him a little more. He watched the young slayer step into a large clearing, noting how his nose lifted in the air; no doubt he could smell the demons as well. There was a familiar statue to the far side. _'Is that a div-'_

The scent became suddenly strong, and Dante pulled out Ebony as he spun around. The marionette attacked him from behind, pinning him to the ground. "Dante!" He heard the kid scream and struggled to pull his arm up and put a bullet in the damned demon. Its head was lopped off, falling just past Dante's shoulder. He stared up and over the ashing body to Nero, holding Red Queen.

He nodded and stood up. "Thanks kid."

Nero stepped back, swinging Red Queen around as he sliced through more of the patch-work demons. "Quit callin' me kid!"

Nero fought with the oncoming masses, looking up just in time to see a look of sheer horror spread across Dante's face. There he found the master of these minions, rising from the ground as thunder began to pound in his ear drums. Its tail was as thick as a log, jagged points embedded all the way down to the tip that was sharpened like a spear. Nero hacked through the last horde of demons and began to run towards the two.

He knew he couldn't make it in time. It was impossible, but if he could just try…

The demon master knocked Dante over with one swipe of its powerful head, making his weapons sprawl to the ground. The half demon was defenseless; not enough energy in his body to trigger. Nero ran faster, pumped his legs harder, there had to be something left in him. He dropped his weapons and tore out of the hoodie and jacket; Nero triggered.

His taloned claws were mere inches away from the serpentine demon as it whipped the thick tail back, and stabbed Dante through the heart. Nero watched in horror as the elder slayer screamed, pinned to the ground.

"No!" Nero landed on its back, claws digging in to the unprotected scales and earning a yelp of pain. The serpent fell to the ground under the weight of the young half demon. Nero used some of his last energy reserves and summoned Yamato; Dante deserved for the demon's life to end violently. Nero pulled his arms up, stabbing the demon viciously in the back. He slashed at its pale scales, finally jamming the blade straight down, through the back of its head.

Rain began to fall now washing away the dark demon blood and mixing it with dirt. The dead serpent turned an odd grey color, skin and bone dissolving into a thick slime before dissipating. Nero de-triggered and fell to his knees in near exhaustion. Dante wasn't moving, and he inched forward on hands and knees until he was close enough to the elder hunter to lay the pale head of silvery hair in his lap.

"Dante…" He croaked out, clutching the elder to him and brushing sopping wet hair out of his face. "Dante, you were wrong." Nero cried out, something shimmering gold in the corner of his eye but he took no notice. "I know exactly what I want." Something moved off to the side and Nero prayed for his own death; something as satirical as Romeo and Juliet, but not as ridiculous. "I want _you_, Dante!" Nero sobbed, feeling the rain mingle with his tears in the hair of his…companion. He couldn't dare to think the _"D"_ word… It would pain him too much. "I fucking _love_ you, old man…" Nero tightened his hold on the red leather coat and buried his face in Dante's neck as the shining figure approached slowly; he didn't look up. "You h-had to go and f-fucking…_die _on me…" The cold water wetted Nero to the bone but he hardly noticed.

"Son, you may want this." Nero recognized that voice and looked up in disbelief. The old woman held out a hand with a familiar orb in her palm.

"_You…"_ He stared at her for a moment, unable to move. "But, how…?"

She shook her head, the black umbrella keeping rain from falling on her. "Don't ask questions, accept my help." She pulled his hand up, placing the golden orb in it and walking away. She seemed to disappear into the sleeting rain, and Nero turned back to Dante.

"God I h-hope this works…" He cried again, pushing the orb into Dante's body. The wound readily accepted it, and the gap closed in ragged scars. He waited; nothing happened. "Fuck…" Nero sobbed, shoving himself off the soggy ground and slinging Dante up to be carried bridal style out of the Forrest. He got back to the bike, but the onslaught of rain made it impossible to drive. They needed shelter, even if just for an hour or so. Nero restrapped the weapons, too scared to see if Dante was breathing or not, and walked past the bike into the thicket of trees.

It felt like an eternity before Nero finally spotted a small hut. He could tell it was only a single room, and figured no one was there. The chimney was smokeless; the two windows were black as pitch, so he moved forward quickly and kicked in the door. The corners leaked water but a small cot next to the empty fireplace was dry. Nero knelt by the cot, placing Dante carefully in the center and turning away quickly. Semi damp firewood was in the corner and Nero used a small piece of flint and Red Queen to light a growing fire. Smoke poured from the chimney and the room began to warm. He stripped off the wet clothes, hanging them from the mantle.

He turned to Dante, noticing the white complexion and shadows under the closed eyes. The elder was sopping wet and Nero carefully removed the soaked clothing, covering the pale body with a thick woolen blanket. Nero sat on the floor in front of the fire in a pair of boxers, tear stains on his cheeks. He needed to check…to see if… He turned around and sighed, placing two fingers on the elder's neck. No pulse, no rise in chest as his lungs filled with air. Not a single movement from the man he loved. There was nothing. Nero bit his lip, pulling his hand away and curling it into a fist; he turned back towards the fireplace and brought his knees up, face buried in them. Nero began to cry softly, clutching the still damp red coat to his face.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

His head throbbed, his chest ached with every fucking breath that his lungs allowed, he was naked save for a pair of semi-damp boxers…but the worst part was the quiet sobbing he could hear. He could only guess who it belonged to and tried to turn his head, but a sharp throb stopped him from moving at all. Even trying to let out a soft moan of pain was out of the question.

"Dante…" He heard his whispered name and used all of his strength to open his eyes and look to the right. He saw the young kid sitting cross-legged and half naked on the floor. Was that his leather jacket? Yes, yes it was. The teen was clutching it to his chest and cried quietly into it. It pained Dante, what was he crying for?

He struggled to remember the fight, though it made his brain hurt. "Dante," A sniffle from the young slayer.

_Marionettes dancing sloppily towards them…_

"Dante…you can't do this to me. Not now," Dante grimaced as he struggled to find his voice; the kid began to cry again.

_A tall serpent, slinking silently from the ground…_

"Not after what happened at Fortuna." He wanted to scream in pain as his left arm sluggishly pushed the thick blanket down, but his throat was as dry as parchment. "You're the reason I left, you know that you stupid old man?"

_The tail was practically barbed wire…_

Dante paused a moment when he heard that, straining to sit up. "I fucking said your _name_ in my goddamn _sleep_!" He gave out a heartbroken sob.

_Its stung all the way through, cracking ribs and tearing skin open…_

That's it! Dante remembered everything now. How long had he been dead for? He had no idea but it was pissing rain outside and no light was coming through the windows. Only the lull of the fire that he assumed the kid had made.

Dante pulled himself to the edge of the cot, and promptly fell off.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"I fucking said your _name_ in my goddamn _sleep_!" Nero began to sob uncontrollably into the red leather that smelled heavily of Dante. He wanted it to stop hurting, to stop crying…but he doubted it ever would. As long as he was alive…

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

There was a loud thud and a barely audible groan, causing Nero to spin around to the left. He dropped the jacket to the floor and his eyes widened at the sight before him. Dante hung half way off the tiny cot, blanket pushed to his waist and eyes half lidded and red as he stared at the teen.

"Oh my god." Nero crawled forward, pushing Dante back onto the bed and pulling the blanket over his chest. "Dante…" Nero's hands trembled as they ghosted over the elder's face, pushing dry hair off his forehead and touching softly at the pale lips. "You were…I thought…" Fresh tears pooled at the corners of Nero's icy blue orbs as he gazed down upon the weak form. He lurched forward and wrapped both arms securely around Dante's wide shoulders. Nero buried his face in the elder slayer's neck and his hands found purchase on the scarred skin.

Dante winced in pain as the kid's arms wrapped tightly around his shoulders and grabbed at his back. He felt Nero breakdown, streaming tears dampening his neck as he sobbed. Dante grimaced silently as he summoned up just enough strength to wrap his own arms loosely around Nero's jerking form. They stayed like that for several minutes, Dante still exhausted but his strength was slowly coming back. He closed his eyes against the warm flesh of Nero's shoulder.

Eventually the kid began to move, sitting back on his haunches and swiping stray tears from his face. Dante stared at him; unsure of what he was supposed to be doing as the kid openly gawked. Nero seemed to shake himself and rubbed at his nose. "It worked then." He muttered more to himself than Dante and pulled the cot closer to the fire.

The elder grabbed Nero's wrist and pulled him closer, placing a hand at the side of the kid's head and brought him close. "N-nero…" He gasped, sandpaper gripped the inside of his throat. "Wa…" He struggled, feeling as though a bleeding ulcer were occupying the space just behind his windpipe. "Water." Nero nodded quickly and brought over a large tin pot filled with boiled water.

"Sorry, it's not very cold." He held it over Dante's mouth and slowly poured, waiting until the elder had sufficiently swallowed and waved the pot away. It was luke warm and felt like a small piece of heaven sliding down his throat.

Finally, he felt he could speak. "What worked?" He croaked out, feeling his vocal cords loosen up.

"The gold orb…" Dante felt his eye brow level slightly as he waited for further explanation. "There was this old woman that showed up with one." He shook his head in disbelief at himself and stared into the fire. Dante saw unshed tears in the shining blue eyes and wanted the kid to crawl under the blanket with him and cry onto his shoulder; let everything out like he needed to. "I saw her before, when I left a few days ago..." He turned back to Dante, a new look on the youthful face that made Nero look wiser than his years.

He watched as Dante nodded slightly and pulled back part of the blanket, gesturing for Nero to crawl under. Some what hesitantly, the teen moved him self forward and slid his long legs under the wool. Dante's skin was heated and he felt inclined to wrap his body around the elder, but refrained. Now what?

As Nero slid under the blanket Dante felt a small shiver run down his spine. The teen was incredibly hesitant but climbed in the cot with him none the less. He lowered the blanket and wrapped his legs around Nero's, pulling them together. Dante wasn't going to resist anymore…that is, if the kid would have him…

"Nero," Their eyes met and he smiled slightly, voice returning. "Tell me if you don't want me now, other wise-"

He was surprised when the teen snaked his hand up behind Dante's head and into his hair, pushing their lips together urgently. Dante sighed into his lips and his arms wrapped around the younger's slim waist. After a moment, they softly broke apart and panted lightly together; bare chests moving in rhythm, lips whetted.

"So I guess you do?" Dante asked with a smile, brushing hair from the younger's sparkling orbs.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Oh Dante…" He grinned softly and sighed, resting his head on the rough pillow. "Of course I do, I always have. I-" He hesitated. _'Come on, you can do this…'_ The voice in his head was back at possibly the worst moment. _'Tell him, Nero. Tell Dante you love him.'_ He bit his lip and swallowed the lump that had built up in his throat.

X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X

**So this one was a little sappy and kinda serious but the next one will get back to the regular weird jokes with coconuts and such. Is the voice of the story the same as a whole? I want feedback for this, so let me know if it starts to sound off any where. Review! Chapter 5 is done so I'll post it soon, just give me some reviews!!! Thanks people.**


	5. Love Planet

"**Oh Dante…" He grinned softly and sighed, resting his head on the rough pillow. "Of course I do, I always have. I-" He hesitated. **_**'Come on, you can do this…'**_** The voice in his head was back at possibly the worst moment. **_**'Tell him, Nero. Tell Dante you love him.'**_** He bit his lip and swallowed the lump that had built up in his throat. **

Chapter 5-Love Planet

"I guess she was there in just the nick of time. You were in great peril…not like you didn't die." He said the last part softly and Dante leveled his eye brow again.

"I don't think I was."

"Yes you were. You were in terrible peril." Nero countered, pulling back slightly.

Dante scowled at him and tried to push the blanket off. "Look, let me go back there and face the peril."

Nero shook his head and held the weakened elder down easily with his bringer. "No, it's too perilous."

"It's my duty as a demon slayer to sample as much peril as I can."

"No, you've got to rest."

He huffed, "Can't I have just a little bit of peril?" Dante whined.

"No, it's unhealthy."

"I bet you're gay." Dante giggled softly as Nero's eyes narrowed slightly.

"Am not."

"Why'd you kiss me?"

Nero thought for a moment before answering with a smile on his lips. "To shut you up." Dante rolled his eyes and settled into the pillow.

"And why are you all wrapped around me right now, hn?" Nero blushed slightly, a small inkling that the little voice in his head would be chiming in soon.

"You're warm, and I-" Nero stopped again, unable to mutter the other two little words.

Dante stared at him, hands clenching at the warm flesh of the younger's slim hips. "You what?"

'_Do it Nero, just fucking do it!'_ "I have to get more water." He chickened out, and reluctantly pushed him self of the tiny cot where Dante lay warm and inviting. The bucket was set under a drip in the corner of the room, catching a steady stream of rain water. He picked it up off the floor and hung it over the fire, listening to it begin to boil and pop. Nero was crouched in front of the fire, hair hanging loosely over his face.

Two long arms wrapped themselves around his waist as he stood up, pulling his back flush against a chest that moved rhythmically. Dante's chin rested on Nero's shoulder and hot air flowed across his collar bone and chest. "That damn orb gave me a scar." He murmured and Nero felt the arms tighten even more. He turned, facing the elder and pulled away enough to move his hand between them.

His fingers lightly touched the star shaped scar and Nero lowered his head to it, kissing the slightly pink skin. _'Now is the perfect moment to tell him. He isn't talking, and he's feeling vulnerable. So fucking say it!'_ Nero gritted his teeth and closed his eyes defiantly against the voice.

"Nero, look at me." Reluctantly the teen opened his eyes and found that Dante was grimacing slightly. "Tell me what you're thinking. I know that face, you're arguing with yourself again." He felt him self blush but Dante said nothing about his reddened cheeks. "Please, I want to know." Nero had never heard the elder plead for anything.

He sighed and blinked slowly, bringing his human hand up to run over Dante's warm lips. "I-" _'Do it kid, tell him or I won't leave you alone tonight.' _That was all the encouragement Nero needed. He didn't want to deal with that creepy voice all night long. "I love you, Dante. I have for a long time."

Dante stared back, his face an emotionless mask as he blinked. "You said my name in your sleep and got kicked out of Fortuna for it." He nodded as if it made sense, and to them it did. "I loved you since you first tried to kill me. The fact you came so close was what did it." The kid smiled in relief and turned quickly to pull the pot off the hook. "Let's lay down, I'm exhausted." He let Dante lead him to the tiny cot, and lay down on the elder's chest. His face buried itself in the warm neck and he sighed softly. "Night kid."

Nero rolled his eyes but let it slide…for now. "Good night…ass pirate."

Dante let out a small snort. "Way to ruin the moment, cock smoker." Nero smiled and kissed the star shaped scar before letting his eyes drift closed.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The only sound was the soft crackling of the fire and an occasional snore from the young man on his chest. Dante glanced down at the sleeping figure and ran his fingers through the thick, silvery hair so much like his own. Maybe he was conceited, so what? Even if he did find the boy attractive because they were so much alike, no one had to know. He switched positions and hovered over the boy for a moment before climbing out of the tiny cot. With a snort of disapproval, he noticed the prominent morning wood and wondered if Nero would be so kind as to help him get rid of it.

Even though the fire warmed the room, the outside air was cold enough to create frost on the window. It had stopped raining some time last night and Dante thought about going home. _'What's going to happen when we get back? Two days ago I never would've had the nerve to do something like that…'_ He thought, hands on his hips as he stared out at the dull grey forrest.

"Mmmnomm…Dante…"The teen muttered his name and rolled to one side, cracking an eye open. "Come back."

Dante shook his head slightly. "I was just thinking about some stuff."

"Don't let your mind wander like that; it's far too small to be let out on its own."

Dante smiled, that was a good one. "Fine then, you can just walk your scrawny ass back home."

Nero seemed to raise an eyebrow slightly and lifted the blanket as an invitation. "You were saying?"

"I was saying, before I was so rudely interrupted, that I think I've grown a lot since yesterday…you know, considering the circumstances." Dante stalked back over to Nero and sat down on the tiny edge, running his fingers through the teen's hair.

"As much as I appreciate that thought, a hard-on doesn't count as personal growth."

Dante gave a snort and put his arms on either side of the young slayer, leaning down to hover over him. "Speaking of which…" His head bent and their lips met softly, Nero's Bringer curled into Dante's hair as his tongue danced lightly on the elder's bottom lip. He pulled away and stared down at the glorious being with pink lips. "Want to help me get rid of it?"

Nero smiled sheepishly and Dante rose an eyebrow at him. The kid stood up and Dante sighed, internally chastising himself for being so forward…until Nero pushed him on to his back, tossed the blanket to the floor and straddled Dante's waist.

The elder gave a pleasured grunt of surprise as Nero ran his clawed hand over the scarred skin of his chest. His hands moved of their own accord up to the sides of Nero's face, bringing the younger down for a somewhat rougher kiss. His tongue pushed through those pink lips and explored the teen's moist cavern; it reminded him of candy. They battled a moment, Nero's hips grinding roughly against his own making Dante painfully hard.

The teen pulled away, lips slightly swollen and red as he panted. Nero sat up and pulled Dante's black boxers down, throwing them off the elder's legs and onto the floor.

Admitting it only to himself, Nero had no idea where to go from here. Here _he_ was, there_ it_ was…practically staring him down. He glanced back up to the elder who grinned back and folded his arms up behind his head. "You scared of the one eyed yogurt thrower?" Dante asked with a cocky smile.

Nero glared back and refused to let Dante show him up. He gripped the elder's hips and in one foul swoop, took_ it_ into his mouth. His companion let out a surprised gasp and Nero felt hands tug at his hair, pulling his mouth down. He began to bob his head, trying to remember the very few blow jobs he had gotten from Kyrie, and anything she did that made him cum.

Pulling back, Nero cupped Dante's balls and massaged them gently while his tongue swirled around the tip. He felt Dante shiver and nails dug into his scalp. Nero let out a small hum which earned another grunt from Dante. His head moved up and down in rhythm with his hand and he soon tasted pre-cum as Dante began to pant heavily. The elder flexed his hips, trying to bring himself even closer but the teen held him down and continued the slowly torturous pace. "Ung, Nero…please."

The young slayer quickened his pace and squeezed tightly as Dante let out a short cry and bit his lip to stifle the moan. They would have to work on that. A hot jet of salty cum coated Nero's tongue and cheek. He balked at it for a moment, but forced it down his throat since hawking into the corner wouldn't be very sexy. Dante in haled shakily as Nero softly stroked him, chin resting on the elder's toned stomach. "It's times like this I feel like I could go again." He smiled down, a thin sheen of sweat on his forehead.

Nero crawled up the thickly muscled body and placed a slow kiss on Dante's lips. "Let's get out of here." He stood up and stretched, liking the way Dante's eyes darkened and drifted over his lean body. Lust lurked in the blue orbs and Nero felt the hairs on the back of his neck stand up in anticipation. He turned away and pulled on the now dry jeans, zipped his hoodie up and tugged the long trench on. His boots were still damp but Nero hardly noticed, checking the buckles as the fire began to die out. Dante was mostly dressed now but held his leather shirt instead of buckling it back on.

Nero raised an eyebrow at him and pulled the rickety door open. Dante shrugged, "Thought you might like it." The teen rolled his eyes and led the way back to the motorcycle, sliding on behind Dante. His arms wrapped around the elder's torso and he had to admit that he did enjoy the feel of Dante's bare skin beneath his finger tips.

As they sped along the darkened road beneath the canopy of deep trees, Nero let his cheek rest against Dante's shoulder blade. His hands spread out, palms flat against the mostly smooth flesh of the elder's abs, once in a while he would pass over a scar that only made Dante more appealing. The speed kicked up on the bike and they flew over the mountains, down into the familiar streets and into the deep graveled driveway.

The temporary white tarp hanging over the front of the shop waved gently in the slight wind. Nero groaned as they climbed off the bike, "I have to fix that before it rains again or we're going to be flooded."

Dante nodded in agreement and tossed his guns inside. "You fix it today and I'll take you out tonight." He winked, and sauntered inside. He needed a shower, needed to clear his head and figure out where to go from here. The door closed a moment later as Nero stepped in and shrugged out of his long jacket and hoodie. Dante remembered Trish's words from a long time ago…_"Don't dip your pen in the company ink." _He turned to Nero and smiled, kissing his cheek. "I'm really glad I dipped in your ink." He then walked up stairs and dropped his clothing to the floor.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Nero stood in the center of the living room, slightly confused by Dante's words. _'What the hell does that mean?' _The voice was back and he couldn't help but growl as he wrapped gauze around his bringer. The sun was hidden behind dense, grey clouds and it was slightly windy. His silvery hair blew around his head as he crawled up the ladder and began pounding nails into the frame, finally getting the glass set.

From his position under the window, Nero could hear the water turn on. Dante must have left the door cracked; he could hear clothing drop to the floor and he stopped pounding, slipping the hammer into his belt. Nero pushed himself flat against the wall, pushing up on his toes to grab the ledge of Dante's open window. He heard a soft moan and his eyes widened a bit as he scrambled to pull himself up. Nero hooked his forearms over the ledge and rested his chin on the backs of his hands. He saw across the room, through the open bedroom door, and into the bathroom.

He watched as Dante leant against the shower wall, letting warm water pour over his naked chest… Nero let out a soft moan of his own and his hands turned to fists. Dante's hands slid over his abs and his grabbed the hardened length, beginning to-

"Gah!" The ladder tipped over, falling two stories onto the grass and Nero let out a yelp of surprise as he was now suspended on the window sill. Dante's head shot up, and he stared straight across the hall where his eyes met Nero's, and grinned. The teen growled in embarrassment and let go of the wall, kicking off with his feet as he feel and back flipped, landing lightly on one knee.

He heard Dante's barking laugh from the second floor and cursed himself for getting caught; this he would never live down.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Four hours, nine broken hammers, one busted nose and a fresh wall later, Nero was done and sitting in the living room eating cold pizza with Dante. "Ya know, you really didn't have to punch me." The elder said through a mouth full of pizza as he touched his nose again. It was healed now, but still slightly tender.

Nero raised an eyebrow and kicked at the elder's leg with his boot. "What was I supposed to do? You came at my ladder with a fucking sledge. Not to mention your IQ is probably the same as said tool."

Dante thought about that for a moment, opening and closing his mouth as if he were talking though no sound came out. "What?"

"Exactly." Nero finished off the last piece and let out aloud belch, kicking his feet up on the table. "So, what are we doing tonight?" He asked, eyes shifting to the right as he stared at Dante.

The elder shrugged and cracked his neck from side to side. "I was thinking…" He glanced up at Nero and grinned, "Love Planet?"

The teen rolled his eyes and ran a hand over his face. "Ugh, seriously Dante?"

"Why not?"

"Because," He thought for a moment, and decided he didn't want to admit he was jealous of all the attention Dante got there. "Never mind, let's go." He slid on an elbow length leather glove underneath his hoodie, deciding against the sling. They walked side by side down the darkening street, Nero fighting the urge to slip his hand into Dante's palm.

"Ah, here we are." The elder grinned and pushed open the door below the blinking pink sign. It was dark inside and Nero's nose wrinkled from the wall of disgusting smells. Sweat, booze, and sex impaled itself on his brain and he wanted to leave immediately.

"I think we should go." He turned to Dante…well, turned to where Dante was supposed to be. Nero scanned the immediate area and found that the elder had already abandoned him and sat at a small round table near the large stage. The teen snorted in disgust and took up a stool at the bar. "Jack and coke please." The bar tender raised an eyebrow but said nothing and slid a tumbler across the polished top. He sat there for a moment, staring into the amber liquid, then downed it and wiped his mouth with the back of his human hand. "Another."

The woman nodded and turned away, Nero felt a presence to his left but didn't turn. "I'll have a Royal Fuck; keep the pineapple juice." The voice was low, _definitely not_ Dante, with a tremor of sex. Nero glanced up from the corner of his eye at the mysterious figure.

The man's dark hair was just below his jaw, possibly brown or black. He was clean shaven save for a thin goatee and had steel grey eyes. He wore a brown vest over a white, long sleeved shirt, open past the collar bone. Nero could see a black belt on dark brown jeans, but other than that he was nearly blind in the dark.

The man took his drink, downing the shot before signaling for another. Nero took a quick look over his shoulder and wished he hadn't. Dante was at the stage, holding a wad of money between his teeth as a scantily clad woman shimmied her way over. The teen snorted with obvious disgust and slugged back another whiskey. "Not such a fan of the dancing girls?" The man beside him was speaking; a thick Spanish accent was obvious in his sensual voice.

Nero shook his head, "By the looks of it, neither are you." No one else sat at the bar, the rest of the men were scattered about with random girls hanging off of them.

The guy smiled and held out a hand. "I am Luis, my brother dragged me down here for a 'guy's night out'. His idea, obviously." Nero took his hand, noticing two silver rings on the fore and middle finger.

"I'm Nero. My…" He searched for the right word, but couldn't think of any for Dante. What were they? "My friend took me out, though I didn't think we'd wind up in this shit hole again."

Luis laughed softly and shook hair out of his eyes. "Well then, I suppose we will have to entertain each other while they are off." Nero felt a shiver run down his spine at the way Luis said it. _'Hey, this guy is pretty hot.' _Nero growled to the voice, but smiled at Luis.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Dante leaned back in his chair as the girl circled the stage and left, he waited for the next one to come up. "Hey Nero, what do you think-" _'Where is he?'_ Dante had yet to notice that the teen wasn't with him, and scanned the room. He found the long bar and growled deeply, watching at the Hispanic man touched Nero's shoulder and spoke too close. Nero's head lulled back and he laughed deeply, cheeks turning a delicious cherry red. Dante's eyes narrowed, _'Who the fuck is __**that**__?' _

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Nero held a hand over his mouth, trying to suppress a laugh while swallowing the hard liquor as he listened to Luis talk. "So he rips the duct tape off my mouth, and I ask him if he has any gum!" Nero burst out in a fit of laughter, trying to keep it quiet. "And while I am sitting on the floor, a tall bald man with a huge beard comes in. Leon charges him and tries to kick him in the stomach, and what do you think happens?" Nero smiled and shook his head, fingering the cold glass in his hand. "The damn giant flips him over into a table! Some how we are knocked out and I wake up sitting on some dirt floor, cuffed back to back with this guy!" For a split second, Nero's brain wanders to a picture of Luis chained up to a bed, but he scolds himself and thinks of Dante. "A villager comes barging in, infected with Las Plagas, so I bolted as soon as those damn cuffs were cut off." Luis took a swallow and slid the empty glass across the counter. "I have no idea what happened after that."

Nero grinned and shook his head in disbelief. "That's definitely crazy. Were you a ladies' man back home?" Nero asked with a curious glimmer in his eye.

Luis smiled and shook his head with a small laugh. "Not even close amigo. I don't favor the girls." Luis moved his hand up, stroking the back of Nero's human hand with soft fingers.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Dante watched in anger as the Hispanic man put his hand on Nero's and leaned in, whispering in his ear. Nero's eyes were wide and he bit his lip, but nodded at what ever the guy said. They spoke quietly, Dante seeing the Hispanic man pull a pen out of his pocket and write something on Nero's human palm. They smiled and nodded at each other as another Hispanic man began walking towards them. The guy with Nero put a hand on Nero's thigh, squeezed it, then walked out the door with the second man.

He stood up and the chair he had been on toppled over backwards. Something ran down his chin and Dante wiped it away, glancing at a red stain on his hand. His fingers ran over his bottom lip, realizing he bit it so hard be had begun to bleed. Wiping it off on his pants, Dante strode quickly over to Nero and sidled up next to him, arms crossed.

"Forget something Luis?" Nero asked with a smile as he turned towards Dante. His smile quickly faded as he stared into the ice blue eyes. "Oh, it's you." He turned back to the bar and waved the girl over. "Absolute Royal Fuck, no pineapple." She nodded and slid a drink to him that Dante didn't recognize.

"Who the hell was that?" The toe of Dante's boot clicked impatiently on the hardwood floor. Nero shrugged and didn't look at the elder. "_Nero_," He grabbed the teen's shoulder and turned him around on the bar stool. "Who _was_ that guy?"

Finally, their eyes met and Nero glared at Dante. "I'm surprised you even noticed I was still here, what with all the fucking little sluts you were hanging off of." He pushed off the stool, stumbling over his own feet before righting him self. Nero put a hand into his jacket, whipping it back out and pointing the glimmering object at Dante. "Damnit," He cursed. "Has anyone seen my bigger knife?"

Dante took the object and tossed it onto the counter along with a roll of bills. "Nero that's not a knife, that's a spoon."

The teen smiled drunkenly and stumbled out the door. "Ah! I see you've played knifey/spooney before!" He let out a short laugh before remembering who he was with. "Get off me," He grumbled, pulling his jacket up and shrugging out of Dante's grip. The elder shot his hand out and grasped Nero's elbow. "I said get offa me!" He jerked away and slipped, falling off the curb and slamming his head into the pavement. "Ow…" He murmured, rolling on to his back as his vision blurred slightly.

Dante leant over him and shook his head, slinging the teen over his shoulder as he strolled slowly down the street. "I'm taking you home, and we will talk about this tomorrow." Nero struggled softly, but went limp and let him self fall asleep.

**So Nero is a little drunk and a little flirty…just not with Dante. What do you think will happen next? I bet NO ONE can guess. If you send a review with at least two or three sentences of what might happen then I'll send you a long excerpt before I post the story. Thanks guys!!! Remember, constructive reviews are FANTASTIC. Thank you for mentioning my line breaks **bitbyboth. **I'm working on them, I swear!!! ******

**And I love **SirenaLoreley's **suggestion, it will be in the next chapter. Thanks guys!**


	6. A Jealous Sharpie

_**Dante leant over him and shook his head, slinging the teen over his shoulder as he strolled slowly down the street. "I'm taking you home, and we will talk about this tomorrow." Nero struggled softly, but went limp and let him self fall asleep.**_

Chapter 6-A Jealous Sharpie

"I'm gonna kill the _fuck_ out of you! I hope you enjoyed these last seventeen minutes of your life." Nero seethed as Dante skirted around the room. "What the hell is wrong with you?!"

Dante smiled sheepishly and pressed his back to the door as far away from the teen as possible. He shrugged, "I thought you wouldn't mind-"

Nero picked up a closed can of beer and chucked it at Dante's head. The elder dodged as it splattered the wood frame and burst open; beer migrating into his hair and eyes. "Thought I wouldn't _mind_?! YOU WROTE YOUR NAME IN SHARPIE ON MY DICK! What the hell's the matter with you, Dante?!" Nero paced angrily around the couch, keeping Dante in his peripheral vision. He had been unable to rub the black marker off; nothing was working and permanent seemed to be the perfect way to describe the evil pen. His cock was now sore and rubbed raw, but Dante's name was as prominent as ever in thick black strokes. "You threw me on the bed while I was passed out _drunk_, and wrote your fucking_ name_ on my _dick_. You think there is nothing wrong with that? What else did you do to me while I was sleeping, hn?"

Now Dante was getting angry, and when he is angry, he gets defensive. Dante pushed off the door and shook beer sodden hair out of his eyes. "Listen here, _punk_. I saw how that guy from last night was all over you and you didn't seem to be pushing him away. I don't want anyone, including you, getting ideas as to who you belong to. And as for last night, that was all I did. I'm not so low as to fuck someone who isn't even conscious. And trust me; if I did you would still feel it."

Nero's eye brow raised and he folded his arms. "Oh, so now I'm your property? And since when did we become a couple? I don't remember you ever saying anything about that."

Dante's shoulders visibly sagged and his eyes suddenly became tired. "Wow, I'm just flabbergasted that you would say things like that."

"I'm surprised you even _know_ a word like flabbergasted." Nero snapped. "And why are you complaining about me and Luis when you were pulling thongs off strippers with your teeth the whole fucking night?"

"Oh, so now he has a name. I suppose you got his phone number too." Nero held his left hand up, where 10 numbers were written in smudgy black pen…along with store hours. But the elder wasn't interested in anything else. Dante growled and threw his hands up in the air. "At least I wasn't planning on fucking them!"

Nero leant back on the desk, quickly tiring of the stupid fight. He just wanted to get the ink off his dick and go to sleep. "So let me get this straight; since I have his number on my hand then you assume I was going to fuck him? Is that right?" Dante shrugged defiantly and glared at the floor. "Well I have news for you, _Son of Sparda_; not everyone thinks like you. Luis happens to be a party planner and I was going to throw a fucking surprise party for you. Not gonna happen now seeing as I won't fucking be here!" Nero spun on heel and stormed from the room, slamming the door behind him and throwing his jacket across the room to the corner. Nero fell onto his bed, glaring at the ceiling as his heart beat frantically. "Well this is just fantastic." He growled, burying his face in a pillow. _'You kinda fucked that up kid.'_ Nero sighed at the voice and tightly shut his eyes.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"We're sure as hell fighting like a couple…" Dante grumbled as he paced the living room. The front door burst open, startling the half demon as he rubbed at the stubble on his jaw. "Oh good god…"

Trish grinned at Dante as she held the door open for Lucia. "Hey Dante." She let the door fall shut and dumped out a bag of food onto the desk. "Don't look at me like that! At least you guys weren't fucking on the couch."

He rolled his eyes and slumped down on said couch. "What are you guys doing here?"

"We came by to drop off dinner." Lucia answered from around her thick red braid. She glanced around the room, "Where is Nero?"

Dante sighed audibly and let his head fall back to the couch cushion. "He's sulking in his room."

"Hell Dante, what'd you do this time?" Trish demanded, blowing hair out of her face and putting her hands on her hips.

He glared at her and stood up, arms folded over his chest. "Why do you always assume it's my fault?"

Lucia coughed out a laugh and hid her face from Dante's glare. "Because," Trish gripped his chin and stared at him hard. "No one means enough to Nero to make him lock himself up in his room."

He raised an eyebrow and Lucia excused herself to the kitchen. "What does that mean?"

"Jesus Dante…" She sighed and rolled her eyes, perching on the edge of the desk. "Even when Kyrie freaked and he was kicked out of Fortuna he was more worried about what you would think than her hating him. Sure, he came to us a little bummed out but ten minutes after stepping inside and us telling him we were sending him here he forgot all about Fortuna. He didn't love Kyrie so he didn't care what she thought of him. He loves you, Dante. Fix this, what ever it is you did." She hopped off the desk and began to walk towards the door.

"Wait, what about dinner? I thought you were going to make something."

Trish grinned and opened the door, speaking to him over her shoulder. "I brought raw stuff for _you_ to make into dinner; it'll help win Nero over." The door shut with a dull thud and he was left alone.

"Alright," He sighed, inspecting the bag. "We've got chicken, lime sauce, pasta and…what the fuck is this?" He held up a bottle of dark liquid and twisted the top off. Sniffing it, Dante wrinkled his nose and stared at the bottle labeled _'Sherry'_. "Hope this tastes better than it smells." He grunted, taking everything into the kitchen and putting it on the counter.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Nero had no idea how long he had been up stairs, lying on his cold and lonely bed, staring at the ceiling. A strange smell wafted under his door, and curiosity got the best of the silver haired half demon. He stood from the bed, toeing off his shoes to be as silent as possible as he crept to the closed door. Nero twisted the lock and cracked the door open just enough to poke his nose out. It smelled of boiled chicken and semi-raw pasta.

"What the fuck…" He pushed the door open more, popping his head out and glancing past the railing to the kitchen door where he could hear Dante talking to himself. Nero's eyebrow quirked and he let the door fall open, creeping out silently to the stairs and pausing before moving to the middle landing.

Dante's voice was clear now and Nero held his breath, listening to the elder mumble to him self. "Okay, how am I supposed to know that this shit is done?" He murmured softly, Nero crept past the stairs and pressed himself to the wall beside the kitchen door.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Dante scratched at his head, glaring into the pot of boiling water where the noodles danced. The second pot containing four pieces of chicken began to pop as pressure was released. "Ow! Fuck you, chicken!" He screeched as the chicken bubbled violently and splashed his now bare chest. He had removed his red cotton shirt and now used it as a towel tucked into his pants. "Little fucker." The half demon growled at the opaque fowl and took up a fork, stirring the noodles.

He plucked one out quickly and dropped it on the counter; he began to poke it with his forefinger. "I guess it's done…" Dante mumbled, taking out two plates and beginning to set dinner up.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Nero heard the elder plating food and decided it was time to go back up stairs. He turned from the kitchen, dashing to his room and closing the door again. "Okay, now I feel a little bad…"He sighed to him self, slinking down to the floor with his back against the wall. _'Don't feel bad, you were right.' _"Okay, you're really starting to piss me off." Nero rubbed at his face and sighed.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Dante carried the plates into the living room, placing them on the cluttered table with two glasses filled with _'Sherry'_. "Kid better fuckin appreciate this…" He began to saunter up the stairs, pausing every few steps to listen for noises from Nero's room. Nothing. He kept walking and stopped at the door, knocking softly. "Nero?" He pushed the door open to find Nero sitting on the floor to his left side. "Um…I made dinner."

The teen glanced up at him, forearms resting on his knees as he sighed and pushed himself off the floor. "Okay," He shoved past Dante and padded softly down the cold steps, taking a seat on the red leather couch. With out waiting for the elder, he cut into the chicken and held it in front of his face. "Uh, Dante," He said as the slayer sat beside him. "The chicken isn't done." Dante examined it, and sure as shit the center was bright pink and slightly bloody.

"Fuck." He sighed, throwing his own piece across the room and into the door. "Then try the noodles." Nero swirled his fork, taking in a thick lump and attempting to chew. Dante watched him carefully as the teen winced, forcing himself to swallow. Dante glared at the plate, "They aren't done are they?" Nero shook his head and took a large gulp of the stuff in his cup. He began to sputter and choke, sending the Sherry across the room. "Damnit!" The elder cursed, flipping the table over with a flick of his hand. "I was just trying to apologize for; you know…what I did…" Dante paced the room awkwardly, staring down the floor.

Nero stood behind Dante and wrapped his arms around the half demon's waist. "I understand why you did it." He said softly into the thickly muscled back that for some reason was bare. "I'm sorry too." Dante turned and pressed his lips tightly against the teens. It became heated, the elder pushing Nero up against a wall and grinding their hips together forcefully. Their mouths broke apart and Dante's lips slid down the alabaster column of flesh, nipping and sucking softly at the skin. Nero let out a soft moan and his hands gripped the thick, silvery hair, pushing his neck into the seductive mouth as his shirt was ripped in two.

Dante's hands moved slowly, too slowly for the teens taste, appreciatively rubbing the solid muscle and smooth skin. His abs retracted and tightened with the soft brushes of the elder's finger tips. His mouth followed, velvety tongue swirling around Nero's nipple and dipping into his navel. The young slayer moaned softly, curling his fingers tightly into Dante's thick hair.

They moved to the desk where Dante pinned the teen on his back and sucked at his neck, biting at the skin roughly. "You're mine now," He growled and bared his teeth, plunging them into Nero's neck and letting blood pool thickly into his mouth; property was just claimed. His hands slid to the pressed denim and his thumb flicked the button open, Nero growled and kicked the jeans off, black boxers falling swiftly to the floor. "Are you ready?" Dante asked, pausing his ministrations with the younger's stiff erection.

Nero panted softly, eyes half lidded as he ran his hands up and down his partner's chest. "Yes." He hissed, bending his knees and letting the heels rest on the edge of the desk. Their lips met softly this time as Dante reached around the side of his desk and pulled out a tube of lube.

"This is going to hurt." He stated, shimmying out of his own pants as his fingers prodded the younger's tight hole. One finger slid in and Nero gritted his teeth at the sensation; soon another was added and Dante scissored his fingers. "Just relax, bite me if you need to; I'll go slowly." He leant over the teen, Nero pressing his face into the crook of Dante's neck as the tip of his member met the kid's ass. He began to push forward, resistance meeting him and making it difficult. "Relax…" He murmured, kissing Nero's cheek. Nero focused on letting his muscles go and instead bit into Dante's shoulder. The elder pushed forward more until he was buried to the hilt inside of his young companion. "Do you want me to stop?"

Nero was surprised at how gentle Dante was being even though Trish had told him the elder slayer was only an asshole on the outside. "Stop now and you forfeit…" He panted softly and curled his calves around his lover's waist, pushing them further together. His mouth met Dante's skin again, where shoulder meets neck, he decided to mark his mate. Dante moved a little, stretching the young man's tight hole.

A single tear rolled down the side of his cheek as his teeth punctured skin and blood flowed into his mouth and over his lips. The elder pulled out nearly all the way, only to shove back in with a little more force and speed. This time, Nero felt him hit something deep inside and let out a throaty moan. Dante grinned to himself and pounded in again, hitting the same spot. The teen hummed as his lover picked up speed and hit his prostate with every thrust, his back beginning to arch of the desk as his eyes squeezed shut. "Faster, move…" He grunted, grabbing at Dante's shoulders as pre-cum leaked out and over the tip. He felt a firm hand tug on his erection, "Dante!" His scream was sufficient enough to make the elder lose it though he was trying to hold out. Nero felt hot seed coat his insides with out warning and he held his breath, cum spilling over his chest as the ministrations slowed and Dante panted.

Nero pulled him down, hands tangling in silver hair as they kissed. They stayed there for a moment as the room darkened further, Nero curling into the warm figure above him and closing his eyes. His body was tired, his mind was tired, but his heart was soaring and a soft smile graced his lips. The elder pulled back and sighed with a smile on his smooth lips. "You're dirty." He glanced between them at Nero's sticky abdomen and pulled himself out of the warmth. "C'mon kid, I'll give you a bath." Nero smirked and followed him to the bathroom, somewhat awkwardly with a slight limp.

"Hey! How long are you going to keep calling me kid?" Dante rubbed his chin and walked up the stairs.

"As long as you're younger than me."

Nero rolled his eyes and tugged the shower curtain back. "Perv…" He muttered, getting a swift slap to the ass.

"Damn straight."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Dante smirked to himself as he sat on the desk and watched as Nero tried to pull his boots on; struggling as he winced. "Need help kid?"

Nero shot a glare at him, grimacing when he tried to sit down. "Quit fucking calling me kid!"

The elder held back a laugh and raised his hands, palms forward. "Fine…are you sure you're up to the mission. I mean, in your condition-"A bullet whizzed past his head, slamming into the wall behind him and splintering the wood.

"I _don't_ have a condition." He snapped, adjusting the collar of his jacket and shoving Blue Rose back into its holster. "Let's go." They stepped out of the shop and Nero stared at the driveway. "Seriously? You still don't have your car?"

Dante shook his head and smirked, climbing on to the motorcycle; Nero hesitated. "You coming?"

Slowly, the teen swung his leg over the back of the bike and sat down gingerly, wincing slightly before leaning forward and resting against Dante's back. The bike's vibrations some how managed to quell the dull throb of his ass, but it was still there when they stopped at the end of a dirt road. A deep rock cave awaited them.

An angry growl resonated from the black pit followed by a hulking beast covered in thick fur and bared fangs. Smaller demons followed tiny tan things with large drills in the center of their mouths. The large one slashed its claws through its own chest, blood pooling at its feet. The blood began to curdle and thicken as points and claws appeared and delved out. Four Abyss demons appeared and Nero revved Red Queen. "Well, isn't this a nice welcoming party." Dante snorted, pulling Ebony and Ivory from their holsters on his lower back. The lesser demons pounced; drillers clung to the backs of the hunters and attempted to dig their angry fangs into the thick flesh. "Get off me asshole!" The elder shouted, throwing a driller into the air and shooting it to pieces.

Nero stumbled back and they darted to a corner. "Wish I could just take a grenade to these fuckers." He panted and wiped sweat from his brow.

"I don't know about you, but I have an aversion to F.U.B.A.R." Dante grunted and readied his stance as more demons approached."

Nero quirked an eyebrow and momentarily forgot about their situation. "What's F.U.B.A.R.?"

"Fucked up beyond all recognition." He grunted, separated from the boy as a small herd of demons darted at him, pinning him to the ground until he shoved it off his stomach with a booted foot.

Nero was having his own battle and was unknowingly being herded towards the cave where the hulking beast waited. Dante noticed that the young man was getting further and further away and pulled Rebellion out, holstering his twin guns and slashing through the throngs of tiny demons. His thick sword slashed through the stomach of an abyss, earning a sickening cry as it dissipated. There were only two of the glowing red demons and they both lunged at him. Their talons slashed, scratching through the red leather and releasing a generous flow of blood.

He winced softly and tore angrily through their bodies, both taking many hits before they were down. Dante double jumped in the air and pulled out his guns, spinning rapidly towards the ground head first as bullets disintegrated into the small tan demons. He rolled across the ground and dived into the cave as the beast pulled Nero back with a yelp.

The dull glow of his arm was barely distinguishable as the teen was dragged further into the darkness, away from his lover. "Nero!" He screamed into the black abyss, becoming frantic as the soft yelps died away and he could no longer see the blue glow. He heard footsteps, coming quickly from behind. Dante turned, but only fast enough to see an object coming towards his head and bludgeon him. Blood poured over his eyes as he saw stars, then blackness and passed out.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Nero watched in horror as Dante was dragged into the large cavern and placed on an altar. He himself was tied to an ornate chair on the other side of the room with the furry beast as his guard. Dante was unconscious and though the gash on his head seemed to have healed the blood was still shiny and sticky over his face. He was bound with leather straps as the head demon entered from a stone staircase. Nero glanced nervously around the room as all but one of the demons moved quickly to the side and seeped into the walls.

The head demon was shapely and wore a strange leather shirt that stopped just below her breasts with straps going every which way. Thick black hair floated to her waist in curls and was held back with a golden band. Her skirt was decorated in gold and hung low on her hips, split open at both sides to reveal pale legs and intricate tattoos. Dante began to wake, pushing against the leather straps as Nero struggled to break his ties silently.

"Ahh, Son of Sparda…" She purred into his ear, hands on his chest as he hissed at her. "I have been waiting a long time for this." Her thick accent felt heavy in the room, as if weighing down his muscles and making him tired. "I am Nosferata, half demon, half vampire." She grinned evilly and in a flash, she was on top of Dante and straddling his hips. "Feel this pain, Son of Sparda. You deserve so much more." She hissed at him and leant forward, mouth open and hands pushing his face to the side.

Nero's eyes widened in realization. "No, Dante!" He screamed, triggering and breaking loose of the straps. The chair burst into splinters and his guard turned, an angry roar bellowing from its deep lungs. They lunged, Nero grabbing Red Queen from the floor and pouncing on the beast's shoulders. As the demon lumbered and fell to the floor, Nero noticed a strange tail of his own that hadn't been there before. He pushed the thought from his mind and darted quickly towards the altar where his lover lay defenseless.

Blood was being drained from his neck and into the vampiress' mouth who exchanged it with venom. Nero knocked her from the elder's neck and landed gracefully on her stomach, hissing like an angry cat before his clawed hand shifted down and broke through her ribcage. He pulled out her demented heart and crushed it. She withered quickly, uttering a curse under her breath and dissipating.

Dante screamed in pain as the venom entered his blood stream and began to change the DNA sequence of his body. Nero lifted him and slung the writhing man over his shoulder, dashing out of the cave into the deep pitted moonlight. _'This feels awfully familiar.'_ The voice in his head was sarcastic and slightly berating; Nero ordered it to shut up and kept jogging. The hunter over his shoulder squirmed and grabbed fistfuls of hair, tugging at it in pain. He began to black out again and felt his teeth turn sharp and deadly though he most certainly was not triggering…

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Okay, so I changed the vampire's name a little but Nosferatu is not attractive for a female. It won't be too intense in the next chapter, but it will definitely be interesting. Can't wait to post, so review por favor!!! **


	7. Caught in the Act

_**Dante screamed in pain as the venom entered his blood stream and began to change the DNA sequence of his body. Nero lifted him and slung the writhing man over his shoulder, dashing out of the cave into the deep pitted moonlight. 'This feels awfully familiar.' The voice in his head was sarcastic and slightly berating; Nero ordered it to shut up and kept jogging. The hunter over his shoulder squirmed and grabbed fistfuls of hair, tugging at it in pain. He began to black out again and felt his teeth turn sharp and deadly though he most certainly was not triggering…**_

Chapter 7-Caught in the Act

Dante was moaning in his sleep, though not in a pleasing way, and a thin sheet of sweat had appeared in his brow. Nero tried to keep an eye on him as he gathered firewood and rid them of their weapons. He sat beside the elder, pulling the head of silvery hair into his lap and stroking the face appreciatively. Dante curled into the fetal position and unconsciously clutched his stomach tightly. There was nothing Nero could do, and he knew it, and he berated himself for it.

He gently brushed the back of his hand along the sweaty forehead and began pulling the elder's excess clothing off as the hunter was extremely feverish. Dante was stripped to his silky red boxers and rested on the leather jacket Nero set down. His muscles seemed to be alive beneath the somewhat scarred skin, bubbling and writhing like rats in a pit. The worried teen bit his lip and poured a generous amount of cool stream water onto the elder hunter's chest.

His moaning and seizing seemed to quell for a moment and the tight muscles in his face relaxed. Nero leant against a thick oak tree, the head of his lover still in his lap as the young slayer struggled to stay awake. His eyelids drooped; Nero gripped Dante closer, his chin dropped to his chest and breathing slowed…

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The first sensation was cool wind on his face, hair whipping around his head and the smell of food. He flexed the muscles in his semi-numb legs and cracked an eye open, looking for the source of the scent. Dante sat in front of the fire, half dressed and poking at five small eggs set in a bed of maple leaves. "Dante?" Nero croaked, stretching his arms over his head and crawling closer to the warmth.

The devil hunter looked over the fire and gave a small smile, continuing to cook their "breakfast". "Thank you…for taking care of me." He said softly, not meeting the glowing blue eyes across from him. Nero moved beside him on the short log and brushed hair from the hunter's eyes, gasping softly and pulling away unintentionally. Dante looked up and quirked a concerned eyebrow. "What's wrong." Nero leant forward and studied his eyes carefully.

"You…your eyes…they're different…" Nero gazed in awe at the new orbs.

"What do you mean, _different_?"

The teen noticed that Dante's speech had changed subtly, almost a small lisp. He glanced down and saw protuberances from his top lip. _'Are those fangs?'_ The voice in his head mulled over the fangs and wandered what else had changed. "Um, they're not blue any more…" He trailed off, scared of what the elder's reaction was going to be.

He raised an eyebrow and braced his hands on his knees. "What color _are _they?"

Nero gulped. "White."

"Oh," Dante seemed to relax a bit and turned back to the fire. "Strange…" Nero felt the rising sun hit his back and watched as the morning rays lit up his companion's face. His skin was a papery pale and a blue ring encircled the white of his irises. Dante didn't flinch from the sunlight but his pupils shrunk to nearly nothing and the blue ring became darker.

"Aren't vampires supposed to burn up in natural light?" Nero asked, somewhat skeptical as he gingerly ran his fingers on the elder's shoulder.

He shrugged, "Probably has something to do with my demon side." Dante muttered and leant forward, shoving the eggs from the fire and blowing on his finger tips.

"Can you still eat pizza?" Dante hung his head at the question and Nero saw his shoulders begin to shake. The devil hunter looked up through the thick silver hair and Nero saw he was laughing quietly.

"God, I hope so kid."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Many hours later they sat in Dante's room. Well, Nero sat and Dante paced the roughed up hard wood floor, rubbing the stubble on his chin. "Have you found anything yet?" He asked, whining when his fang sliced through his bottom lip and blood spilled briefly onto his chin…again. He hadn't gotten used to them yet.

"Yes, in fact I've found the cure for every disease on the world and I just decided not to tell you." Nero snapped, sarcasm dripping heavily from his voice as he sighed and flipped through the thick book. "Look, if I find something you will be the first to know Dante." The elder nodded and scooped up a piece of pizza, which he found out he could still eat, much to his relief.

After a few minutes Dante finishes his third slice and kneels in front of Nero, hands on the teen's knees as he gazes over the front of the book. "Well, if I was bitten and the venom was injected then maybe if I'm bitten again another vampire can suck it out…right?" Nero glanced at him and leveled an eyebrow. "What do you think?"

Nero sighed and began reading again. "I think with your IQ you're unarmed, and still VERY dangerous." Dante scowled and stood to pace again. "Hey, hey I think I found something!" He pointed excitedly at the page and Dante pounced on the bed, reading over the teen's shoulder. The passage was written in thick black ink, red droplets decorated the page and a vampiress was in the right corner.

Dante skipped over the human to vampire, and straight to the demon interaction, eyes growing wide.

_A demon's reaction to the bite of a vampire is much different than that of a human. The demon will already have amazing physical abilities that will only be multiplied when venom is injected. The full demon will experience an increase in all senses and will become extremely violent where as the half demon will have an increase in all senses, but the libido will exceed expectations. No excessive violence will be desired but the half demon will feel an extreme need to find a mate if one has not already been claimed. _

_Once the mate is claimed officially the vampiric side of the half demon will want only to feed from them. The mate must be completely willing or the vampire side will reject the blood and the new vampire will die, bringing the rest of the half demon with it. It will not be unusual for the vampire to desire a mate of the same sex or to desire multiple partners before a mate is claimed. _

_There is no known cure after one is bitten by a vampire, be it full or half demon. The venom will immediately begin to alter the DNA sequence, permanently changing the body. Permanent fangs will grow to 1 ½ to 2 inches and will never shrink back; the iris will change color that usually corresponds with the aura of the being that was venomized. The eyes will be especially sensitive to the dark but remain ordinary in bright light .Claws will grow and recede as needed; the new vampire will have complete control over them._

_The half demon, when bitten, will have no negative reaction in natural sunlight but will give off a radiant glow in moonlight; the glow will correspond to the eyes. New muscle will develop, the physique becoming extremely healthy no matter what is consumed. Half demons will be able to eat human food but will need to drink blood in order to survive. Full demons will only be able to consume blood, and will strive for large amounts multiple times a day. _

The rest went on to talk about how full demons feed, and Dante stopped reading. He lay back on the bedand sighed as the book closed and was set aside. Nero lay beside him, propping his head up on one arm on his side as the other hand ran up and down the muscular chest. The book was right, Dante seemed even more chiseled than before, though it's not like he was at a loss for muscle. "What are you thinking?" He asked quietly, concerned about the older hunter.

"I'm thinking…that it will be a very long time before you top me." Dante said with a sly grin and showed his newly acquired fangs. Nero rolled his eyes and sat up, feeling a small shiver run down his spine at the though of those fangs against his skin.

"I'm serious Dante. You're life has changed completely, what are you going to do?" He felt the bed shift and Dante was leaning against his back, arms wrapped around his shoulders and the chin of his lover rested on his shoulder.

"Seriously then." His breath washed over Nero's neck, skin cold to the touch as their cheeks brushed lightly. "What can I do? She is dead and there is no cure. As long as you still love me… since I've claimed you then you would be my mate. But you would have to be willing to give yourself to me completely." Dante sagged against the teen's back and closed his eyes.

A few moments passed, Nero put his hands over the ones around his shoulders and leant into Dante. "Of course, how could I not love you?" The elder gave a sigh of relief and smiled softly. He pulled back and let his fangs grace the neck of his young lover, earning a shiver and a sigh. Nero turned around and kneeled on the bed in front of Dante, arms wrapping tightly around those broad shoulders as his eyes dilated with lust. "Let's make this official." He whispered voice husky with need.

Dante smiled and toppled over until he was pressing down on the young slayer, his body hard with lust. He took his time removing the multiple articles of clothing Nero wore. The blue under shirt was trying his patience and he growled, sliding a new claw out and shredding the offending item in two.

Nero grinned, "Anxious are we?" He rolled them over, straddling the elder's hips and running his hands over the thick abs.

Dante sighed, finally feeling the raw emotion of what happened today. He stopped what he was doing and simply stared into the deep blue of the younger's eyes. He was scared, Dante admitted that to himself. Sure Nero said he loved him now, but what about later? What about a day or a week or a month after they had lived like this and Dante was constantly feeding from the poor kid. What would he do then?

He bit his lower lip to keep it from trembling, hands resting on the chest of his lover. What about his own feelings? Would it change how he felt about the kid or anyone else? Dante didn't want this…Sure the new strength and senses would be fun, but what about the negative affects? No, he wanted none of this…

"Dante?" He was shaken out of his thoughts by Nero's concerned voice, though a worried smile was on his face. "I can only hope you're thinking about me so deeply." His hands were resting on Dante's hips, thumbs hooked through the belt loops.

Finally, he smiled. "Oh, jealous? And what if I'm not?"

Nero leant forward and ran his tongue around a pert nipple. "Then I'll have to work harder at this…" The elder smiled and let out a sigh, begging his mind to push away the worries and just _be_. Nero noticed the lack of enthusiasm and sat up. "What's going on? Is it me? Am I doing something wrong?"

Dante shook his head and sat up, the teen still in his lap and straddling his legs. "I'm just…" He struggled for a word that didn't make him seem like a pussy to the teen.

"Scared?" Nero offered, staring into the large white eyes with worry. Dante shrugged and looked away in shame. "I'll always be here, you know; if you were worried about that at all… I promise I won't leave, because then my cock would be shot off by Trish and I would be nearly useless to the world." At that Dante grinned up at him and some of his worry dissipated. "Let's not do this tonight," Nero climbed off Dante's lap, further undressing himself and the elder until they were as naked as the day they hatched.

Nero pulled Dante under the covers and curled against the elder slayer, heart beats rhythmic and slow. The elder allowed his lover to be the seme and closed his eyes as Nero whispered soft words in the dark and wrapped his lithe arms tightly around his chest. The teen's chest pressed comfortingly to his back and hot breath flowed over his neck. Dante felt safe, his worries began to melt away as his eyelids became heavy.

Nero hitched his leg over his lover's hip and pulled them together, his ass was grateful for the rest, but the rest of him missed the feeling of being dominated. But for one night, he could be tender and loving if his new vampiric companion needed it.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

She pushed the door open quietly, highly doubtful that Dante would be awake before three in the afternoon if he didn't have to be. The kid she was less sure about but after pausing in the doorway for a moment she was satisfied that no one was down stairs. Trish crept through the door and over to the desk, rifling around for the money that the white haired slayer owed her. About to leave, pockets full of thick bills, she paused as she passed the step.

"_Knock it off!"_ Came the faint voice of Nero and Trish was slightly alarmed. Maybe things yesterday hadn't gone as planned? She hurriedly, but quietly, dashed up the stairs and stopped before Dante's door. _"I said quit it, Dante."_ The teen sounded angry and Trish wondered what they could possibly be doing.

There was a faint rustle followed by a loud thud, and the elder slayer cursing foully. "Damn you, kid. Didn't we make a deal? Does that deal mean nothing to you?"

"Fine," The reply was a growl and there was more rustling; Trish was intrigued. Her hand found the knob and she turned it a fraction, pushing the door open just enough to glance into the room. Her eyes became wide and her mouth dropped open. The back of a camera on a tri-pod was the first thing to come into her line of sight; the next was Dante's gigantic bed where the two slayers…fornicated…to put it delicately. She gasped but couldn't look away as Dante bent the teen over the side of his bed and fucked him from the back, bending forward and sinking his…_fangs?_...into Nero's neck. "Ung…oh oh, right there. Ahhhh, Dante! Yes!" Nero was gasping for breath; head leant back into the elder's shoulder as cum began to leak onto the bed.

"You're so fucking tight." Dante grunted, plowing into him a few more times before he lost it as well and collapsed on top of his lover. "See…it wasn't….that bad…" He panted, kissing down Nero's shoulders and kneading the flesh of his hips.

Trish was blushing now and snuck away from the door, darting down the stairs. She was about to leave when she realized she hadn't closed the bedroom door. Dante may not be the brightest crayon in the box, but he would definitely notice something like that; and even if he didn't the kid would. Trish cursed herself and tried to hurry quietly back up the stairs, pausing at Dante's door again.

She reached out, hand just an inch away from tugging it closed, when the door swung open from the other side. "Trish?" Nero was confused at first and his eyebrows scrunched, hair a complete disaster and he was only half dressed; and his pants weren't even zipped up. "Trish…TRISH!" He shouted, face turning bright red in embarrassment and realization. "What the fuck are you doing here?! Scratch that, how _much_ did you _see_?"

"What's going on, kid?" Dante asked, stepping from the closet wearing only his boxers. "Oh, hey Trish." He nodded to her and continued past down the stairs. Nero and Trish stared after him as he paused mid stride in the middle of the cement steps and turned to face them. He looked sheepish and smiled softly. "Oh…so you saw that?" She nodded and swallowed hard; Dante smirked at her and turned away. "Turn you on, huh? I'm not surprised, the kid and I are pretty hot together." Nero glared at him and brushed past Trish and waltzed after Dante; they would have to pay Trish back…she just didn't know it yet.

"Um, I think I'll go now." She pushed her way out side and Dante could hear the engine rev as she pulled a donut out of his drive way.

"I'm never doing that again Dante." Nero growled as he sat on the counter watching the elder heat up pizza.

Dante grinned and leant between his legs, capturing the teen's hips in his calloused hands. "But you get to top me, so it's not that bad right?" He shrugged and looked away, determined not to give an answer. "Oh, so you're going to be _that_ way, hn?" Dante's hands slid up the teen's bare chest and he sighed heavily.

"Meeeeowwwwwww…" They glanced at the floor where a fuzzy white Little Dante gazed up and pawed at the human Dante's leg.

"I think he's hungry." Nero stated plainly, pushing the elder away and hopping off the counter. He popped a can open and sauntered out of the room, leaving the two alone.

As the cat pecked away happily at his meal, the human quirked an eyebrow and leant over the animal. "Does that actually taste good?" As if he understood the cat looked up and mewled softly, moving to the side and sitting on the linoleum floor. The slayer shrugged, getting on to his hands and knees to duck his head to the food can.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Nero was leaning against the wall, staring out the window when he heard an incredibly womanish shriek. "Oh god! What the fuck is _that_?!" He turned around to see Dante stumble out of the kitchen, wiping his tongue off on his palms.

"Dante, what the hell are you doing?"

The elder paused mid step and took a large gulp of beer. "That cat food is horrible."

Nero grinned at him. "That's because it's for CATS."

"B-but…" He gestured to the fuzzy white animal. "_He_ likes it."

"_He_ is a cat." They stood for a moment staring at each other…then the phone rang with a loud _BURRIIIIIIIING! _

Dante reached the phone first, slamming his fist into the desk that sent the piece flying up. He snatched it from the air and growled. "Devil May Cry, what can I do for you?" Nero watched as the elder rolled eyes and jotted down the information on his left hand. "Yeah sure…tomorrow by the latest…how much?" He glanced at Nero, mouth a loose "O". "Yes m'am." He dropped the phone into its cradle, "We have a mission, kid; and it pays well so get dressed and meet me outside."

With out a moment of hesitation, the young slayer darted up stairs and grabbed his clothing; throwing equipment into its appropriate places as he slid out the door. "When did this get here?" He asked, raising an eyebrow as Dante rolled the windows down in his classic Austen Heeley.

The elder shrugged at him and swung around so the passenger side door was left open as an invitation. "Who cares? I've got my car back and we don't have to drive nine hours on a motorcycle with no sissy bar." Nero nodded and climbed in, eyes widening as he comprehended the elder's words.

"Wait, what? Nine hours in the car?" He slumped back and inwardly groaned. It's not that he didn't like spending time with the older slayer, hell he_ loved_ it! But…he couldn't see how this would end up well.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Three hours later they pulled over at a diner since it was now close to seven at night and they hadn't eaten yet. Dante watched as Nero hid Blue Rose snuggly into his hip, holding the door open for his elder lover. "Age before beauty, Goat Cheese." He grinned and Dante gave him a rueful smile, shoving the kid hard in the chest and stalking inside. "Good God, is this hillbilly country or what?" He muttered as the waitress stalked up slowly. She popped a piece of gum and her beehive of hair stayed in one place atop her overly painted face.

Her dress was too short, shoes too clunky and cleavage too eager to greet them. "What can I do for ya folks?"

Dante cleared his throat and smiled eyes half lidded on purpose. "We'd like a corner booth darlin', think you could help us out with that?" He leant forward and she sighed, gum momentarily forgotten as she crooked a finger and led them away from the doorway.

"Was that really necessary?" Nero hissed in his ear, jabbing an elbow into the elder's rib cage. He shrugged and slid into one side of the booth, the kid across from him.

"Any thang I can get ya fellas?" She asked, popping her gum again and only looking at Dante.

Nero growled and cleared his throat loudly, becoming slightly jealous though he wouldn't admit it. "Water, now give a minute." He glared and she nodded, backing away and scurrying into the kitchen.

He heard the elder laugh across from him and crossed his arms defiantly over his chest. "Now sugar bear," The devil hunter leant forward and smiled, running his foot the length of Nero's calf. "What was that for?"

"As if you didn't know." He hissed back, kicking at the intruding appendage. "_Behave_!" He whispered loudly, drawing the attention of a few on lookers who casually turned around when he glared at them. Dante grinned at him mischievously and perched the toe of his booted foot on the seat across from him; between the young hunter's legs. Nero flinched a bit and scooted as far back as the crusty old seat would let him. "You're treading on thin ice." He said evenly through clenched teeth.

"Oh, no doubt about that; but let's see how far out I can go before I fall into the water." His foot inched forward and Nero began to sweat.

"Ya'll ready ta order?" She popped up at the least opportune moment and Dante took Nero's momentary lapse in consciousness to answer first.

"Do you have pizza?"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Alrighty, I'm sorry if this was a little late or short or seemed rushed but I wanted to post before I went to work for six hours and might not have any other time to post today. Hope you enjoyed it!!! Read and Review as always. 3 Prod 0**


	8. Shower Sex Surprise

"_**Oh, no doubt about that; but let's see how far out I can go before I fall into the water." His foot inched forward and Nero began to sweat.**_

"_**Ya'll ready ta order?" She popped up at the least opportune moment and Dante took Nero's momentary lapse in consciousness to answer first.**_

"_**Do you have pizza?"**_

Chapter 8-Shower Sex

An hour later they were back in the car and Nero was asleep; head resting against the window whilst his legs stretched out and his feet rested in Dante's lap. Said elder glanced at his young lover from the corner of his eye and his hand twitched from where it was resting on Nero's shin. "Nero…" He whispered, lifting his eyes from the road for a moment. The teen didn't move; Dante grinned and slid his hand a few inches higher onto his knee.

Nothing happened. _'Maybe I can get away with it this time…'_ He though silently, eyes trained on the road as his calloused palm slid up the younger's thigh and neared the zipper.

He felt a sharp _SLAP_ across the back of his hand and Nero growled, though he never opened his eyes. "_Not_ while you're driving." He curled into a ball with his left side to Dante. "Perverted old man…" Nero grumbled softly, tucking his head into his knees.

Dante gave him a flat look and put both hands back on the steering wheel. "Then can we pull over first?" That got the teen to crack one eye and give him the finger before going back to his previous non-caring position. _'Well if you won't give me any…'_ He slid his own hand from the wheel to his lap, slowly pulling the zipper down from his tight leather pants.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

He heard an odd sound…metal against metal? Yes, that was it. He listened for a moment and cracked one eye open, only to see Dante tugging his own pants open; obviously intent on giving him self a hand job. That part didn't irritate Nero in any way, it was the fact that they were _driving_. He barely trusted the elder behind the wheel of that damnable Mustang when he was stone sober and not distracted.

He brought his left leg out and kicked Dante in the side; _hard_. "Ow!" He jerked the wheel and put his hands back on it. "What the fuck was that for?" The elder growled, glancing in his rearview mirror.

"I said _not_ while you're driving." Nero was awake now and sat upright in his seat.

"Jesus Christ, you're such a little prude." He puckered his face and glanced at Nero, "Did the aliens forget to remove your anal probe before sending you back to Earth?" Nero glared and crossed his arms. "C'mon kid," The elder slid his arm around Nero's neck and pulled him closer. "I just want a little lovin' from you. When can I get some, hmm?"

Nero held back a shiver as the breath flowed over his exposed neck and part of his collarbone. He tugged away and pulled his jacket up tighter. "How about never, is never good for you?" Dante gave him a light scowl, trying desperately to stifle a yawn. The punk softened a bit and leant closer, placing his palm on Dante's forearm. "Want me to drive? You look really tired."

The elder shifted somewhat uncomfortably but if he could trust anyone with his baby it would be Nero. Besides, he _was _tired… "Sure kid." He slowed the car to a stop on the side of the barren and dark road, letting the seat belt retract as he pushed the door open. He met Nero at the front of the car and put an arm out to stop the teen as he tried to pass.

Nero raised an eyebrow at him, "What?"

Dante smiled and shook his head, unabashedly staring as the pale moonlight did magical things to his lover's soft skin and silvery hair. His arms wrapped easily around the slim waist and Dante moved his lips forward, pushing them against the teen's slowly. Nero hesitated, but let his arms slip around the elder's neck and into the surprisingly soft hair.

The kiss was slow and sweet, an odd feeling between the two lust-filled demon slayers. Dante pulled away and trailed his fangs down Nero's jaw, lapping gently at his neck. The teen shuddered, hands tightening in the grey locks. "Bite me." He sighed softly against the elder hunter's shoulder and groaned as he felt the sharp, new, fangs graze where his shoulder meets his neck.

"As you wish." Dante whispered into the tender flesh and sliced it open, blood seeping into his mouth as he gulped down the luscious nectar. After a moment, and remembering they were on the side of the road, he retracted his fangs and licked his lips clean. Nero sagged against him for a moment and pecked him on the lips, sliding into the driver's seat before revving the engine. "You feel okay?" The elder asked, raising an eyebrow as the teen let out a deep sigh and nodded.

"Yeah, you didn't take much."

He nodded and pushed his seat back until he was nearly flat on his back; feet propped up on the dash board so he was stretched out. "Love you…" He murmured softly, falling asleep much more quickly than he thought he would.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Nero rested his right arm along the window sill as his left lazily gripped the wheel. After twenty minutes of light snoring he glanced at the elder who was clearly asleep. _'That's odd,' _He thought, glancing back and forth between the man and the road. _'Guess he forgot to zip them back up.'_ Dante's black leather pants were s open, exposing a thin trail of hair and the top of his red silk boxers. _'Ignore him; these are just the things he'd want you to think…'_ The teen nodded once to himself and focused on the road, noticing that his eyes were becoming unfocused and blurry. "Shit." He mumbled, shaking his head to rid of the road hypnosis.

"…baing chood bitch…" The elder mumbled in the next seat and brought an arm over his eyes. Nero grinned and looked at him again; pants unsurprisingly unbuttoned and riding a _teensy_ bit lower than before. The younger slayer adjusted himself in his seat, trying desperately to peel his eyes away.

'_Damn Dante and his touchy-feely hands.'_ He growled in the back of his throat and his hands tightened on the steering wheel until they took on a stretched white color. _'Maybe just one little touch…' _His right hands snake outwards and hesitated just above the elder's lap. _'Should I or shouldn't I?'_ He thought a moment, smiling evilly. _'I should.'_ His devil hand delved into Dante's leather pants, gripping his crotch tightly and rolling his palm in a circle.

"What the fuck?!" Dante started awake, flinging his arm out to the side and successfully smashing it into the steel door frame. "Shit, that hurt! What the hell ya doin'?!" Nero had quickly retracted his hand, unsatisfied with the feel he got. Dante glared at him, fully awake now with arms crossed over his chest. "And you told me, _'Not while you're driving…'_ fucking hypocritical punk."

Nero smiled and gave him a half shrug. "I got bored." Dante rolled his eyes and pulled up the zipper on his pants…the semi-hard on making it difficult. "Hey, you said there was a hotel we could stay at, right? Well, where is it?"

The elder grumbled a moment and popped open the glove compartment, somewhere Nero was afraid to stick his hand. He pulled out a Thomas Guide moments later and flipped it open near the back. "What road are we on?" He asked, somewhat distracted as his fingers traced a red line.

"Just got off I-95 about the time you went to sleep." Dante nodded and licked his lips; Nero held back a slight moan. Okay, the pervy elder was rubbing off on him and Nero needed _something_ from him _soon_.

"We have another thirty miles or so, give or take ten or twenty." He smirked, Nero raised a slight brow. "It'll be on the left hand side. We can crash there until tomorrow night." He closed the Thomas Guide and shoved it back into the glove box, with much hassle and cursing at the damned thing.

"Oh," Nero put the blinker on out of habit and slowed a bit. "This?" A gigantic blinking sign had a yellow arrow, pointing down at a small bland building.

"Yeah, pretty sure that's it." The car took an easy turn and he parked. "I'll bring in the weapons around the back if you check us in."

Nero nodded and tossed the keys across the top of the car as he made his way to the front office. "Hello?" His palm tapped the small brass bell and a rattling was heard from the back room.

A greasy little man with short hair, a moustache and glasses entered the front. "Oh, hi there." He wiped his greasy fingers off on the front of his semi-white stained shirt. "How can I help ya?"

Nero cringed slightly as the man leant over the counter and breathed heavily. "I'd like a room for one night." He slid a black wallet from his pocket and popped it open. "Do you have a king size bed?"

The guy squinted through his coke-bottle glasses and glanced down at his dirty chart. "No…no king beds. I've got a suite with double beds though."

Nero sighed… he found it increasingly harder to sleep with out he hunter. "That's fine. How much?"

The greasy monkey man scribbled something on a chart and punched a few buttons on a calculator. "That'll be forty dollars." The teen held back a smirk and tossed a fifty on the counter as he grabbed the keys up.

"Keep the change." He said over his shoulder, finding Dante standing just beyond the glass door. "Suite 17…down there." He pointed along the south side and Dante followed, hauling their weapons and a duffle of extra clothing.

Nero unlocked the door and held it open; the elder hunter stepped in and dropped their bags. "Two beds?" He arched an eyebrow and Nero thought he saw slight worry behind the white and blue.

He shrugged and kicked the door closed with a loud snap. "He said there were no kings left." Nero pouted slightly and slid the jacket off his shoulders. "I'm taking a shower," He began towards the bathroom, toeing his shoes off and tossing the other clothing articles across the room. He paused mid stride and glanced over his shoulder at Dante who stood motionless, staring unabashedly at the teen's bare back. "Care to join me?"

"I thought you'd never ask." He smirked, letting his leather pants drop to the floor.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Nero groaned in pleasure as his forehead pressed into the tiled wall, hands planted firmly by his shoulders. "Nng, uh…yeah…o-oh Dante." He gasped, throwing his head back when he felt fangs dig into the soft muscle and flesh of his nape. "AH! Right there!" He met each of the elder hunter's thrusts, pushing his hips back as blood mixed with water and fell down his smooth back.

A hand ran swiftly from his arm down his side and gripped his length tightly, earning a hot moan. "F-fuck kid," Dante panted, burying his face between Nero's shoulder blades as he stroked the younger man faster and faster with each thrust. "I'm g-gonna blow…" He clenched his teeth tightly, feeling a twisting knot low in his abdomen release into the velvet heat of Nero.

"Ung, al-almost there!" The punk threw his head back, resting it against his elder lover's shoulder as hot seed spilled from his cock and dripped down the drain. "Wow…" He sighed, frowning at the loss when Dante slowly pulled put but rested against his back. "That was-"

"Amazing, I know." He smiled into the smooth skin of Nero's shoulder and turned the water off. They stepped out; Dante not bothering to dry off before climbing into his twin sized bed and curling up on his side. He stared at Nero with half lidded eyes and frowned. "Night kid."

The last light clicked off and Nero snuggled deeper into his thin, scratchy blankets. "Night old man." He smiled, though it was black as pitch in the small room, and let his heavy eyes slide closed.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Dante moaned and rolled over, fully immersed in his sex dream though he could hear the kid's voice a little too…well, realistically…for his taste. "Wakey wakey…eggs and bakey!" A pleasant weight was on his lower back and he groaned lightly into the stale pillow. "Get up old man, we need to head out. I let you sleep for nearly fourteen hours, even though you didn't need it." The kid tugged at his ankle, yanking him out of the bed and onto the floor with a loud thud.

"Five more minutes…" The elder mumbled, curling into a ball on the thin grey carpeting.

Nero glared at his back for a moment, deciding to switch tactics and persuade his lover instead. "Dante…" He whispered, placing a hand on either side of the muscular form. "If you don't get up we'll never make it back home for-"

He was cut off as the elder spun quickly and enveloped the kid in his arms, pressing their mouths together whilst he bit at the full bottom lip. Dante pulled away just enough to speak, lips brushing each other as he spoke softly. "You've convinced me, but you better make it some good shower sex when we get back home." He grinned for a moment and rolled off the floor, dressing quickly as they made their way out the door and to the front office.

Nero dropped off the key and jumped in the passenger seat, adjusting the sling on his arm as the elder slayer spun a donut and pulled out of the tiny gravel lot.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The teen found himself much too bored even as he sliced through a horde of marionette demons. They were easy prey for him…for Red Queen and her hot blade. He glanced to the left as Dante laughed heartily and jumped in the air, spiraling down head first as he let Ebony and Ivory tear through the patch work demons.

He rolled to the ground, on one knee with guns raised as Nero thrust Blue Rose into the mouth of a demon and pulled the trigger. Its head exploded in gore and melted away, covering the teen's long coat and white hair. "Ew…" He mumbled, wiping it out of his eyes. They glanced around the office building, blood covering almost everything in sight as furniture and walls collapsed. "Where are the rest of them?" Dante shrugged, placing the guns on his lower back and cracking his neck from side to side as he stood.

They felt the ground quake beneath their feet, trees shook violently and their eyes grew wide. A large, dark shadow appeared from the double steel door accompanied by a tremendous roar of rage. "You have killed my minions; now is the time I kill you." The demon master had purple skin and glowing golden marks on his face. His mouth seemed to be sewn shut though he could still speak and a large leather collar encircled his neck, a black metallic and leather mask hooked around the back of his head. More glowing gold tattoos danced on his bare chest; broken manacles were on his wrists and he wore a shredded leather thing that Dante chuckled at. The demon glared at him and raised the massive battleaxe, "Why do you laughed tiny one? You who are so small I can crush you with one hand."

Dante grinned and crossed his arms, taking a step closer. "Is that thing uncomfortable? I mean, sure your husband must like it but it looks like it would chafe."

The demon master roared in anger and gripped his weapon tighter, not noticing that Nero had pulled Red Queen silently from her holster and was sneaking around to the back of him. "How dare you taunt me! I am Astaroth, mighty demon from the underworld and I shall seek my revenge on you, Son of Sparda!" He lunged, but being so large had the disadvantage of slowing one down and Dante danced away, grinning like the Cheshire cat. He darted forward with a stinger and jabbed at Astaroth's left knee, causing it to weaken and make the beast fall to one knee. Nero readied himself and sprinted at the downed demon, running up the bent leg and landing gracefully on his large purple shoulders. Astaroth growled loudly, swinging the battleaxe over his head and missing Nero by a hair's breadth.

The white haired teen jammed Red Queen into the neck, hearing a sick snapping sound as the spinal chords severed and bone fractured under the immense and sharp pressure. Astaroth let out a loud hiss as his arms flailed uselessly and Dante ran at him, tugging the battleaxe from the slowly unclamping hands.

He raised the heavy instrument over his head as Nero revved Red Queen while it was still in place, burning a thick line into the purple and black skin. The sword dug itself deeper, lighting him on fire from the inside out. Flames licked up the sword, covering Nero's devil bringer. Dante lunged forward with the giant axe, hearing a sick thud and a loud crack as it lodged in its owner's skull.

With some difficulty he pulled it back out and swung again, creating a triangular cut that sent bone splintering out. Black brain matter seeped from the wound and blood flowed from the demon's mouth as he gurgled in protest and slumped forward to the ground. Dante left the battleaxe and watched as Nero tugged his sword from the neck and jumped off the massive shoulders. His young lover was covered from head to toe in thick blood and his hoodie seemed to have suffered from heat damage.

"You alright kid?" He asked in a low gravelly voice, slapping his hand on Nero's shoulder.

He grinned and nodded, glancing back over his shoulder at the dead form as they headed back towards the door and out to the car. "Yeah." The teen grimaced as he glanced at Red Queen covered in blood and slightly fire blackened. "Ya know, he'd be cute if he wasn't such a prick."

Dante glared at the dead form and pulled Ebony from its holster; shooting the demon four times in its head and making the skull explode in white and black matter. "Cuter than me?" His arm slipped around the younger male's waist, pulling him closer as they sauntered slower to the Mustang.

The teen smirked, shrugging away from his elder counterpart and sliding into the passenger seat. "Some would say so."

Dante huffed and shoved his key into the ignition, skidding out of the lot quickly. "We'll see about that."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Nero was pressed firmly between the white tile wall and a thick, muscular body as water passed down his skin. The elder was ravishing his neck, sinking his fangs into the tanned skin as blood flowed past his lips and down his throat; like sweet nectar he drank it quickly.

Nero moaned hotly, hands gripping at the white hair as he held the mouth to his skin. Suddenly, the ravishing stopped and Nero opened his eyes to find Dante squinting at nothing. His nose twitched as he sniffed at the air. "No," The elder shook his head and let his hands fall from the younger's hips. "It can't be…"

"Dante?! Open this door or I'm breaking it down!" Nero watched his lover snap to attention, hesitating momentarily before jumping out of the shower and sprinting from the bathroom; nearly barreling through the door.

"Hey, wait!" Nero darted out after him, but the teen was smart enough to remember a towel and gripped it tightly around his waist. _'Who the hell is that and why didn't Dante tell them to go away?_' He wondered, pausing on the concrete steps as the white haired man neared the door and tugged it open. _'Hey, he looks just like-'_

"Dante." The identical man sneered and pushed past his naked counterpart. "It's been a while." He seemed to sniff at the air, eyes scanning quickly until they found Nero and zeroed in on him. "Ah, is this the infamous Nero Angelo?" He eyed the devil bringer and pushed his shoulders back. Nero burned under the cold gaze and held the towel tighter.

Dante sighed, bringing the man's attention back to him. "Vergil, what is it you want exactly?"

He turned, right hand resting on the long Katana across his left hip. "I'll be in town a few weeks and decided to visit my favourite identical twin brother."

'_Oh, that makes sense…'_

"Verge, I'm your only brother." Dante kicked the door shut and leant against it, arms crossed over his chest. "What do you really want?"

His gaze became even more serious, if that were possible, and perched on the edge of the desk. "I need somewhere to stay while I'm…doing business…and as much as I disgrace your filthy little monkey habits this is the one place I trust."

Dante moved forward, just inches from his brother and pressed two fingers into his chest. "If I find you have an ulterior motive for staying here, I will fry your ass."

Vergil rolled his eyes and shoved the younger twin back. "When was the last time I lied to you?" –insert a Dante thought process here…and a long pause- "Yes, that's what I thought." He looked back and forth between the two sopping wet demon slayers, realization hitting his icy blue eyes before they locked on to Dante and his naked form. "You two-"

The younger clamped his hand over Vergil's mouth and shook his head. "Not now." The blue twin glared, pushing the hand from his mouth and stomping upstairs, past Nero to the now vacant bedroom; the door slamming behind his tall form.

Nero cocked an eyebrow and stared down at Dante who stood still, fists on his hips. "What the hell was that about?"

Dante shook his head and walked quietly towards the stairs. "Nothin', just Vergil being Vergil." He ruffled Nero's hair as he passed the teen at the head of the stairs. "I'm getting dressed."

**Alrighty, there's chapter 8. What do you guys think??? Read and review so I can figure out where I want this to go with Vergil. Should be alone, twincest, three-way, Nero??? Tell me what you guys want!!! Thanks again for taking time to read this and I'll post soon.**


	9. Alfredo's

Chapter 9-Alfredo's

Nero ran the towel through his hair, drying it quickly as he neared the kitchen. _"…the fuck does that mean?"_ He paused at the wall when he heard voices, leaning towards the cracked door.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"It means, dear brother, that I came here for you. You can't have possibly forgotten those awkward teen years when we began to mature. Mine beginning naturally a few days before yours and how you sensed we were meant to-"

Dante clamped a hand over his brother's mouth, effectively silencing the embarrassing rant. "I remember, you don't have to go into detail about it." His hand slipped away and Vergil gave a brief but smug grin. The younger sighed, leaning against the counter top. "Why do you care so much if I'm with the kid or not?"

A brief, and extremely rare I might add, look passed through Vergil's eyes. Dante could see the blue orbs of his brother turn from their frosty blue to a glassy ocean. He looked…sad? Then in a flash it was gone and Vergil straightened his back. "Though it doesn't happen often brother…I'm jealous."

The younger's breath caught in his throat and he swallowed what felt like sand paper. "Wh-what?"

He nodded once, looking away from his twin's gaze. "You heard me, Dante." His voice was soft now and the white haired slayer leant forward to hear. "I wish I could be stable, but my destiny prevents it." He looked up sharply, one snowy eyebrow raised. "I see now why you refused to come with me. Why you refused the power, why you sacrificed…_us_." Dante felt guilt slide over his face and his shoulders dropped; Vergil was good at guilt trips though Dante had a feeling his twin didn't know it. "I won't berate you for this, brother. You are wiser than I in a few areas, though I'll always be more powerful." He let a snide smirk cross his lips briefly. "And since I see there is no way I can recruit you then I'll be leaving in a few days." He moved from the corner and walked towards the door silently, feeling a tug on his jacket sleeve, he turned to his twin.

"Where have you been all this time? I haven't seen you in years and now…where were you?"

Dante thought he saw a shiver pass through his brother's spine and a flash of anger in his eyes. "We will speak tomorrow; I require rest right now." He pushed the door open and stepped out into the dark front room, smelling the young teen but saying nothing. He refused to hide his conversations from Angelo.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Nero peaked out from behind the couch, watching Vergil's boots disappear into the upper doorway. He stood, stretching his back and sauntered to the kitchen, pushing the door open to find his lover in a state of disrepair. He sat on the dirty tiled floor, arms resting on his knees and head on his forearms. Nero could see shiny streaks on his face, starting at the red and swollen eyes that were half lidded.

"Dante?" The ex order member crouched down, placing a hand on the elder slayer's shoulder.

Said slayer startled a bit, looking up at Nero with wide eyes and attempting to quickly wipe the tears away. "Oh h-hey kid." He smiled but it didn't reach his eyes…they were _so _far _away_. "I uh was just…uh, and I slipped, so…um…I just got something in my eye…both of them!" He nodded quickly as if his story actually made sense.

Nero smiled softly and nodded along. 'It won't hurt to humor him for a minute.' "C'mon, you hungry? I'll take you to Alfredo's." He pulled the heavy slayer from the floor with an arm around his waist, tugging him into the next room to let him drop onto the couch. "Put some shoes on, I have to grab a shirt." He darted up the stairs, making sure to knock quietly on Vergil's door so Dante couldn't hear.

"_Who is it_?" His voice was sharp and made the teen cringe slightly.

"It's Nero, open up." He whispered softly, a palm on the door as he listened for footsteps. They were faint, but he pulled away from the door just as Vergil face popped around the now open white wood.

A thin brow was arched at him, "How can I help you?"

"Um, I just wanted to talk to you about Dante." Vergil visibly sighed and pulled the door open the rest of the way, letting Nero step in and closing the door behind him. He paused for a moment, noting how different the twins really were. Though they were both muscular Vergil had a feminine frame with long lines and slim shoulders. Nero could picture him in a pair of heels and a cocktail dress with those legs…then he laughed at the visual.

Vergil crossed his arms as he watched the teen chuckle. "What exactly did you want to say about Dante?"

Nero huffed. "All business hn?" He glanced around the room, surprised at how…_Vergil_…it looked. "You guys obviously need to talk. Dante is hurt for some reason that he is trying really hard to hide…" He stared into the icy eyes, seeing a flicker of _something_ pass very quickly; his stance softened slightly. "We're going out for dinner, do you want to come?"

He mulled it over for a moment, lips and tongue quickly forming the word _'No'_ but he saw how desperate the teen seemed. "You love him." It wasn't a question and Nero nodded quickly.

"Very much."

"I'll come." Nero grinned and thanked him, ducking out of the room to grab a hoodie and his sling.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Dante perched on the edge of his desk now, making sure all traces of tears were gone as he waited. His boots were pulled on and his jacket was tight around his wide shoulders. He needed Nero, even if it was a perverted joke or a teasing touch on his thigh…the kid was like a cool drink of water on a hot day. "I adore that punk…Damnit." He mumbled to himself, glancing up at the cemented stairs as footsteps approached. '_Speak of the Devil, and the Devil shall appear._' Dante grinned at his own joke and took in the kid's appearance.

His hair was smooth, clothing seemingly unruffled as he smiled down at Dante from the landing. But…the elder frowned seeing that Nero had his Devil Bringer in a sling, tight across his chest underneath his jacket. He thought the kid's arm was sexy, powerful… Nero stalked over to him, pushing the slayer's knees apart in order to stand between his legs. "Is it true what Vergil said?" Dante raised an eyebrow and cocked his head to the side like a dog. "That I'm the reason you didn't go with Vergil before?"

Dante smirked and looked away, Nero surprised at the light blush covering his pale cheeks. "Maybe…" He shrugged, looking back up into the bluish eyes. "After that first time you tried to kill me…I couldn't stop thinking about you. If I had gone with Vergil all the times he offered, or rather, tried to force me to go with him…I never would have seen you again." His fingers traced the contours of Nero's face, all the smooth skin and tiny laugh lines.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Vergil stood at the top of the stairs, watching as his brother's hands lifted to touch Nero's face. Vergil's heart sped up and he felt a most unfamiliar tinge at the backs of his eyes and a tight knot in his throat.

"_You chose me over your own brother?" _It sounded as if the young teen was in awe.

Dante looked down at their intertwined hands and sighed audibly before glancing back up through silvery bangs. "Vergil will always be my brother…but I could lose you at any second." Vergil could smell the saltiness of tears as the teen moved forward, wrapping his one arm around the half devil's shoulders and pulling him into a passionate kiss.

He glared at the two; envious of their happiness…he wanted to crush it! And yet…there was no way he could do that to Dante. He had hurt his brother many, many times and tearing the boy away from him may corrupt their already fucked up relationship. Instead, he stepped silently down the stairs and pushed his hair back.

Dante was the first to look up and smile, a small light behind the new white and blue orbs…he would have to ask his brother about that later. "You comin' with us?" Vergil nodded curtly but let a small smile grace the corners of his mouth. "Sweet, let's go!" He darted from the house leaving Nero and Vergil to roll their eyes and follow at a slow pace…well, to Dante it was slow.

They piled in, Nero taking the backseat so Vergil could sit by his brother. "Dante, I honestly do not see why you don't let me drive this thing." He made a face and crossed his arms like a spoiled kid in a candy store.

Dante put the car in 1st and pulled out of the driveway smoothly, rolling his eyes. "Remember the last time you drove a stick shift, Verge?" The elder twin's glare seemed to intensify as he stared out the windshield, ominous clouds beginning to gather above them. "I've never seen anyone total the front of a classic car because it was raining." Nero arched a snowy brow and leant forward.

"There was a very deep puddle of standing water I didn't see, why don't you get that?!" Dante glanced at him and huffed, pulling up to Alfredo's and putting the car in park. "And stop calling me, _'Verge'_. I'm better then a silly nickname."

"Yes, mi lord." Dante bowed and pushed the door open, holding it as he stayed bent at the waist.

Vergil snorted. "What are you doing now?"

"Averting out eyes, oh Lord." Nero was also now bent at the waist, bowing deeply as he with held a grin.

"Well…don't. It's just like those miserable psalms, always so depressing. Now knock it off!" He glared, pushing his way into the dark restaurant with the other two in tow.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Twenty minutes later they sat at a booth at the side windows, two plates of pizza and, in front of Dante, several beers. "No, no , no! _Yamato_ did _not_ slice its head off,_ I_ did, with _Rudra_! You have no idea what you're talking about, _Verge_!"

The elder twin glared, pointing with a slim finger and opening his mouth to speak just as Nero interrupted. "Please! This is supposed to be a happy occasion. Let's not bicker and argue over who killed who." Vergil's mouth snapped shut and he gave a small shrug, using a fork and knife to cut off a section of cheese pizza.

The teen was about to take a bite out of his own when a familiar, exotic voice, filtered through his ear. "Nero? Is that you?" He turned, dropping the slice as a smile lit up his full lips.

"Luis." He sighed and moved over seeing as Dante and Vergil were together on the opposite side. "Sit, please." Luis nodded thanks and slid in beside him. "What are you doing here?"

Luis grinned and threaded his fingers together on the table, neither of them noticing the angry daggers being stared at them. "Mi hermano; he was supposed to meet me here but as it turns out…el es un mundo pendejo." Nero smiled apologetically at him. "I will have to hail a cab back home; it appears he has found a new lady friend."

"Oh…" Nero nodded and signaled to the waitress for more drinks. "Well would you care to come back to Devil May Cry with us? I think we were going to play a few games of poker."

Luis' eyes lit up and his right hand stroked his thin goatee as he glanced around the table. "Would you gentlemen mind if I tagged along?"

Dante began a rebuff, but to his surprise Vergil butted in. "Not at all, poker is always so much more enjoyable with four." Nero raised an eyebrow at the seductive voice Vergil was using; the slight smirk in his eyes that touched the corners of his lips.

"Well then," Nero cleared his throat and took a drink of water. "Shall we?"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The four ended up back at Devil May Cry after Dante stopped at a one story building, windows blacked out, pink paint on the front telling everyone the store was called _Adam and Eve's_. Dante had threatened Luis and Vergil to stay in the car though he tugged Nero inside, the teen pleading with eyes not to go in. They came out with two suspiciously large bags that the teen hid in the trunk with much amusement from his elder lover.

Dante and Nero trailed the other two up the stairs to the office, grinning at each other as the front couple spoke. "Then the fool turns to me and says, _'I don't want to talk to you no more, you empty headed animal food trough wiper. I fart in your general direction. Your mother was a hamster and your father smelt of elderberries.' _That was when I pulled my sword out and sliced him in half." Luis broke out in a fit of laughter and stumbled through the door way, wiping tears from his eyes as Vergil followed.

The younger twin was in awe of how open and free his brother seemed at that moment. "Make yourself at home, Luis. Anyone want a beer?" Nero asked, slipping the jacket from his shoulders and letting the sling drop to the couch.

"Si, I'll help you." The Spaniard followed him to the kitchen, placing a gentle palm on the teen's lower back as they disappeared through the kitchen door.

"That goddamn pervert, I oughtta-""

"I think he's it." Dante spun around, eyes wide as saucers as he stared at his twin.

"What did you just say?"

Vergil faced him squarely and hung his jacket on the empty coat racket. "I believe I have some strong feelings for Luis, I'm not positive it's love but-"

Dante, once again, placed his hand over his brother's mouth and sighed. "Are there flying saucers in your stomach?" He nodded. "Does your mouth go dry when you say his name?" Another nod, his cheeks tinting pink. "Have you had at least ten sex fantasies about him in one hour?" Vergil scowled and pushed the hand away, but gave a small nod none the less. Dante sighed and placed his hands on his hips as he perched on the hard oak desk. "Oh yeah, you're in love."

The elder twin arched a graceful eyebrow at him. "How do you know that? I've only just met the man."

Dante smiled, his eyes becoming half lidded and a little sad. "Because that's how I feel about the kid…and I've loved him since the little fuck first tried to kill me." Vergil nodded in consent as the kitchen door swung open and the two younger men came out, laughing about something unknown as they each clutched two _Coor's_.

"Ah, so true amigo." Luis grinned and set the bottles on the fold out card table. They all sat down, Vergil directly across from Dante, Luis to his left and Nero to his right. "So, what are we playing?"

"Five card stud, deuces wild, no holds betting." Dante slid the cards across the table, keeping a close eye on the Spaniard to his right. Though Vergil may be interested in him, the younger twin had doubts about where the Hispanic's interests lay.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

They had played three hands and Dante was quickly becoming bored at the ordinary banter and recalling of how demons and zombies had been killed. "I'm fucking bored here, people. Let's liven up the game; any ideas?"

Nero raised a surprised eyebrow, actually enjoying the simple game with a few friends. "I'm having fun…"

"Si si, as am I." Luis nodded in agreement and slid his hand to the table. "I fold."

Vergil held back a sigh and also folded his hand. "I have to agree with my brother on his one, this game has gotten slightly boring." He cracked his knuckles, tightening the tan-ish gloves as Dante smirked at him.

"I've got an idea…" The younger twin smirked as Vergil and Nero stared at him with hesitant regard.

"Si? And what is it?" Luis was the only one brave enough…or should they say dumb enough…to ask.

"Any one in the mood for, oh say… strip poker?" Nero's face paled, Vergil audibly sighed (clearly not surprised), and Luis smiled in amusement.

"Dante honestly-"

"I would be up for a hand; that is, if you other gentlemen are." Luis cut in with an apologetic smile at Vergil.

The elder twin felt a faint blush color his cheeks and looked down at the table. "I suppose I could be persuaded to play a hand." He smiled back at the Spaniard, winked, and leant back in his chair. "What about you, Nero?" The teen's head shot up, a dark blush over his cheeks as he realized everyone was staring at him, waiting for an answer. Dante mentally berated himself, understanding that if Nero agreed Luis would see _his_ lover with out clothing.

"Uh…I'm kinda tired so, uh-""

Vergil smirked evilly and snagged the teen's sleeve as he attempted to stand. "Nonsense, stay." Again, he winked, though this time at Nero, and the teen found a flicker of understanding, sitting down. "Good, let us begin."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Two hours later four men sat at the table; three grinning madly while the fourth somewhat glared at the faux velvet table. "Why are you guys all picking on me?" Dante asked, down to a pair of red boxers and one glove.

Nero smiled, still shy, and shrugged as he dealt a new hand. "This was your idea ya know." Nero shifted, glad he could still cling to a pair of jeans and a long glove over his devil bringer. Dante, Vergil and Luis had stripped him of everything else as they won hands.

"Indeed, this is your punishment for now though I'm not sure you have enough shame." Vergil sat up straighter and glanced at his crappy hand of a Jack and a Two. He wore silky, golden boxers, a thin cotton shirt and one shoe. How he had managed to get his pants off while keeping the shoe on, no one had yet to figure out.

"I think this is rather amusing." Luis stated, smiling at his pair Ace's and stretching backwards; muscles flexing involuntarily. He had on black boxer briefs and a tight white wife beater. Vergil had been going at him mercilessly, winning many hands.

Nero stifled a yawn and tossed his cards to the table, glancing at the clock. "I fold…I'm going to bed." He stood and stretched his arms over his head.

Three heads snapped towards him, eyeing the way his muscle contracted and released…the way his jeans rode a little lower on his slim hips and the enticing 'V' made a small appearance. Dante grunted and pushed away from the table. "Bed, good." He shouldered Nero's waist, carrying the teen upstairs with faint protesting from said young hunter.

**Did you guys like the turn this took? I got a lot of negative comments about Vergil being involved with Dante and Nero, and everyone seemed to like Luis and wanted him to come back so… ya like? If you do, riddle me this: should the next chapter be Nero/\Dante or Vergil/\Luis? PLEASE REVIEW!!! You guys know how much I cherish them!!!! Thanks guys!**


	10. Uke and Seme

_**Three heads snapped towards him, eyeing the way his muscle contracted and released…the way his jeans rode a little lower on his slim hips and the enticing 'V' made a small appearance. Dante grunted and pushed away from the table. "Bed, good." He shouldered Nero's waist, carrying the teen upstairs with faint protesting from said young hunter.**_

Chapter 10-Uke and Seme

"Put me down you pervy old man." Nero growled though he smiled into the back of his lover.

Dante kicked open his bedroom door, uncaring as to whether it closed or not. "Never, you're mine." He threw the teen on the bed, pouncing before Nero had a chance to sit up. The elder hunter placed hot, chaste kisses along his collar bone and shoulders, earning a moan from his uke.

"Ung, more…please." Nero urged, pushing his hips up for any kind of friction Dante had to offer.

The elder slayer hissed as his hard-on was grazed roughly and his hips bucked of their own accord; his hand sliding down the smooth planes of skin to Nero's jeans. "Tell me what you want." He whispered voice deep and husky as his fangs grazed the teen's lobe. Nero felt a hot blush cover his cheeks at the thought of voicing such things…even to someone who'd already fucked him. "Nero…" He pulled back, white eyes dilated in lust as he straddled the kid and unzipped his jeans. "If you don't tell me, you won't get any thing." Said teen whimpered up at him and bit his lip, trying to push Dante's boxers off. "Ah ah ah…naughty boy." He brought an arm up and pinned Nero's hands to the bed above his head.

Nero growled at him, snapping his teeth and thrashing his arms trying to get out of the death grip. "Damnit it Dante…" He was breathing heavily and wrapped his legs around the elder's waist. "Fuck me already old man."

"As you wish." He grinned, detaching himself and shredding the jeans with new found claws.

"Hey!" Nero protested but his cries were muffled by another mouth pressed to his. His blue boxers were stripped away in thin shreds and tossed to god knows where as Dante slipped out of his own pair and nestled himself between Nero's legs.

'_Hey, that's an idea…'_ Dante grinned evilly and pushed off the bed, earning a disappointed groan from his lover.

"Where are you going?" He pouted, leaning up on his elbows as Dante disappeared around the corner of the open door.

He popped back into view a moment later, both hands behind his back and a mischievous smile on his broad lips. "Close your eyes, Nero." He purred, climbing onto the bed as the teen complied. Fabric was placed over his eyes and knotted behind his head, making him blind to the world. "Don't worry; I won't hurt you if you don't ask for it." Nero rolled his eyes beneath the cloth as his hands were once again brought up and over his head. Silk slid against his wrists and a tight knot held them in place against the headboard. "I've got a present for you…would you like to know what it is?" Dante's lips grazed the pale skin of the teen's chest as he spoke, moving lower until Nero froze up and shuddered.

He whimpered "Yes…" feeling something cold and wet prod against his tight hole. Nero forced himself to relax as the object pushed through the tight ring of muscle and searched him. Dante's finger curled inside of him, searching for his prostate he added another and pushed deeper. "Oh..f-fuck!" Dante smirked as he found it and pushed against it again before pulling his fingers out and lubing up his 'surprise'. Nero felt his erection grow painful with abandonment, "Dante, where'd you go?" He whined and the elder grinned at the tone of his voice.

"Now now, no whining or you won't get anything." He leant forward, dragging his tongue up the length of Nero's cock before grazing the tip with his teeth. The boy whimpered beneath him, hips pushing up into the inviting cavern, but Dante held the slim hips down with his left hand as the right found his tight hole again. He gripped the long, purple object tightly and pushed it through Nero's ring of muscle.

"Gah! It's cold!" He gasped, walls clamping tightly around the foreign intruder.

"Shh…" Dante sucked lightly on the head, the taste of pre-cum coating his tongue. "Just relax." He pushed forward again and Nero hissed at the sensation. After a moment, it was all the way in and Dante left it where it was, focusing on the straining erection that begged for his attention.

"Dant-" The elder clamped a hand over his mouth, bringing his lips to the pleading cock and taking it deep in one swift move. Sounds were muffled against his palm as Nero struggled beneath him, pushing his hips off the bed. The teen still tried desperately to talk and Dante pulled his hand away; though the things being murmured weren't actually words. Nero took a deep breath and shuddered, "Dante, I want to…taste…you…" He said shyly, glad that he couldn't see the elder's face.

After a moment the bed shifted around him and Nero gulped. "Are you sure?" He nodded, jaw clenched as he sought out Dante. The pillows dipped as Dante straddled his shoulders and leant backwards, one hand on the device that waited inside Nero's tight ass.

Nero's pink tongue dipped out of his mouth and found what he was looking for, moving his head forward and taking the head of Dante's cock into his mouth. The elder shuddered above him and clenched his jaw, pushing the first button of the purple monster.

Nero moaned and his lips clamped around the erection pushing into his mouth as something vibrated with in him. The hum of his moan reverberated around Dante's cock, making him struggle to stay upright. The vibrating came faster and faster the more Nero moaned and hummed, licked and sucked at Dante's throbbing member. Cum began to leak from his tip, sliding down the underside of his shaft and cooling quickly on his sac.

"Ah, Jesus fucking Christ!" The elder came hard into the mouth around him, grinding his teeth and throwing his head back with a moan.

"Mffmfng!" Nero exclaimed as he came, seed splashing his abdomen and Dante's back. The purple vibrator was turned off as Dante moved to lay beside the teen, arm draped over his stomach as his lips worked Nero's neck. He swallowed thickly and moved his head, exposing more skin to the half vamp. Dante punctured the smooth skin, blood seeping around his lips and onto the pillow sham as he sucked harshly. "Deeper…" Came the sleepy voice from below him; Dante complied and sunk his fangs deeper, clamping tightly to the muscle and flesh. His blood lust began to fade and soon the elder pulled away from the alabaster column. Nero moaned and snuggled his face into Dante's neck, "Not that that wasn't great, but can you take this out of my ass now?" Dante smirked and pulled the vibrator out, tossing it to his end table as they relaxed into the warm bed.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Luis smirked down at the table as Dante hauled Nero up stairs. "Beautiful, isn't he?" The Spaniard's eyes snapped up to Vergil in confusion. "The kid, he's gorgeous."

"Oh, yes. Dante is a very lucky man." Luis pushed away from the table feeling Vergil's eyes burning into his skin. "I may have gone after him myself if Nero was not already taken." He pulled on a long sleeved shirt, leaving the buttons open as he slid his pants on.

"I see." Vergil turned away, slightly hurt though he wasn't sure why.

"But, I also have my eye on another." His head snapped back up to watch Luis push hair from his eyes and smirk.

"Are you leaving then?" Vergil asked, his voice soft and husky as Luis stared at him causing chills to run up and down his spine.

"Would you like me to stay?"

A small grin played on the corners of his lips as he stood and kicked off the last boot. "I'd like to have company whilst my brother fornicates." Vergil buttoned his shirt half way but left his pressed pants on the back of his chair, lounging in boxers as he moved to the couch. "Unless you have other plans?" Vergil quirked an eyebrow in hopes of the attractive Spaniard staying the night.

Luis grinned back and shook his head, "I do now." He picked up his half full can and sat beside Vergil on the red leather couch, legs kicked up on the coffee table. "Do you know if tu hermano has anything a little…_fuerte_?"

The white haired slayer smirked and stood, sauntering towards the kitchen seeing as he was more a whiskey and bourbon man rather than twenty beers and the hope of getting buzzed. "Where is it?" He grumbled, on his knees as he dug around in the bottom cupboard next to the oven.

"Is this what you are looking for?" He turned slowly to find Luis leaning suggestively on the door frame, holding up a bottle Glen Livet. "Es dose anos…muy bueno if you ask me." The Spaniard moved closer as Vergil stood, chests only a hair's breadth apart. They were just about the same height, Luis taller than him by just an inch.

Vergil let out a shaky breath, leaning against the counter when Luis placed his hands on either side of his hips, trapping him against the counter. "I think I'd like to try something else first." He whispered, running one hand up the Spaniard's neck and into his hair, bringing their mouths together.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

A few minutes later…

"Hey, Dante…"

The elder rolled over, a smirk on his broad lips as he kissed along his young lover's collarbone. "Yes?"

"I hope you remembered our deal." He said flatly, staring up at the ceiling as his neck was assaulted.

Dante quirked a snowy brow and glanced up from his place at the teen's abs. "What deal?"

Nero let an evil grin wash over his features as he nodded towards the tripod. "You got to film us, and I get to top you. I filled my part, now it's time for yours."

Dante gulped audibly and sat up; he didn't want to be the uke! That would be like riding bitch on his own motorcycle… The slayer shook his head, crawling backwards and uttering "N-no…"

But then the pleading look on his young lover's face said everything as his brow knitted and he frowned in disappointment. "Please, Dante. I trust you enough to be seme…can't you do the same for me just once?" Dante frowned back…the kid had a good point there. With a final sigh and a nod, Dante crawled back onto the bed and lay down beside the teen. Nero smiled and hovered over him, body braced on his forearm as he brushed hair from the elder's face. "Thank you." He breathed, leaning forward for a slow kiss. "I'll go slow…"

His hand slid down, stroking Dante's semi-hard cock and squeezing it lightly. He trailed tiny kisses between Dante's pecks and down his abs, pausing to dip his tongue in the elder's navel. Nero's hand worked slowly, moving down to gently circle his lover's tight ring of muscle, but not pushing through. After a few minutes of nothing but lightly tugging at his dick, Dante became frustrated and growled, hands gripping the headboard as he looked down at Nero. "_Fuck_ slow, I'm not made of glass." Nero smirked up at him, taking the head of his cock in deep whilst pushing one lubed up finger through his tight hole. "Ahhhh…shit…" He grunted, eyes shutting tightly at the uncomfortable sensation.

The teen figured as much and sucked hard on the cock he was currently deep-throating. Dante quickly forgot about the intrusive finger, all of his nerve endings catching on fire as the back of Nero's throat hit the tip of his dick. He groaned, arching off the bed as a second finger pushed into his ass and stretched harshly. The kid had clearly never done this before but he didn't mind, it was the thought that-

"Ow!" He yelped, glaring at the teen through silvery bangs.

Nero looked up guiltily with an apologetic smile on his face. "Sorry…" He continued to probe and suck, adding a third finger gently to stretch Dante.

"Jesus Christ, Nero," He glanced up, mouth still clamped around the hard cock. "Just fuck me already." Dante didn't like how his voice was so pleading and vulnerable, but he _did_ trust Nero…

Said teen lifted his mouth and smiled, "Patience is a virtue."

He glared, "Not right now it isn't." Nero rolled his eyes and slid his fingers out, grabbing the lube and coating his cock generously. Dante watched him with skittish anticipation, squirming on the bed as he hands clamped tightly onto the headboard. Why was he so nervous?

Nero pushed his knees up, snuggling between them and leaving a trail of wet kisses down Dante's chest. "I'll make it good for you." He whispered, placing his tip at the elder's entrance, noting that his breathing began to pick up. He pushed in, just an inch as Dante let out a breath and made himself relax around the intruder. He nodded and Nero shoved himself to the hilt, pausing for a moment as he gripped Dante cock and gave a hard tug.

"Move…p-please." He pleated, voice low and husky as he nipped at the skin of Nero's neck. It was odd and uncomfortable until- "FUCK! Ung, do that a-again…" He groaned and Nero smiled. He thrust harder this time, hitting the elder's prostate again and again in rapid succession whilst his hand worked feverishly at Dante's erection.

Throaty moans and unintelligible words were soon filling the room and spilling down the stairs. The only warning Nero could give was a hard grunt with clenched teeth…just before his hot seed spilt into Dante with one particularly hard thrust. "Shit, al-most…" Dante arched off the bed, head digging into the pillows as his back lifted into the air and cum jolted onto his abs and Nero's hand.

They lay silent for a moment, panting turning into an even rhythm and moans into soft whispers. Nero's chin rested on his lover's chest and he raised an eyebrow, "Well, how was it?"

He smirked, running a hand through Nero's hair and closing his eyes. "It was fucking incredible." He cracked an eye into a slit, fingers playing with the hair at the base of the teen's neck. "Thank you for being someone I can trust." He said quietly, letting his head fall back and drifting quickly into the darkness of sleep.

**So this chapter was kinda short and almost all smut, but can you blame me? Four hot guys all half naked playing strip poker…what the fuck do you think is going to happen?!?!?! Let me know what you guys thought and the next chapter will actually have like…a plot and shit. So yeah, R&R, thanks peeps.**


	11. Nero!

_**He smirked, running a hand through Nero's hair and closing his eyes. "It was fucking incredible." He cracked an eye into a slit, fingers playing with the hair at the base of the teen's neck. "Thank you for being someone I can trust." He said quietly, letting his head fall back and drifting quickly into the darkness of sleep.**_

For the sake of 11, Credo is alive and well.

Chapter 11-Nero!

Vergil held back a stiff groan as the Spaniard pushed against him, delving his tongue into the hot cavern. Suddenly he felt the other man pull away and Vergil opened his eyes, unaware that he had closed them, and looked at the gorgeous Hispanic with confusion. "Don't hold yourself back, I want to hear you…" A hand slid down his stomach and gripped his erection through his boxers.

The white haired man let out a loud hiss, throwing his head back and snapping it against the cabinet with a loud crack. He gripped Luis' shirt, pushing them backwards out the kitchen door and into the living room, laying Luis on his back at the desk. Vergil rested between his legs and snaked his hands downward, eager to undress him again.

"_Por favor…"_ He moaned, throwing his head back into the desk as paper fluttered uselessly to the floor. Vergil shivered at his voice, ripping the dark pants off, boxers falling with them and gazing hungrily at Luis's exposed skin. "I need…_something_, Vergil." He grinned wolfishly and licked his lips, hands gripping Luis's thighs tightly as his head bent and he too the Spaniard's length in his mouth. "Aye! Dios mio…" His back arched off the desk beautifully, pushing his hips upwards towards Vergil. Blood rushed quickly to his own groin making him painfully hard as his mouth worked quickly.

Luis squirmed beneath him, grasping at the snowy hair and pulling his mouth tightly until he felt the tip of his dick hit Vergil's throat. He gasped, biting his lip roughly and Vergil pulled away, bringing him to eye level. "Ah, don't do that…" His pale thumb brushed over Luis's lip, releasing it from his teeth. "Those lips are too beautiful to be abused like that." He smiled, kissing Luis lightly while kicking off his boxers. "Luis…" He murmured, straddling the Spaniard as his knees settled on the hard wood desk. "I want you to _fuck_ me." Their cocks brushed against each other creating delicious friction that Vergil yearned. "Please…" He gasped, placing his palms on Luis's and bending forward.

He nodded quickly and held Vergil's hips tightly, massaging the skin as he positioned the white haired male over his dick. Vergil shoved himself down mercilessly, Luis' pre-cum acting as the only lubrication between them. He winced, eyes closed tightly with pain as he held back a scream. Finally, he let out a breath and began to rock his hips, lifting himself before slamming back down. Luis cried out, his fingers digging deeply into the pale skin of Vergil's jutting hips. Their movements became faster, more frantic and the half-devil felt as though he would implode.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Nero rolled his eyes and pushed off the bed. "Fine," He snapped, tugging on a pair of boxers. "_I'll _get food…but don't expect any favors when I come back."

Dante grinned at him, arms folded behind his head and legs crossed lazily on the bed. "Uh huh, sure kid." Nero growled at him and shoved out of the bedroom, traipsing down the stairs to the sound of moans filling the air. He quirked an eye brow and paused before continuing down, gaping at the scene before him.

Luis' legs dangled off Dante's desk as Vergil rode him, hand moving down as he pumped himself to the rhythmic thrusting. Nero swallowed thickly, unable to move as Vergil's head was thrown back and he bit back a scream. Nero smirked, they may try to be different but they were definitely twins in the sac.

"Fuck!" Vergil panted and Nero could smell the saltiness of sweat and pre-cum as the muscles of his back tensed.

"Yes, oh god!" Luis screamed out beneath him, coming quickly and coating the insides of Vergil with warm fluids.

His own was soon to follow, spurting over his hand and across Luis's stomach. Their hips rocked together once more and Vergil collapsed against the Spaniard, dark arms wrapping around his back and massaging the skin. "Enjoy that…Nero?" The teen's eyes widened as Vergil glanced over his shoulder and smirked at him. "I'll make you buy a ticket to the show next time, kid." Luis merely smiled and closed his eyes as his head rested against the dark oak.

"I uh-I just..I came-I mean I came down to get some…food." He stuttered, biting his lip and itching his nose in embarrassment. "Sorry guys…" He murmured, hurrying past them into the kitchen, grabbing a cold box of pizza and two glasses of water. _'Dante is going to be so pissed when he finds out they had sex on his desk…_' Nero then grinned to himself, darting up the stairs and slamming the bedroom door shut behind him. "Hey Dante, there was something on your delivered on your desk, you might want to take a look at it.

Dante rolled over, biting at the skin of Nero's neck. "Now?" He whined as the teen shoved him away and nodded, pointing to the door. "Couldn't you just bring it up here for me?"

Nero held in a smirk and shook his head. "Didn't think you'd want that on your bed."

"Fuck…" He sighed, standing up and sauntering unwillingly out of the warm room.

Nero stared after him and held his breath…just waiting for-

"Jesus _fucking_ Christ… on my goddamn _desk _Vergil?!" Nero chuckled and swallowed a bit of cold pepperoni.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

He glowered at them, Luis blushing slightly as he struggled to pull his jeans on where as Vergil lay stretched across the desk wearing nothing but a smirk. "You're buying me a new one." He growled, lumbering back up stairs to punish Nero. The kid had it comin for pulling something like that.

Reaching the door, his fingers tapped its grainy wood slightly and the door creaked open slowly. Nero lay on the bed smirking at him, arms folded behind his head. "What would possess you to do that to me?" He asked, masking the anger in his voice as he strode calmly to the bed_. 'It wouldn't have mattered if I hadn't seen it…'_ He thought, glaring at the teen through snowy bangs.

"Thought you deserved it." Dante made a gross sound and leant over his lover, hands pinning the punk's wrists to the bed. "W-what you doin, Dante?" He asked, smile slightly nervous now.

His teeth grazed Nero's collarbone, slowly teasing him. "Nothing…" He murmured, moving up and quickly securing Nero's arms to the head board with Cerberus.

The teen glanced up awkwardly at his trapped wrists, "A devil arm? What's up with this?" His voice squeaked and Dante smirked wolfishly.

"Now you can't break away." He held the kid's ankles down and quickly took Nero's semi-hard length into his mouth. Nero gasped, liking the way this was moving though it was strange with the powerful devil arm pinning his hands up, digging into his skin.

He panted roughly, hips arching off the bed and into the wet cavern that sucked him off. "Oh, oh-! God, Dante!" He screamed, feeling his climax just a split second away-

His mouth disappeared and Dante smacked his lips, standing from the bed and dressing. "What?!" Nero shrieked, his hard-on painful from the absence of touch. "What the hell are you doing?!"

Dante pulled a red shirt over his head and shrugged, turning towards the door. "Thought you deserved it."

"Dante!!!" The white haired slayer smirked as the door shut behind him and the kid's muffled cries reached his ears.

'Oh yeah, he deserved it.' He thought, spotting Vergil passing him on the stairs with a shit-eating grin on his thin lips. "Ugh," Dante grunted and made his way to the kitchen, Luis now passed out on one of the couches and Nero still shouting obscenities from their bedroom. "Nothin' to eat in this shit hole…" He mumbled, hand digging through the fridge full of nothing but pizza that was too old even for him, and a bottle of champagne he had never seen before. "Fuck," He breathed heavily and leant against the counter, picking up a menu Nero had stored there. _'Chinese? Why not…'_ Plucking his way over to the phone in his reception, Dante's fist slammed on the hard oak and shot the phone into the air where he caught it with ease and quickly dialed the number.

He sat back, legs kicked up on the desk as he skimmed through a gun and ammo magazine for the millionth time. "Dante?" A familiar voice floated towards him from the stairs and the younger twin glanced up at his brother. "Why is Nero attached to your headboard? He looks very displeased at the moment."

The red twin smirked and let his gaze drift back to the magazine. "Really? He seemed to like it kinky." The elder shrugged and sat back just as a loud knock sounded at the door. Dante stood, "Chinese." He said, walking towards the front.

"This late?" Even before the door opened Vergil could feel the dark energy radiating from the other side. "Dante!" He lunged forward and startled Luis awake as the elder twin grabbed for Yamato and the door swung open.

The demon hurled its way inside, a large marionette followed by a horde of fiery hell-hounds. "Fuck!" Dante cursed, darting across the room and gracefully throwing his jacket on, pulling his guns from their holsters behind his back.

"How did you not smell them?!" Dante grunted in answer and twin waves of bullets ripped through the first row of demons. Vergil dashed through the air and brought Yamato down with great for, slicing a flaming skull in half. Rebellion was in the kitchen, too far for Dante to go so he tugged Rudra and Agni from the wall and they moaned in joy as he slashed through a row of demons.

Blood sprayed everywhere and bodies launched into the walls, cracking the deep set wood. Dante growled, spinning his twin blades over his head as he flipped into the air and came down with amazing power. The blades slammed into two hells hounds, bodies disintegrating quickly as he turned on heel and ducked a flaming protrusion.

Vergil smirked as both hands gripped his sword and sliced easily through three more hell hounds. A new group of marionettes entered followed by a strange smoke, making it difficult for the twins to see. "Shit!" Dante cursed, running up the wall and flipping backwards; he grabbed hold on the ceiling fan and turned it up as high as the wooden blades would allow. The smoke began to rise and the demons growled at Dante as he spun through the air, swords slicing like a blender on high. One was thrown clear and smashed into Vergil as he fought with a group of Marionettes.

"Gah!" He gasped, momentarily held down by the melting body. "Watch where you throw your corpses!" He hissed, Yamato taking out the last of the large demons and standing to watch Dante. His brother danced through the demons like they weren't there; arms twirling as if he was performing with silk ribbons. Dante was spinning on one knee, arms slicing through skull as the swords giggled and rejoiced. The last one fell and Vergil stared in slight awe at his younger brother. Dante was on one knee, his back arched backwards and arms out at both sides. He grunted quietly and stood, throwing the swords back into the wall, cracking his neck in a sigh. "Guess I'll clean this up tomorrow." He nodded to Vergil and sat back on the couch as Luis lay back down and go to sleep. "Nice job bro."

Vergil grinned and slid Yamato into its sheath. "You know Dante, you're graceful in your own way with those things."

Dante raised and eyebrow and crossed his arms over his chest. "Did you just compliment me? Because if you did I might have to be worried. Are you sick?" Vergil scowled and brushed the back of Dante's hand away from his forehead.

"I'm serious."

"So am I."

Vergil glared, "Can't you just be gracious about receiving a rare compliment from me?"

Dante's eyes rolled and he stood to bow at the waist, "Thank you all mighty one for recognizing me, I kiss your feet."

Vergil growled at him and turned away. "Baing-chood…" He mumbled under his breath, stomping up the stairs and turning the shower on.

"What did he just call me?"

Luis smirked softly, drifting slowly to sleep in the early darkness of the morning. "I do not think you want to know, Amigo."

"That didn't sound Spanish."

"Porque…it wasn't."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

After struggling with Cerberus for nearly an hour, Nero went to sleep with a painful hard-on and no possible way to get rid of it. His dream was full of pain and misery, Nero trembled in his sleep and mumbled softly.

_Nero had never intended to hide in the chapel. He'd simply bolted from the emergency room, an orphan of blind velocity and questionable instinct. Sticking his head out into the hall he saw a crisscross of flashlight beams wavering quickly. Dante was running by, holding on to the side of stretcher with a couch strapped to it. That was when he saw the shadow that made him shout at him to run. The next second the shadow wasn't even touching the floor, it was flying across the far side of the room like a hawk at a field mouse and Dante-_

_Well, Dante was just gone._

_Nero could hear his voice, calling his name and dropped to his knees, sobs breaking from his chest. "Nero…" The voice was soft and far away, Nero settled on the cold tiled floor. "Nerooo…." It was a little closer now, as if coming from above but in the pitch black hospital, he could see nothing. "Nero." It was a statement now, not a drawn out syllable. _

"_D-dante?" He moaned, hands clutching the sides of his head as tears slowly made their way to his eyes. _

"_NERO!" _He bolted awake, realizing that he could now move. Dante sat on the bed beside him with a perplexed expression; hands holding on to the teen's shaking shoulders. "Nero, you were screaming. What's wrong?"

With out warning the boy began to sob and clutched tightly to Dante, arms wrapped around his massive shoulders. "F-fuck…" He moaned, eyes clenched shut as he buried his face in Dante's now clothed chest. 'Get a grip Nero, it was only a dream!' He screeched at him self and jerked away from Dante, wiping the tears roughly from his face. His nose wrinkled in disgust as he dazed at the elder slayer. "Why do you smell like demons? And how come you're covered in blood?"

"Oh…" Dante gazed down at himself and peeled off the soiled coat. "We had some visitors, Verge and I took care of it." His thumb traced Nero's lower lip gently. "You okay?"

Nero scowled and cleared his throat, throwing the covers off and sliding to the floor. "Nothing. Take a shower, you smell." New tears popped up in his eyes, his back towards Dante as he headed towards the closet. _'Don't be weak, Nero; not in front of him…'_

The elder grunted and stood up, stripping his dirtied clothing. "Uh, sure." He waited awkwardly at the door; hand paused cautiously over the door knob. "Do you want to join me?"

The teen glanced over his shoulder and briefly admired the muscles covering Dante's back, his firm ass and long legs…why not? He was slightly shaken from the dream and Dante was the one offering… "Sure, be there in a minute."

He nodded and silently made his way to the bathroom, only pulling the door too as he turned the water on and stepped in. It began cold, cascading down his back in tiny ripples and puddling at his feet as it gradually grew warmer.

Nero stepped silently through the door, closing it behind him and letting his towel drop in a pile to the floor. He watched Dante for a moment, leaning against the wall as water dripped off his skin. _'He's beautiful._' Nero smirked to himself for such a silly thought and pushed the clear curtain aside, wrapping his arms around the elder's waist and pulling his chest flush to Dante's back.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Another knock on the door, Luis groaned in sleep as Vergil gently stood and dropped Luis' head back onto the sofa. With a scowl, he tugged the door open ad was greeted by a small, balding, sweaty, angry Chinese man. "Dante?" Vergil shrugged and took the bag, tossing a small roll of bills at him before slamming the door shut.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Once again, Nero was almost stunned by the beauty of the strong body in front of him; the lightly tanned skin, battle scars that made him shiver, his beautiful shaft… he wanted to feel it. "Dante, fuck me…" He sighed, letting his head lull back as water poured over his eyes.

"Don't have to tell me twice." He mumbled, pushing Nero against the slippery wall and lifting him up. The teen's legs wrapped around his lover's waist as he slid down and impaled himself on Dante's shaft. Nero forced himself to open his eyes, the sight of Dante's shaft pumping in and out of him made him painfully hard. His hands fisted in the shaggy, silver hair and their lips met in a hot kiss. Nero felt complete, his horrid dream fight back to the forefront of his mind as Dante thrust into his prostate.

Their moans became louder with each stroke; Nero buried his nails deeply into the scarred back, holding Dante sacredly to him. 'I want to feel as much of you as possible.' He thought silently, small tears mingling with water. "Oh god, oh oh…shit!" He screamed, throwing his head back as his eyes clenched shut.

"Not while I'm here." Dante warned with a small laugh, pumping few more times as his tunneled hand worked on Nero's hot erection.

The teen cursed loudly, cumming over their abs and Dante's hand. "Almost-" Dante grunted, thrusting roughly once more before his hot seed spilt into his young lover's ass. He paused a moment as Nero muttered something softly in the background. His nose twitched and he hopped out of the shower, Nero clinging to him.

"I'm not ready to-" Dante ran from the bathroom, still very much planted inside of Nero and dripping wet as he ran down stairs. Nero shouted profanities at him, trying to hide his face in Dante's neck since he dared not un-glomp himself.

"I smell food!" He shouted happily, traipsing into the living room with a bright red uke clinging to his torso.

Vergil cracked an eye at him from the couch, arms wrapped around a sleeping Luis. "Go put some clothes on…" He muttered, turning back to the TV and settling his head on the cushion.

"Dante," Nero growled in his ear, sinking his devil claws into the elder's back. "Go back upstairs, _now_." His jaw tensed as the teen gritted his teeth and blushed even though no one was looking at them.

"Pfft, fine. See if you get any food." He traipsed upstairs, Nero de-clinging once they got to the bedroom.

Just making his way back into the living room, Nero heard the shrill ring of the black phone and jumped across the room. He glanced around, then slammed his hand on the desk in an attempt to shoot the phone into the air. It jumped a little and a thin crack formed in the oak. He scowled, and picked it up.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Devil May Cry, this is Nero. How-" Dante walked down the stairs, watching Nero's face as it subtly changed from recognition, to anger, to dread. "Yes…oh god…I'll be there as soon as I can…ok, bye Credo." He dropped the phone to its cradle, hand resting on it for a moment before he turned o Dante; skin papery pale. "I have to go." His eyes seemed to glaze over and he looked through Dante, marching mechanically up the stairs.

"Nero?" Dante followed him slowly, watching as the boy quickly packed a small bag and threw the proper gear onto his back. "Nero, what's going on…"

His face was blank and he trailed back downstairs, sliding Red Queen onto his back and Blue Rose into its holster. "I have to go."

"Wait a minute, will ya!? I'll go with you." He struggled to tug his boots on, leaving his jacket open and leather pants unzipped as he hopped on one foot.

"I don't know when I'll be back." He ignored Dante's rambling, well, ignored Dante altogether, and gathered the keys to the black motorcycle.

"Wait!" He jolted out the door in just enough time to see the kid hop on the bike and take off down the street. It was black as pitch and the tail lights soon faded into nothingness. "Fuck." He turned back towards the office and pulled his boots on properly, fastening his pants and gathering weapons. Dante jotted a short note to Vergil on his desk and left with the keys to his Mustang. _'Must be in Fortuna if it was Credo calling.'_

**Alright boys and girls, another day another…chapter? I can't say dollar because no one pays me to write this crap. Any way, chapter 12 is ready to be posted so just leave a sweet lil review and it'll come up soon. Thanks for reading!!!**


	12. Confessions

"_**Wait!" He jolted out the door in just enough time to see the kid hop on the bike and take off down the street. It was black as pitch and the tail lights soon faded into nothingness. "Fuck." He turned back towards the office and pulled his boots on properly, fastening his pants and gathering weapons. Dante jotted a short note to Vergil on his desk and left with the keys to his Mustang. 'Must be in Fortuna if it was Credo calling.'**_

Like I said, Credo is alive for the sake of the story, so just pretend he never died. Kay?

Chapter 12-Confessions

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The sun began to rise about two hours into his drive. Nero felt that he was being followed but he didn't care enough to turn around and look. In fact, he couldn't feel much at all. His ass was numb, his legs were cramped, and his arms were tired from being clamped around the handlebars for so long. 'I gotta pull over.' He found a gas station and pulled in, parking at the last pump as a cherry pulled up diagonally from him. Nero ignored it and lilted inside, sliding a twenty across the counter to the sleazy attendant before scurrying out.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Dante pulled up across from the kid and watched as he walked inside the small building. He slid from the car and leant against the bike, beginning to pump fuel into the glossy black tank. Head down and hands in his pockets, Nero walked towards him though hadn't noticed the red half devil sitting on the front seat.

Suddenly, his nose twitched and his head snapped up to meet worried blue orbs. "What are you doing here?" Nero demanded softly, slowing his walk and pausing just in front of Dante.

He shrugged and scratched the back of his head. "I was worried about you." The teen's eyebrows rose slowly in surprise and his hands dropped limply to his sides.

"Oh…" Nero scratched at his nose as his cheeks flushed wildly and the gas pump clicked off. "But you don't have to-"

Dante stood quickly and placed a hand over the teen's mouth, effectively silencing him. "Look, whether ya want me here or not, I'm following you to Fortuna and I will be there when you need me." He let his hand slide off, the men staring at each other for what seemed like an eternity.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Vergil shifted slightly on the couch, very aware of the attractive Hispanic man lying atop him. Their breathing was low and even, covered by the soft drone of the television. Morning splayed through the large open windows as-

_THUD THUD THUD_

Vergil glared at the door and stretched.

_THUD THUD THUD_

"Dante, will you get that?!" He shouted, though nothing happened. No groans of annoyance or shouts of protests… One eye brow raised in surprise as he growled and rolled off the couch. "I'm coming." He grumbled, tugging the door open to be met with cool, slate grey eyes.

"I'm a friend of Luis's, he said he would be here and I needed to pick him up. Am I early?" Vergil shook his head and gestured for the man to step inside. He looked to be about twenty five, with smooth features and severely angled blond hair.

Vergil shut the door softly and leant against the desk, rubbing sleep from his eyes. "I apologize, I'm usually presentable by now. It was quite an extensive night."

The stranger gave him a soft smirk and crossed his arms, admiring Yamato who hung from the wall. His eyes dragged from the brilliant sword to Vergil's unusually ruffled appearance, and landed on the couch where Luis lay sleeping. "Ah, so you must be Vergil." His hand slid from the pocket of black Carharts and stretched across the space between them. Vergil grasped the gloved and admired the soft fleece of the tan jacket. "I'm Leon."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The sun rose high and soft light danced across Dante's rough features. Nero let a small smile play on the corners of his lips as his lover now seemed much softer; delicate, even. With a mind of its own, Nero's devil arm rose and his fingers swept across Dante's cheek bone, brushing hair from his eyes.

"I'm pleased to see you didn't cover it." The elder smiled at the bare arm and caught Nero's wrist in his hand. Said teen blushed wildly in realization and attempted to tug his devil hand back. But, he was stuck fast in Dante's grip and only succeeded in pulling them closer. The elder moved quickly and slid his free hand around the younger's waist, fisting in the thick denim. "Don't hide Nero, you're beautiful just as you are."

He blushed seven ways from Wednesday and smirked as Dante leant down and pressed their lips together. His tongue stayed where it was supposed to stay; he just wanted to comfort the kid. Nero slipped away and stared up at Dante, fingers threading into the worn red leather of the elder's coat. "Thank you."

He nodded, leaning against the gas pump. "Now why don't you tell me what's going on."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The blue twin smirked softly and shook hands. "Yes, I am Vergil. It's a pleasure to meet you Leon." Their hands slipped away and Vergil invited him to sit on the couch across from a sleeping Luis.

"The pleasure is mine." The blond gave him a strange look as if trying to decipher his face. "You remind me of someone I used to know…"

The silver haired slayer quirked an eyebrow and rose to the kitchen, gesturing Leon with him. "How so?" He pulled the cabinet door open and filled the kettle with water. "Tea?"

Leon nodded and sat at the small kitchen table. "He had the same silver hair, built like you as a matter of fact. Perhaps shorter… I apologize. I'm rambling again."

"Really?" He was interested now; when had Dante met Leon? "I have brother who has lived here much longer than I. Maybe you know him." He poured boiling water into two cups and handed the tea bags to his guest.

"Maybe." Leon stirred the darkening water thoughtfully, beginning to open his mouth to form a question when a familiar voice rose from the next room.

"_Vergil? Donde estas_?"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"W-well…" Nero cleared his throat and bit his lip for a moment. "Kyrie was…hurt. Credo doesn't think she'll make it another day a-and…" His voice quavered and before the tears spilt, Dante pulled him into a tight embrace.

"It's okay, I'll be there for you. C'mon, you still want to drive the bike?" Nero shrugged and kicked at pebbles beneath his boots, not much in the mood for anything but sleep now. "I'm sure I can fit it in the trunk and I can drive the Mustang."

The teen nodded and turned around. "Sure."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Yo soy en la cocina!" He shouted loud enough for Luis to hear him.

"Ah Leon, gracias mi amigo." The blond smiled and nodded as Luis entered, running a hand through his dark and disheveled hair. "Sorry I slept so late." He smiled shyly and winced softly.

"Are you okay? You seem to be walking with a slight limp." Luis turned a deep red and grinned down at the table. Leon's gaze darted from the slayer to the Spaniard and realization darkened his eyes. "Oh, I see." He stood awkwardly and cleared his throat. "Should I go?"

"No!" Luis stood and placed a hand on Leon's shoulder. "Let me get my zapatos, and we can go." He bent over Vergil's shoulder and placed a hot kiss on the corner of his mouth. "Call me." Luis whispered, fingers grazing the back of his lover's neck as the two disappeared through the kitchen door.

Vergil's smile faded slowly as the loneliness over took him. He stood and strode quickly to the reception, finding a scribbled note beside the phone. He scowled at Dante's writing, wondering how long he would be alone. _'I may as well go shopping for that desk…' _He thought somewhat darkly, taking an hour to shower, comb and dress.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The two finally managed to get 80% of the bike in the trunk and bungee cord the rest of the lid shut. They were in the car, Nero asleep on the back seat as Dante neared the Fortuna Forest. At the end of the fifth hour, he stopped the car in the shade of a weeping willow. The elder turned in his seat and reached across the gap, running the fingers of his left hand along the teen's jaw.

"Nero, we're here." He said softly, the pad of his thumb brushing Nero's bottom lip.

The teen cracked his eyes open and stared up at Dante with a slight smile. His devil bringer darted out and grabbed the back of Dante's neck, bringing him down into a rough kiss.

"Ow!" Dante jerked back and curled in pain in the driver's seat.

"Shit, I'm sorry! What'd I do?" The elder glared at him, a hand cupped protectively below his waist.

"The goddamn joystick jammed into my cock when you pulled me down."

He growled, rubbing his sensitive jewels as Nero chuckled and shoved open the back door to stretch. "I thought you liked it rough." He smirked at a glaring slayer. "Let's get this over with…" He sighed, securing his weapons as Dante stepped up beside him and began to walk.

They were silent through out most of the walk, only stopping once so Dante would quit bitching about the rock in his shoe. "That's it…" The teen breathed at the full light-bathed city and quickly spotted the familiar church at the corner. "Credo said they would be in there." He pointed, striding quickly up the stairs and tugging open the heavy double doors. "Credo."

The dark haired man turned from the alter and strode quickly to the back of the church where Dante stood awkwardly by the doors. "Nero, thank you for coming on such short notice." He glared at Dante as if he were the reason Kyrie was suffering. "Please, this way." He held the teen by the elbow and started towards a door to the left of the pews. "You wait out here." He growled at Dante who wavered between the pews and the confessional. "Kyrie has been asking for you since…" His voice faded away and Dante sighed.

The elder watched as Nero disappeared behind dark cherry doors; and made his decision. Dante strode slowly to the confessional, crouching on the knee board and bowing his head as the small trellis slid open to reveal diamond shadows on the priest's blocky face. _'Well isn't this fucking ironic?_' Dante snorted and clasped his hands, trying his best to be respectful even if Vergil would forever laugh at him for this. "Bless me father, for I have sinned."

The priest nodded, head low. "Continue my son."

He sighed. "It has been…twenty years since my last confession." In fact, Dante could remember being five years old on the tiny prie-dieu kneeler and admitting he hated his dead father. That was the last time he had stepped foot in a confessional.

There was a long silence; Dante didn't know what to say or how to begin so the priest spoke up. "Do you believe that my forgiveness is God's forgiveness?"

His brow wrinkled a moment as he though of his father… "Yes," Was his numbed and partly true answer.

"If you repent now son, god shall grant his forgiveness in me."

Dante felt tears prick the backs of his eyes and sail down his five o'clock shadow. "I've done horrible things, father. I've thought horrible things… I have killed and been killed. I know what Hell looks like…" He stopped to wipe the streams of salty tears from his face. "I've also loved…and I'm afraid. What's going to happen to that when I die and can no longer come back?" Dante's hands were shaking and he clasped them together tightly. "I don't think there is a place in heaven for me. For him maybe, but I think all sinners would be miserable in Heaven. God does not want me any more than I wanted my father."

The priest smiled softly and folded his hands, listening to the soft patter of tears on the wooden kneeler. "God be merciful to you and strengthen your faith. Let it be done as you believe, and if you are truly sorry, He will forgive you. Amen. Go in peace."

Dante nodded and stood, pushing the door open as Nero and Credo came from the cherry doors. "…I honestly don't know how you can work with that jackass. And that other jackass and the new jackass." Credo said as he shook his head and sat at the front row of pews.

Dante raised an eyebrow at them and Nero smirked. "He's talking about you, Trish and Lady."

"Ah, I see." They sat awkwardly in silence, Dante digging deep and finding the cajones to speak. "How is she?"

Credo's face softened at the thought of his sister. "Not well. She's sleeping now but-"

"Sir Credo, come quickly!" The doctor yelled from the small room and Dante followed the trio to the small framed door.

Nero knelt beside the cot, Credo to his right as they held Kyrie's hands tightly. Cool tears fell from the teen's eyes as he gazed at a pale Kyrie; her skin translucent and body trembling. Her eyes opened and met his for a moment. "Ne-ro," She rasped, coughing up blood from the internal injuries. "Take care…of…him…" Her bleary eyes locked briefly on Dante, then slid closed.

Her already cold hands were stilled and her chest halted its breath. "No…" Nero moaned, burying his face in her blanket as Credo sat stone faced beside him. Dante's arms slid around the teen's waist, lifting him from the cold floor. "No," He whispered again, hands clenching tightly. "No! Dante, do something!" He bellowed loudly, throwing weak punches at Dante's chest in anger and guilt. "F-fucking, do s-something…" His voice was low and thick with tears.

Dante was able to drag Nero to a pew and lie down; head in the elder's lap as he curled up on the seat. His eyes closed and his body relaxed as the slayer ran his fingers through the young man's silvery hair in comfort. After a few moments Dante slowly drifted to sleep along with him.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Vergil smiled as he hauled the old rickety desk outside and dropped it roughly to the dead grass. The sledgehammer raised up over his shoulder as he plucked off his silk blue jacket and golden vest. "Dante, you changed your hair!" Vergil's head snapped up and he glared at a young girl swaying towards him. "I like it, you look hot." She smirked and popped a bubble with neon green gum.

"I'm not Dante." He hissed, glaring severely at her.

She shrugged, seemingly unaware of his negative vibes. "Sure doll, be who ever you wanna be." She winked, he shivered. "Wha'cha doin with the desk?"

A deep growl rumbled from Vergil's chest as he gripped the sledge tighter. "Destroying it." _'Much like I would like to do to you.'_ "Now flee before you get in trouble." He grumbled, heaving the hammer over his head and slamming it into the top of the desk. The wood splintered and shot out in all directions, toothpicks becoming lodged in Vergil's white hair.

"_Damn_ boy! Some one has anger issues." She giggled at him. The half devil took a step towards her and raised the sledge menacingly.

"Get _out_ of here." She rolled her eyes one last time and stomped away, spitting her gum in the side of the house where it slid and fell to the dirt.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

It had been a long day; he destroyed the old desk just before the new one was delivered. Vergil cleaned the downstairs, stocked the kitchen with real food, and scrubbed down the disgusting hole that Dante called the bathroom.

Around nine pm there was a knock on the door and more than one familiar smell. He opened the door and gave a surprised eye brow raise to the blond standing before him. "I hope I'm not imposing but I wanted to speak to you."

"Please, come in and make yourself comfortable." Vergil shut the door and turned around to find Leon staring at him with a serious expression, arms crossed.

"What's your brother's name?"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Nero awoke to a darkened room, so black he couldn't see the hand in front of his face. "Dante?" He felt nothing but cold tiled floor beneath him, though something glowed green in the long distance. His voice was low and cracked, barely a whisper to his own ears.

"Gotta get the fuck outta here." He heard a familiar, gravelly voice grunt as something made a metallic squink. Nero pulled himself from the floor, bumping into something warm and soft.

His hand stretched as he felt the soft…body?...before him. His palm lay flat on the chest that moved slightly. Nero concentrated, making his Devil Bringer glow a dim blue, just enough to illuminate the space before him. "Credo?" His fingers clasped at the man's shoulder and shook him lightly. He moaned at the movement, eyes going wild beneath his lids. "Credo, wake up!" He hissed and the dark haired man obeyed, rolling to his stomach and pushing to his knees.

"Don't tell me…" He gazed around the illuminated space as the Bringer glowed brighter with each passing second. "No no no, this can't be real!" He gasped, falling back against a wall he didn't see. Credo's hands came up to his face that was colored with dread.

"Where are we?" Nero demanded, tugging at Credo's chin to look him in the eye.

"Th-the hospital…It's been closed since before you ever came to Fortuna. We had to…there's…a monster here." He gulped audibly, glancing at the closed door where more grunting came from.

Nero nodded and stood on shaky legs, "I'll get you out of here, Credo." He wobbled to the swinging double doors and shoved it open. A dark hallway opened up to him, parting two ways at the end where the wall held a window, covered with plywood of all sizes. Dante was twenty feet in front of him, standing beside a gurney with a paisley covered couch strapped to it. "Dante!" He shouted before the elder had time to take off.

Said man turned on heel, surprise written all over his face as he held Ebony at chest level. "Kid?" Nero growled but nodded none the less. "How the fuck did we get in here? I fell asleep on the pew and next thing I know I wake up in pediatrics." He grunted and turned back to the gurney. "Either way, I'm getting out of here."

"No, Dante don't!" Nero lumbered forward, one arm reaching out towards the quickly retreating back. He was picking up speed and Nero struggled with his sleeping leg to reach him before- "Run! Fucking run Dante! It's the monster!" The elder continued on his path as the shadow swept through Nero's vision. And Dante, just as in his dream, was gone. Nero sagged once again to his knees, whispering that it must be another dream.

"N-nero?" A voice spoke behind him and emerged from the double doors. The hallway was glowing a deep blue now and they could see what felt like miles in every direction. "How are we going…to get out?" He coughed violently and fell to his knees beside Nero.

The teen shook his head, hands dropped limply at his sides. "I don't know." Truth was, he didn't want to get out; if Dante died there so would he. Loud blasts were heard from the hall to their right, followed by angry cries and garbled shouts."Dante…" He whispered, darting off the floor and sprinting to the end of the hall. He made a hard right turn, shouldering a spring set door open and sprawling to the floor in the next room.

"I know I'm king but you don't have to bow at my feet…unless you like it."

Nero's eyes grew wide as he stared up at the face grinning down at him. "Dante!" The teen lunged himself at the elder, grasping his shoulders tightly as tears wetted his lover's jacket. "How-"

Dante rolled his eyes before the question was complete. "Monster my ass…I eat shit like that for breakfast." His arm slid around Nero's waist, tugging him down the way they came. "Credo, you're here too?" The dark haired man stood in the door way Nero left him and nodded.

"Did…did you kill it?"

Dante sniggered and maneuvered the gurney back to the end of the hall, Nero now on the other side. "Yeah, I got a nice little memento too." He grinned, fangs sliding below his lip as blood slowly dripped from them.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Over twelve hours had passed since they arrived at Fortuna and Nero was glad to nearly be home. Dante was following on the motorcycle, trusting Nero to drive his cherry. The tires crunched over the gravel as he slowed to a stop and turned off the car. "Did Credo tell you how we got into that hospital?"

Nero shook his head, "No, but he got some people from the…well, some people he used to know and they're investigating it. He should call in about a week I guess." They rounded the corner and began towards the double doors.

"Who the fuck does that belong to?" Dante asked, staring at the sleek black Audi in his driveway.

Nero shrugged and stretched. "Don't know, but it looks-" The elder's mouth crushed his lips in a searing kiss, and he pulled away smirking.

He shrugged when Nero raised an eyebrow and walked towards the shop. "I missed you. It was a long ride." The kid rolled his eyes and wrapped an arm around Dante's waist, shoving the door open.

"Nero?" The teen's head snapped up as his eyes widened and his arm dropped from Dante.

"Leon…" He breathed, neither of them moving for a moment. "Leon!" Nero rushed forward and practically tackled the chuckling blond. "Fuck, it's been forever!"

He pulled back, hands grasping at each other as they grinned and spoke at the same time. "I know! It's been what, three years? God, you're legal now aren't you?" Nero scowled lightly and socked him in the arm.

"AHEM." Dante cleared his throat loudly and all three turned to stare at him. "Were you going to introduce us?" He glared at the new guy and puffed out his chest, becoming jealous and angry all too quickly.

"Uh, sorry." Nero let out an awkward laugh as Leon held out his hand. "Dante this is Leon; we…dated a few years back." Dante's eyes grew wide and Vergil stifled a laugh; knowing this wouldn't turn out well at all. "Leon this is Dante."

The elder grasped Leon's hand tightly and shook it once, wiping his palm off on his leather trench as if it was dipped in acid. "A pleasure." He managed through grit teeth. Nero glared at him and Leon coughed awkwardly.

The teen jabbed him in the ribs and smiled at Leon, taking him by the arm. "So what are you doing here?"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Let's have a talk little brother." Vergil grasped the back of Dante's collar tightly and nearly dragged his twin to the kitchen.

"Noooo…" He whined, staring at the closed door. "I don't trust that prick. Let me go back out there."

"Hey, they'll be fine. Nero's a big boy; he can take care of himself." He pushed Dante into a seat, his back to the door. "What I would like to know is where you went for over half a day?"

"Oh, that…" He shrugged out of his jacket and unfastened the clasps of his leather shirt. "Kyrie died."

Vergil contemplated the name a moment before realization dawned in his eyes. "The girl from Fortuna…isn't she Credo's sister?"

Dante's face dropped to his hands on the table top. "She _was_ his sister." He mumbled, scratching at the back of his head. "They wouldn't tell me what happened to her, but she had massive internal bleeding. We stayed for her funeral… The kid is really broken up about it." He sighed.

Vergil rolled his eyes and sat down across from him. "Of course he is; she was a former lover…as creepy as that sounds since they had more of a sibling relationship…" He tented his fingers as the kettle whistled behind him. He watched Dante for a moment; troubling looks shooting through his brother's eyes. "What's wrong Dante?"

"He never told me."

"Never told you what?"

Dante sighed and cracked his knuckles, much to Vergil's disgust. "He never told me he dated another guy. I knew about Kyrie but…" He shook his head, letting it drop to the table.

"How many relationships have you told Nero about?"

Dante raised an eyebrow at him and shrugged. "None; I didn't think he really wanted to hear about all the people I've fucked." He narrowed his eyes at Vergil. "Including you."

The elder shrugged indifferently and sipped his green tea. "Did you want to hear about the people he has fucked?"

Dante rolled his eyes, "He was a virgin before I got to him."

Vergil sighed. _'He is completely missing my point.'_ "Then what about the people he has kissed, or pleasured, or-"

Dante threw a roll of paper towels at Vergil who dodged it easily. "I get it." He growled and stood up. "Look, I've been driving all day in leather and I had to fight some fucked up monster whose blood tasted like Jujubies… I think I need a shower." He turned from the kitchen and pushed the door open. Nero and Leon sat on the couch laughing loudly.

Nero threw his head back in a laugh for the first time in almost a day. "How could she _not_ have fired you?! You discharged your gun in four consecutive cases!"

"Thank you." Leon grinned, running his nails along the edge of his collar.

"That wasn't a compliment." Nero said deadpan as Dante nodded to them and began up stairs. The teen watched the elder's muscles contract and ripple as he moved shirtless.

"I was just trying to keep the streets safe."

"For fucks sake man! The last one was a goddamn cat show!"

Leon shrugged. "Let me just go on record to say, I would never shoot a cat."

Nero chuckled lightly and leant back as the shower clicked on. "I guess I can find some solace in that."

"Unless it was approaching in a threatening manner, or refused to stop upon my command. I would probably just fire a warning shot to make my point, but it's actually a field decision I can't commit to at this juncture."

Nero began to laugh again and wiped tears from his eyes. "I'm almost positive that a cat would _not_ listen to you. And do I have to remind you that you're no longer on the force? It's been four years, you don't have to talk to me like I'm your boss."

Leon shrugged at him again and pushed his jacket off. "Force of habit." Nero did the same and tossed his trench to the loveseat. "Damn kid, you bulked up nice."

He blushed and ran a hand across his nose. "Thanks Leon."

They sat in silence for a moment, unaware that Vergil had his ear pressed to the kitchen door for any sign that the kid would fuck over his brother. "Look Nero," Leon sighed, giving the teen a slight smile. "I've been thinking about you a lot lately actually and I was wondering…" He paused and cleared his throat. "Would you come with me when I leave? I've got a job in Spain that Luis will be accompanying me on… I would really like to have another chance with you."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Dante secured the towel around his waist and stepped onto the landing of the stairs, shivering quietly as he paused and listened. "…accompanying me on…I would really like to have another chance with you."

The white haired slayer bit his lip, ready to burst into tears when Nero told him yes. _'Fuck, I'd leave me if I were him.'_

"I really appreciate your thinking of me Leon, but I can't." _'Wait, what?!'_ "I'm with Dante now and I don't plan on leaving him until he tells me to." Said man whispered a quiet thank you to any god listening and tip toed to the bathroom, grabbing a Q-Tip.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Leon felt incredibly let down; his shoulders visibly slumping. "I see," He nodded, standing up and putting his tan fleece back on. "I should go then."

"What? Why?" _'And why would he ever want me to go to Spain with him?'_

He smirked and patted the kid on his cheek. "Because you're oblivious Nero." Leon began towards the door and brushed hair from his eyes. "Tell Vergil I said thank you and tell Dante…tell him he's very lucky."

The door shut on a very confused Nero and the soft roar of an Audi faded away. "He's right, you know." Nero started at the sound of the voice and turned quickly on his heel, meeting the silver hair and blue eyes of Dante. "I am lucky…and you _are_ oblivious." Nero rolled his eyes and socked Dante's bare shoulder. "Thanks kid."

"For what?"

Dante smiled sadly and ran a hand through his damp hair. "For not leaving me."

The kitchen door swung open and Vergil crossed his arms, leaning against the door frame. "What's for dinner?"

**Mkay, here we are one more time. What did you think? Luis will make at least one more appearance before I finish this story. How many chapters should it end with? I'm totally up for suggestion but I do like to end my FF before they get drab and people become bored so please… tell me when to end this. Thanks again, R&R por favor.**

**P.S. I'm going to start a new Devil May Cry, but it won't be posted until this one is finished. I will also post 2 one-shots for Resident Evil. The DMC will not be a sequel to The Partner…it will simply be of its own. **** Also it will be a Yaoi. Don't you love it???**


	13. Your Foreign Tongue

Chapter 13- Your Foreign Tongue

_**Warning: This chapter contains bad Italian. And I don't mean "naughty" I mean I'm really bad at speaking Italian…so bear with me here.**_

Nero was fast asleep on the couch; his head resting contentedly in his lover's lap. Said lover stared at the TV, running his fingers through the boy's thick locks. "Dante," Vergil whispered softly, trying his best not to wake the sleeping half demon. "I need to talk to you."

He muted the info-mercial and nodded. "What about?"

"I'm going with Luis to Spain."

Dante's face drained of color and he frowned. "Why? You don't like it here?"

Vergil shook his head. "It's not that, Dante… I'm in love with him. I know it's been a short time but you also know what kind of person I am."

His brother's eyes turned glassy as he stared with little interest at the TV. "But…you just got here Verge. I haven't seen you in such a long time…" He had to bite his lower lip to keep it from trembling. He didn't want to lose his brother again.

"Imagine it was Nero leaving and I was here…what would you do?"

Dante nodded and let out a long breath. "Just know that you can come back here." He clicked mute again and the skeleton-woman rubbed her finger along a diamond cut jewel around her neck. "He is the most I've ever seen you smile."

Vergil raised an eyebrow and crossed his legs. "Really?"

"Yep. You were as icy as a Frost before." The elder twin glared daggers as his brother grinned and gazed back down to the sleeping half demon in his lap. "You're doing the right thing Vergil. I understand how you feel about him…" Dante's fingers played with the silver locks and dragged down the teen's side, feeling taught muscle and smooth skin that hid beneath his red hoodie.

"Why is it you love him, Dante? Is it because he looks like us?"

He watched as the younger twin's face scrunched up, his fingers entwining with those of Nero's Bringer. "I'm not that shallow Vergy; as shocking as that may be to you."

He sighed, "I apologize if that's how it came out. But I really am curious…" He sipped a slight cup of green tea, gazing languidly into the dark liquid.

Dante smirked and let out a low chuckle. "It may sound stupid but…he's the only one I know who can stand me. He gets my fucked up sense of humor and makes me feel like I'm not such a screw up after all. But, I will always be waiting for the day when he finds out I'm not good enough for him and he leaves…" He whispered the last part softly, more to himself than Vergil.

Said elder twin frowned at his brother, knowing part of this was his own fault. "I didn't leave because I thought you were a fuck up Dante… I left because I loved you too much to coddle you as I used to. We both needed to grow up and become independent." Dante raised an eyebrow but continued to stare at Nero's sleeping face. "And you pissed me off on a regular basis."

They shared a soft laugh and a yawn inadvertently escaped from Vergil's mouth. "I'm going to bed; see you tomorrow brother." He stifled another yawn and tromped upstairs, shutting his door quietly before stripping and crawling into bed.

Dante continued to stare at the young man in his lap for a long while; contemplating how his life had taken a surprising turn. At one point he was a lonely, perverted man unable to hold a steady relationship, and in the flash of a second he met the one person that made his heart soar. His brother returned and was not a complete sociopath, soon finding someone he wanted to be with.

Ah Nero… the kid was an enigma all in his own. He had no idea the power he held over Dante; at the whim of the boy he would lop off his own hand just to please Nero. "Mmnphmm…" Said teen turned himself over, sliding an eye open to squint at his lover. "Dante?"

He leant over, lips ghosting over Nero's own. "Yes my love?"

The teen blushed gently and smiled into Dante's mouth. "Let's go to bed." The elder's arms slid under Nero's knees and shoulders, lifting him with ease as he made his way upstairs. Nero chuckled, "I never said you had to carry me."

Dante's booted toe nudged their door open, and kicked it shut softly. "Maybe I just wanted to feel you; I know you're real this way." For some reason Dante was feeling selflessly romantic, and lay the young man gently on the bed. His fingers mirrored over Nero's face, touching his eye lids and lips, caressing the soft skin of his throat and exposed collarbone. "I want to undress you…" Dante let his hands walk down the hoodie, tugging the zipper open and pushing it from the smooth skin of Nero's chest.

He let out a shaky breath. "Dante…what are you doing?" He asked as the elder tugged at the cuffs of Nero's jeans, letting them fall to the floor with the rest of his clothing.

The moon sprinkled in through small slivers in the drapery, casting Nero in a glowing limelight. "Admiring you." The young man was so innocent…so pure…Dante was afraid to touch him for fear that he might taint the kid's magical energy. The elder let his own clothing drop to the floor in a thick puddle, kicking his leathers off before crawling up beside Nero. "I just…want to lay with you. Is that alright?"

Nero heard thick emotion and felt a lump in his own throat, tears threatening to spill over his lids for no reason. He swallowed and nodded slowly, Dante spooning up behind him and wrapping his arms around the teen's waist. It was late…maybe midnight or one…but the phone rang. Nero tensed a moment, his hands clenched tightly over the forearms that Dante had over his abdomen. "Stay with me."

The white haired slayer nodded into his back, kissing each shoulder blade and the nape of his neck. "Always."

Nero woke up…alone? His back was unoccupied and his arm stretched as far as it could…no Dante to feel for. Nero's eyebrows met in confusion as he sat up, blood swirling around his head as his ruffled hair settled. "Dante?" He crawled from the bed, darting down the stairs on wobbly legs. The sun was bright and too high up to be early morning. "Dante…" He called out again, finally catching sight of the elder hunter who sat across from a dark haired figure on the couch. Two cups of coffee sat between them on the table; the dark haired man turning at the sound of approaching footsteps. "Credo!" Nero said in a surprised tone, now embarrassed that he hadn't dressed before coming downstairs.

"Nero, I decided to tell you in person what actually happened in Fortuna." He took a sip of the tan liquid and leant back in the chair as Nero took a seat beside Dante on the couch.

"And?"

Credo sighed, rubbing at his temples. "It seems the members of the church blame us for Kyrie's…death." He choked the word out, taking one deep breath. "They have kept the church up for several years just to dispose of people; but now that the thing is dead…well, it's going to be a regular hospital now. Imagine this like the Salem Witch Hunt…being prosecuted for something we didn't do." Credo shrugged and finished his coffee, patting the corners of his mouth with a napkin. "We are taking proper actions against the church members now…the ex-order members are." With that he glanced up at Nero, an expectant look upon his features.

"No! No, I refuse to go back there Credo." Nero shook his head quickly, pulling his feet up on to the couch.

"Please…do it for Kyrie. It'll be a few weeks at the most and then you can come back…_here_." He gave a slight sneer but nodded respectfully to Dante who rolled his eyes and stood up.

"I'll be in the kitchen if any one gives a shit." He mumbled, disappearing behind the swinging door.

Nero sighed, burying his face in his hands. "Why, Credo? You don't need me there. I was kicked out of Fortuna, remember?"

"But Nero, you're wrong. We _do_ need you to testify. Not only are you an Order member but you were put in the hospital to be devoured by that…_beast_. Besides," He relaxed into the chair and crossed his legs. "The council is willing to let you back into Fortuna if you appear and make a statement."

The teen stood and paced along the cool wood, arms crossed. "First of all Credo, I was an Order member…I'm not any more. Second, they should be asking for Dante instead of me since he's the one that got rid of their little garbage disposal." He raised an eyebrow and stopped pacing. "What do you mean they will let me back into Fortuna?"

Credo stood from his position and smiled down at the teen. "To live there…they will be willing to forgive your sin…as will I."

Nero's hands curled to fists at his sides as his teeth clenched tightly. "And that's why I'm glad I left. You and all of your religious nut jobs… Love the sinner hate the sin, isn't that right Credo? Sure, I'd be let back in but the one person I love most would be shunned just because we're the same sex, yeah? By all means, correct me if I', wrong." Nero waved his hands at Credo and walked towards the door. "I don't need your, or anyone else's forgiveness. I have no shame in my life so why should I be the one to apologize?" He held the door open for Credo, staring at the floor. "Thank you for informing me of the situation but I think you should leave now."

"Nero, listen to me! You and him do not belong together; Kyrie loved you! She would have stayed with you had you not followed the path of the sinner…She had already forgiven you for so much and you had to go and break her heart. It's your fault she's dead you know!"

Dante burst from the kitchen, low growls erupting from his chest. "The kid's right, you needa leave before I slice your pretty little face up." He gripped the back of Credo's stainless white jacket and tossed him out the open door, slamming it shut as the man sat up to protest. "Credo has no right to say that shit to you, Nero. Don't listen to him."

The familiar sound of elegant boots thudding down the stairs made them turn around. Vergil stepped down from the case, fixing his cuffs with golden links. At the same time five knocks resounded from the door that Dante had just slammed shut. "Doesn't that fuck ever quit?" Nero seethed, yanking the door open to scream at Credo. "Oh, Luis…c'mon in."

"Gracias amigo." He turned to Vergil who stood beside one neatly packed back, Yamato attached to his hip. "Mijo, are you ready?"

"Si," Vergil smiled gently at Dante who stood with his mouth slightly agape.

"You're leaving already?"

The elder twin nodded and brushed hair from his twin's forehead. "I'm afraid so, brother." Dante embraced him in a tight hug, face buried in his twin's shoulder. "Next time it won't be so long until we meet again." He pulled away, thumbs brushing Dante's tears away. "Now Dante, why do you cry?"

"I never expect you to come back."

He nodded sadly, unbuttoning the top of his jacket and reaching under the collar of his vest. "Four months, Dante. I will be back in four months." From beneath the golden vest Vergil produced his talisman, draping it over Dante's neck. "I'll be back to retrieve this from you brother, take good care of it." He kissed his younger brother's cheek and turned to hug Nero tightly. "Take care of my brother; he is far more fragile than he seems." Vergil whispered softly, patting the teen on the back and taking up his bag. "I'll be in touch, Dante." He took Luis's hand, walking out the door and down to a sleek silver car in which Leon was the driver. They climbed in, Vergil waving to Dante and Leon blowing a kiss to Nero who merely raised an eyebrow and saluted the silver haired man.

Nero wrapped his arm around Dante's waist, leaning his head on the elder's shoulder. "He'll be back."

They stared out at the road for a moment, Dante making a quick decision. "Let's have dinner tonight…out somewhere."

Nero stared at him slightly surprised, but nodded in agreement. They had one mission the entire day, only take a few hours to complete and fend off a horde of lust demons.

The teen was down stairs, staring in the mirror he had put in across from the stairs. His hair refused to cooperate, doing what it normally did and sweeping out to the sides. He wore a silver shirt, the top two buttons open, and black pinstripe dress pants. His black shoes were shined to perfection until Trish claimed she could see her "pores" in them. She popped up behind him, brushing her hands down the front of his shirt and smoothing the wrinkles he had created.

"Calm down Nero, you're as nervous as a school girl." Trish spun him away from the mirror, smirking at him suspiciously.

"You know why we're going out to dinner…don't you?"

She nodded giddily and turned away from him when Dante's dress shoes clacked along the hardwood floors. Trish let out a wolf whistle and clapped her hands, giving Nero a quick hug and peck on the cheek. "Good luck!" She shouted to Dante, dashing out the door and peeling away in her Corvette.

"Good luck?"

Nero raised an eyebrow at Dante who shrugged and grabbed his keys. "Shall we?"

They arrived at an Italian restaurant, Dante being suspiciously gentlemanly and opening doors for his younger companion. The maitre d' led them to a table out on the patio and immediately brought pre-ordered dishes to them. They were left alone with two bottles of wine and nearly a cart of food. No one else appeared on the patio though the restaurant was packed on the inside. Nero smiled softly, staring out over the water and feeling Dante's eyes boring into him.

"Dante?" Their eyes locked, the elder taking shaky breaths as his fingers interlaced with Nero's. "What are we doing here?"

He took a deep breath, eyes watering slightly. "Nero, sooth il vostro dolore. Toglierò il vostro timore. Stavo funzionando nei cerchi; Mi sono danneggiato appena per trovare il mio scopo. Tutto era così senza valore, I didn' la t merita questa, ma a me eravate perfetto. Questo amore che ci avete portato, I' elasticità di d il mio cuore e lo avete lasciato appena tenerlo. I' l'elasticità di d voi la mia anima ma io già la ha venduta. Ti amo con tutto il mio cuore."

Nero raised an eyebrow at him and smiled, "Ti amo anche, Dante but…What exactly are you trying to say?"

The elder bit his lip and moved from his seat to kneel in front of the teen. "Nero, will you marry me?"

**I know I left you all with a cliff hanger an this chapter is shorter than the others but I promise the next, and final, chapter will make up for that. Along with the last chapter I'll be posting the playlist for this story if anyone is interested in maybe finding some new music they might like. Thanks guys!**


	14. In the end, it all comes down to a sweet

_**The elder bit his lip and moved from his seat to kneel in front of the teen. "Nero, will you marry me?" **_

Chapter 14-In the end, it all comes down to a sweet tooth

_Four months later in Whistler, Canada. Pan Pacific Whistler Mountainside, room 11531._

Dante paced the room, walking back and forth in front of the wide window that gave a great view of skiers and mountains. "Dante, if you keep doing that you will wear a track in the carpet. This place is expensive enough as is." The slayer glared at his white haired companion, but stopped his pacing and crossed his arms. Hands began to massage his shoulders, rubbing out the tight knots slowly. "Why so tense?"

He raised an eye brow and turned to face his brother with one eyebrow raised. "Are you kidding me? I'm getting married tomorrow and you want to know why I'm so tense?" Dante rolled his eyes and plopped onto the bed, hands wringing together.

"Well, at least you have a bachelor party to get your mind off things."

He nodded, "That's true…"

"Hola chicos." The door to their suite swung open, Luis stepping in and setting a mysterious white box on the side table. "Vamanos!" He waved them to the door, Dante grumbling as Vergil thrust a jacket at him and pulled his own on.

"Where we goin?"

Vergil planted a hand over his twin's mouth. "Shush, little brother. We arranged a couple things for today. Luis and I will have you for the first two then tonight Trish, Lucia, and Lady will show up. They are with Leon and Nero right now." He shoved his brother none too gently out the door and down the hall, Luis trailing behind them.

Dante growled at the mention of Leon. "I don't trust that guy."

"But you trust your fiancé, no?" He nodded. "Then why worry; Nero loves you too much to break it off over a one night fling."

Vergil nodded in agreement, leading Dante to the hotel roof where an escort waited for them. "Sirs, your helicopter is ready." She smiled to them, holding the rooftop door open as the three stepped past her and climbed into the whirring machine. Dante was squeezed into the center seat, sulking as he thought about Nero. Luis and Vergil cooed at each other, holding hands across Dante's lap.

After their twenty minute flight, Vergil smacked the back of Dante's head and let go of Luis. "Quit sulking, it's unbecoming." They landed on an H pad, another escort helping the men from the helicopter and into the warmth of the main building as it began to snow. Great mahogany doors appeared in front of them, solid and _tall_. A gold placard was bolted to the right side of the doors:

_**Aurifère**__** Appurtenance Cochonerie**_

Dante raised an eyebrow as the right door swung open for them. "Verge, I only speak English, bad English, and bad Italian…maybe a little Latin…but I do not know French. So tell me, what does that plaque say?"

Vergil smiled, letting the escort take their coats. "Gold Members Only…that's what it says dear brother." The younger twin's eyes widened as he took in the rich aromas. "I know how much you enjoy alcohol, and booked two hours of Whiskey tasting."

Dante's face screwed up in an excited grin, eyes sparkling momentarily as he forgot Nero was not there. He turned quickly, wrapping his arms around Vergil's shoulders and kissing his cheek in a sloppy manner. "Vergy, you're the best!"

They spent the next two hours following Dante around the great ball room as he sipped at the highest quality whiskeys made. By the time the three exited the mahogany doors, Dante was tipsy, giggling, and whining about Nero. They were back at the hotel, Dante and Vergil waiting in the lobby for Luis to get back from their suite.

"B-b-but Verrrrrrgy…" Dante whined, grabbing and tugging at his brother's hand. "I ha_-*hiccup*_ haven't seen Nero in two _*hiccup*_ two days." He frowned and plopped down on a lobby chair.

"You'll see him soon enough, now quit pouting." Vergil came back down, holding a strip of cloth and ear plugs.

"I_-*hiccup*_ is he gonna be at the p_-*hiccup*-_arty tonight?"

"Yes Dante, now hold still." Vergil wrapped the cloth around his twin's eyes and stuffed the ear plugs in. Dante scowled, and hiccup once more, as the other two led him _somewhere_.

Dante fell asleep in the limo, his head in Vergil's lap during the half hour drive. "Wake up, we're here brother." Vergil nudged him awake and again, the younger's eyes brightened with excitement.

"I getta make my own pie?" Luis nodded and led him through the glass doors and directly to the kitchen of _**Thunder Bay Pizzeria**_. He quickly learnt how to toss the dough, catching it easily on his knuckles and spreading red sauce evenly. Dante began to slide it into the wood burning over when Vergil spoke up.

"You're in Canada making your own pizza and all it has is pepperoni and cheese?"

The younger nodded, slipping the pie in and grinning. "You can never go wrong with a classic."

_On the other side of town…_

"No no no, you're doing it all wrong Nero."

"I told you, I can't dance!" Leon chuckled in agreement.

Trish pushed him out of the way, her heels clacking on the waxed floor. "It's step, step, grip, swing, pivot, wrap, _slide, split_; _not_ split, slide…I don't even know how you did that."

"What time is it, Verge?"

"Dante! I will tell you when it's time to leave, yeah?" Vergil rolled his eyes at his brother, buttoning up his spotless blue silk shirt in the mirror. "Aren't you going to do something with yourself?"

His twin glanced up from the window, brow leveled. "Whadda ya mean?"

Vergil stepped away from the mirror, making his brother stand from the arm chair. "I _mean_ that you could attempt to make yourself look somewhat decent."

"What's wrong with the way I look?" Dante glanced down at his clothing; a tight red t-shirt, denim jeans and black boots…he then studied Vergil's clothing. Silk blue shirt, grey pinstripe slacks, and black Armani shoes. The younger rolled his eyes. "We're going to a fucking strip club for Christ's sake, Vergil."

The elder twin placed his hands on Dante's shoulders, staring him squarely in the eye…also noting that his younger brother's shoulders were much wider than his own. "Brother…you're getting married tomorrow. Do you not think Nero would be appreciative to see you dressed nicely; even if it's at a strip club."

Dante shrugged and pulled his shirt off, searching his bag for better clothes. "I still can't believe the kid let you talk him into this. He's probably the color of a tomato by now." The slayer chuckled and slid a white undershirt down his frame, pulling on a pair of solid black slacks and red Oxford shirt.

"Leon is full of surprises; he can be very persuasive." Dante glared at his brother, earning a smirk and a shrug. "Hurry up, you have five minutes."

The younger twin was practically bouncing with joy as he followed Luis and Vergil from the limo to the painted black door. He spotted the girls seated at the bar, Leon standing behind them chatting up a big guy with dark hair. "Where's Nero?" Dante glanced around the floor and down the bar; no sign of his fiancé that he hadn't seen for over two days.

Lucia shrugged, "He went to the bathroom. He said he would be back in a few minutes and start without him if you get here whilst he's gone."

"I don't wanna start with out him…" Dante pouted, sitting down at the bar and crossing his arms.

Vergil pulled at his brother's arm and pushed him down a dark hall. "Look, we booked a private room for you so just enjoy it and when you're done you'll see Nero." Vergil showed his pass to a bouncer waiting in front of a red door. "Now please, try to enjoy yourself."

He groaned, the door shutting behind him. There was one wall made completely of glass that encased a private stage, a door to the right of it, and fluffy black furniture. Dante chose the over stuffed arm chair directly in front of the stage. His arms were crossed in a defiant matter, even when the music began to play. No lyrics yet, but Dante recognized the deep bass of_ Genuwine_'s voice as _Pony_ began to play.

The bottom corners of the stage began to light up, showing a figure with their back to Dante. Red stiletto heels led up to toned, smooth legs and a perky ass in a short plaid skirt. The lights were just low enough to only highlight from the neck down, leaving his dancer's face nameless…that is if the front were facing him.

_I'm just a bachelor  
I'm looking for a partner  
Someone who knows how to ride  
Without even falling off_

The hips began to sway seductively, Dante's eyes following the round ass barely covered by the six inch skirt.

_Gotta be compatible  
Takes me to my limits  
Girl when I break you off  
I promise that you won't want to get off_

The dancer's stomach arched into the pole, creating a curve of smooth skin and muscle for Dante to drool over. Thin suspenders wrapped over a tiny red Oxford tied at the chest, leaving all other flesh uncovered.

_If your horny, Let's do it  
Ride it, My Pony  
My saddle's waiting  
Come and jump on it_

The dancer wrapped their right leg around the pole, shifting sideways and swinging in a loop. Dante felt guilty for getting aroused but…damn! This was fucking hot; he had to give Vergil points for it.

_Sitting here flossing  
Peeping your steelo  
Just once if I have the chance  
The things I will do to you  
You and your body  
Every single portion  
Send chills up and down your spine  
Juices flowing down your thigh_

Dante quickly realized it was a male when one leg swung up and around the pole, showing off a defined package. He grinned, wishing Nero were there to enjoy it with him. As the song slowed to the end, the dancer shimmied his way up the pole, letting go with his hands and arching backwards…upside down as his legs held steadily to the brass, sliding down ever so slowly.

_If we're gonna get nasty, Baby  
First we'll show & tell  
Till I reach your ponytail  
Lurk all over and through you baby  
Until I reach your stream  
You'll be on my jockey team_

Muscle and sinew flexed expertly as the face came into view and Dante drained of color before his cheeks burst into flames. The dancer rose from the floor and the music moved into Freak a Leak by Peter Pablo. Dante froze in his seat, adjusting uncomfortably as the stage lights flickered off and the door to the stage opened.

The dancer sauntered in, hips still swaying to the music as Dante fidgeted with excitement. "Enjoying yourself?" He asked, teeth grazing Dante's ear as one stiletto clad foot landed on the chair beside the slayer's left hip.

"Y-yes…" He stammered, one hand sliding up the bare, _smooth_ leg beside him. Nero slapped his hand away, licking up his lover's jaw.

"Looking's free, touching's gonna cost ya." He grinned, the song changing to Heart Shaped Glasses. The teen spun around, his ass grinding slowly into Dante's painful hard-on.

"Oh?" Dante gripped the arm rests tightly, biting his lip as Nero's head rested on his shoulder; hips moving against him. "A-and what will it co-ost me, hn?"

The teen grinned and bent his head back, running his tongue along Dante's jaw line. "I top you tomorrow night."

The elder groaned but conceded, nodding slowly. His hands slid up Nero's long legs, up under his skirt and tugging at the red panties that he had some how been talked in to wearing. Dante pushed his hips up, grinding against Nero roughly; one hand running along his beautiful arched back and into the soft silver locks. He tugged the teen's head back, tearing the small shirt and suspenders off. "Turn around." He grunted, Nero straddling his lap and gripping the elder's thick hair tightly.

"This place is disturbing." Vergil muttered, raising an eyebrow at the suggestive looks random strippers were throwing at him.

"You don't like it here?" Luis wrapped his arm about Vergil's shoulders, taking a sip of his Raspberry Absolut.

He shook his head and leant against the bar, pausing momentarily as his ears twitched. "Do you hear that?"

Luis stayed still for a moment, listening hard…his brow leveled in confusion. "It sounds like someone is screaming." He stated, setting his iced glass down.

"Yes! Oh, fuck me harder!" Nero was bent over, hands bracing him against the red door as Dante pounded into him from behind. "Ah, oh god!"

'_God won't win this round._' Dante thought snidely, snaking his hand around the younger's waist to tunnel his fingers around Nero's neglected erection.

"The hell is going on in there?" Leon walked slowly down the darkened hall followed by a bouncer, Luis, and Vergil.

"Ung, Dante!" Nero screamed, seed spilling over his lover's hand. The elder slammed into the teen's ass once more, the door cracking beneath their force as he came. The red wood splintered terribly, blowing out into the dark hallway to bring Dante and Nero with it.

The panting teen looked up at the group staring down at them, Dante still penetrating him as they lay in a bloodied heap in the hall. Leon began to laugh uncontrollably, Vergil following suit and sliding down the hall, clutching at his sides.

"Dante…" Nero whispered, his face burning hot with embarrassment. "Do something." The elder chuckled once, wrapping his arms around Nero's middle and lifting him up while still connected. The skirt fell over Nero's cock, hiding it from the staring eyes as they backed into the room. Dante spun them around, sliding out of his lover and zipping his slacks up. "Hand me my clothes." Dante pulled out a duffle bag from behind the chair, watching with amusement as Nero stripped down and got dressed again.

"Let's go, kid." Dante grabbed his love's hand and pulled him towards the door, a growl rumbling from the younger's throat.

"We're getting married tomorrow, you ever gonna stop with callin' me kid?"

"Nope."

"Didn't think so."

"C'mon, Luis has something for us." They stalked out to a long table near the wall, white box sitting in the center of it while their friends were seated around it.

"I have your wedding cake, but thought you may want it tonight instead of tomorrow…" Luis smiled and bowed, pulling two chairs out and handing a knife to Dante. "For you, mi familia." The elder lifted the lid of the box and began to laugh. Nero grinned at it, his face tinting pink.

"It's a penis cake." He stated dumbly, scratching the back of his neck and raising one eyebrow. "Uh, thanks?"

"No Dante, separate rooms." Vergil pushed an unwilling Dante backwards into their suite. "Luis, keep him in there!" Nero was shoving Luis out the door in order to sneak into his fiancé's room for the night. "It's tradition." He growled as the younger twin dropped onto his bed with a disgruntled grunt.

"Since when has either of us ever been traditional, Verge? We're half demon, gay, and I'm a pedophile." The elder rolled his eyes and placed a chair in front of the door, making him self comfortable in it. "Seriously? You're sitting in front of the door all night?" Vergil nodded his face a mask of stone. "Fine…" Dante mumbled under his breath and stripped, sliding under the silk sheets in the bedroom where his brother's eyes and ears wouldn't be. He thought about Nero in that skirt and stilettos… _'Maybe I can get him to keep his legs shaved.' _

He stood at the tiny alter; music began to flow as Nero appeared at the other end of the aisle. Dante smiled widely and clasped his hands tightly behind his back, Vergil grinning and nudging his ribs gently. Leon gave Nero away, seeing as they had known each other the longest. The thought only made Dante frown slightly in jealousy; Vergil put a hand on his lower back. "Just remember, he's marrying _you_, Dante."

That set a permanent smirk on his face as Leon took a seat and the younger man stepped up beside him dressed in an all white tux. They faced each other, Nero blushing softly as Dante smiled and squeezed his hand in reassurance.

"Ladies and gentlemen, we are gathered here today to witness the-"

The elder rolled his eyes and interrupted. "Skip to the important shit. I've got plans later."

"Dante!" Nero growled and nudged him with a hiss. "Be nice." The priest continued, Dante finding the whole thing ironic and ridiculous that a priest should be speaking upon him. He tuned everything out, staring at the young man in front of him with wide eyes.

'Never thought I'd be getting married. Much less to Nero…he could do so much better than me.'

"And now may we have the rings?" Vergil took a step forward, opening his hand to reveal two platinum bands. Each of the half demons retrieved one, excitement gleaming in Dante's eyes and tears gleaming in Nero's.

"You okay?" Dante mouthed, their hands intertwining.

The younger nodded and repeated the vows, "I do." He said softly, smiling at Dante and sliding the band onto his love's finger.

"And do you, Dante Sparda, take Nero Angelo to be your lawfully wedded husband?"

Dante took a deep breath, staring into Nero's eyes as tears slid slowly down his face. "I do." The ring was placed and Dante smoothed his fingers over Nero's knuckles.

"By the power vested in me and the Province of British Columbia, I pronounce you-"

"We get it!" Dante grabbed Nero, kissing him passionately and gripping the back of his head.

"Woo hoo!" Trish let out a wolfish whistle, clapping along with the rest of the room as Dante swept the younger man up and ran down the aisle, back to their hotel suite.

Dante stood in front of the counter, grinning to himself in the mirror. His chest was covered with a smiley face of whipped cream, chocolate sauce and cherries. The tub was filled with steaming water for when Nero finished his "Dante Sundae." A knock resounded at the door and the elder turned around, sitting on the counter with one leg bent. "C'mon in kid." He said, a wolfish glint in his eye and a shit eating grin plastered on his face.

**SOOOOO did you guys like how it ended? I have about thirty pages of the next DMC ready so just let me know if you liked the end of this and want to read the next one! I'll post when I get some reviews. Thanks to everyone who read it and I'll post a note on here when the first chapter of my next story is up. Down below is my playlist. **

Playlist for The Partner:

Sad But True- Metallica

Killing Loneliness-HIM

Behind Closed Doors-Rise Against

I Like your Pants around your Feet- Nickleback

Bleeding is a Luxury- Atreyu

Coming Undone-Korn

Freak a Leak-Peter Pablo

It Be Like That-Dre Allen Project

Going Down In Flames-3 Doors Down

Little Red Ridin' Hood- Steppenwolf

Ravenous-Atreyu

Sex on Fire-Kings of Leon

What I've Done-Linkin Park

Heart Shaped Glasses-Marilyn Manson

Sweet Dreams-Eurythmics

Made of Scars-Stone Sour

In too Deep-Sum 41

In Da Club-50 Cent

Call Me When you're Sober-Evanescence

Eyes on Fire-Blue Foundation

Paradise Lost-Hollywood Undead

Pony-Genuwine

Whatshername-Green Day

Nothing Wrong-Jimmy Eat World

Hanging By A Moment-Lifehouse

Kryptonite-3 Doors Down

Bad Touch-Blood Hound Gang

Tear You Apart-She Wants Revnge

Tainted Love-Marilyn Manson

I'll Make Love To You-Boyz II Men

I Want You To Want Me-Cheap Trick

Livin' On A Prayer-Bon Jovi

Gravestone-Deuce (Hollywood Undead)

Poker Face-Lady GaGa

I Like It Rough-Lady GaGa

Are We Human-The Killers

Eye Of The Tiger-Survivor

Sex-Ginuwine

Vanilla Sex-NOFX

Sex, Love & Money-Mos Def

I Wanna Sex You Up-Color Me Badd

Razor Sex-Strung Out

Reach For The Sky-Social Distortion

Take My Time-L.E.R.S. Feat. Bokie Loc

Candy Shop-50 Cent


	15. Author's Note on New StoryPlease Read

Alright, so obviously this is not a new chapter but I HAVE posted my first chapter for the new Devil May Cry story. It's called **A Half Devil's Desire** and you can find it on my page. Thanks guys!


End file.
